Konoha is Dreaming: Segunda Temporada
by Ela Forcela
Summary: Un nuevo año les espera a los alumnos de Konoha, el mejor internado de todo Tokio. Nuevos romances, otros no tanto y un sin fin de aventuras que nuestros personajes favoritos vivirán.
1. Nueva Bienvenida-Chapter 1

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _Nueva Bienvenida_

Dos meses después la academia Konoha abre sus puertas a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y para los que no también. En la explanada del colegio se mostraba la típica imagen de los amigos abrazándose después de no verse por un tiempo.

Todos estaban en tranquilidad y harmonía saludándose, cuando de repente se escucha un grito de emoción.

-¡Chicas! ¡Aquí!- Grito Ino peinada con su cabello amarrado, alzó sus brazos para lograse ver más entre la multitud de alumnos.

Sakura y Hinata apenadas se dirigieron hacia ella. Sakura se había dejado corto su cabello pero lo decoraba con un listón rojo, mientras que Hinata ya tenía su cabello un poco debajo de sus hombros.

-Hola Ino, tu siempre de escandalosa…- Dijo Sakura tapándose sus oídos.

-Ino, ¿Cómo…-

-¡Olvidemos el cómo estamos!, ¿Qué hicieron en sus vacaciones?-

-Yo nada interesante- Dijo Sakura bajando su mirada. –Pero tuve una entrevista hace unas semanas, ¿si la vieron? –

-¡Sí!, y déjame decirte que fuiste una pésima actriz- Se burló Ino

-¡Lo sé!, yo no quería, me amenazo el estúpido viejo, que si yo no hacia esa maldita entrevista, me iba a mandar a otra academia en donde tenga que llegar todos los días a casa, y créanme que estar aquí en Konoha es un sueño y alivio-

-Como sea… ¿Y tú Hinata?, supongo que saliste con Kiba- Dijo Ino revirando sus ojos.

Hinata bajo su mirada mostrando tristeza –No, no lo vi en todas las vacaciones-

Ino indignada estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Sakura la detuvo.

-¡Hinata!- Grito Kiba desde la multitud de alumnos.

Hinata alzo la mirada y volteo a ver a Kiba.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Kiba abrazo a Hinata pero ella no le respondió -¡Me alegra verte!-

-Así o más actuado- Susurro Ino indignada –Mejor dile ¿Dónde estuviste metido por estos dos…-

Sakura jalo del brazo a Ino, apartándose de la pareja.

-Ino, ya hemos hablado con Hinata, ella al parecer si quiere a Kiba a un que suene tenebroso-

-¡Pero es una tonta! ¡No se da cuenta que Kiba le es infiel!, se nota a kilómetros, admítelo Sakura hasta tú te das cuenta-

-Si debo admitir que si-

Mientras ellas seguían alejadas de la pareja, Hinata no le dirigía la mirada a Kiba.

-¿Qué te sucede Hinata?-

-Tiene razón Ino, ¿Dónde estuviste estos dos meses?-

Kiba se sorprendió y se alejó un poco de Hinata.

-Pues veras…-

Kiba se quedó pensativo recordando un momento en que él y Tamaki estaban en una cama, exhaustos después de una noche apasionada.

-Kiba, creo que no es correcto que tú y yo…-

-Tamaki, silencio- Dijo Kiba dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No, no me gusta estar así, no me gusta ser la otra- Tamaki se enrollo la sabana para no dejar ver su cuerpo y se acomodó para levantarse de la cama, pero Kiba agarro su mano.

-Quédate, por favor- Dijo Kiba seriamente –En serio Tamaki, quédate, tú me haces sentirme bien, me haces sentir difen…-

-Eso le has de decir a todas- Tamaki indignada logró zafarse.

Kiba se quedó viendo como ella se dirigía al baño, él se recargo en su almohada suspirando. -¿Qué me pasa?- pensó en voz alta.

Después de recordar trago saliva y nervioso le contesto a Hinata –Salí de viaje con mis padres-

-Claro Kiba- Dijo Hinata seria. –Regresare con las chicas, nos vemos-

Hinata choco con el hombro de Kiba para poder ir a donde estaban Sakura e Ino.

…

En la habitación de los chicos Naruto y Shikamaru estaban llegando al mismo tiempo, se saludaron y dejaron sus maletas en sus respectivas camas.

-¿Y qué hiciste en tus vacaciones?- Pregunto Naruto mientras buscaba algo en una de sus maletas.

-Aburrido, ayudando a mi padre en su trabajo, papeles y más papeles-

-Por primera vez te doy la razón… ¡Aquí esta!-

-¿Qué encontraste?-

-Esto- Dijo Naruto felizmente mostrando una hoja de libreta que tenía unas gráficas.

-Porcentajes: Color de Cabello en las Chicas de Konoha- Leyó en voz alta Shikamaru.- ¿Qué es eso?-

-Mira, el quince por ciento de las chicas tienen el cabello rubio, treinta las de cabello castaño, cinco las que tienen de otro color como rojo, rosa, azul, etcétera y… ¡El cincuenta por ciento las que tienen el cabello negro!- Se quejó Naruto contemplando la hoja de estadísticas.

-¿Y para qué es eso?-

-La chica de la fiesta de disfraces tenía el cabello ne…-

-¡¿Sigues con esa chica?!-

-¡Si!

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta para buscar algo de maleta.

-Oye Shikamaru- Dijo Naruto volteando a ver la cama en la que Sasuke solía dormir.

-¿Qué?-

-Sasuke no está…-

-¿En serio?, fíjate que no sabía- Dijo Shikamaru en tono sarcástico.

-Me refiero que si Sasuke ya no está, ¿Quién será nuestro próximo compañero?-

-Tienes razón-

Ambos pensativos contemplaban la cama de Sasuke.

…

Sakura, Ino y Hinata se iban dirigiendo a su habitación cuando Ino se detiene.

-¿Sai?- Pensó en voz alta.

Sai lejos de ellas tenía unos folletos en sus manos mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿Qué te sucede Ino?, vamos- Dijo Sakura.

-No puede ser-

-¿Qué pasa Ino?- Pregunto Hinata.

Ino tenía la mirada en Sai, las dos amigas siguieron la mirada de Ino y se dieron cuenta que estaban viendo aquel chico.

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Si- suspiro Ino.

-Ino… ¡Te gusta!- Dijo Hinata.

-No… no… ¡No sé!-

-Vamos a la habitación y ahí nos contaras de donde conoces a ese chico-

Sakura y Hinata jalaron de ambos brazos a Ino para que ella pudiera volver a concentrarse.

…

Naruto y Shikamaru seguían dando ideas de cómo les gustaría que fuera su nuevo compañero, en ese momento se abre la puerta, ambos voltearon a ver rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola- Dijo Sai con una sonrisa en su rostro

Naruto y Shikamaru se quedaron callados por un momento, pero finalmente reaccionaron.

-Hola- Naruto saludo con cara de confundido.

-Supongo que esta es mi cama-

Sai dejo sus maletas encima de la ex cama de Sasuke y volteo a ver a sus nuevos compañeros de habitación.

-¿Iremos a la aburrida fogata del año pasado?- pregunto Shikamaru acostándose en el sillón en medio de la habitación.

-¿Habrá?, la del año pasado estuvo divertida…-

-Si habrá- Dijo Sai interrumpiendo a Naruto.

…

Al dar las siete de la noche, los alumnos se dirigían a la tradición escolar, la fogata.

-No puede ser ahí esta Sai- Dijo Ino jalando el brazo de Hinata.

-Aun no me creo que seas virgen y que ese tal Sai desaprovecho la oportunidad- Se burló Sakura.

-¡Cállate!, que así como yo, tú y Hinata están igual… ¿Verdad?-

Sakura reviro los ojos y agarro el brazo de Ino –Si Ino, aun lo somos, vamos, llegaremos tarde-

En la fogata hicieron lo mismo que el año pasado, los chicos y chicas de tercer año les dieron la bienvenida, igual unos consejos para "sobrevivir" en el primer día, cantaron, tocaron guitarra, contaron unas cuantas anécdotas, entre otras diversiones.

Las chicas se dirigieron a su habitación, Ino seguía preocupada en encontrarse a Sai, mientras que Sakura y Hinata caminaban riéndose de lo que Ino les había contado sobre su primera vez fallida.

En ese momento un chico de cabello rojo y ojos cafés, pasó golpeando el hombro de Sakura.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó él.

Sakura tallándose su hombro, le sonrió –No te preocupes, estoy bien-

Él chico se quedó viéndola sorprendido por un momento, después de unos segundos reacciono.

-Vamos Romeo- Dijo un chico de cabello largo y rubio.

-Claro… si, nos vemos- Se despidió él de Sakura.

-A ese chico le gustaste, Sakura- Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Sakura se rio –Hey, ¿Qué paso con la Hinata que habla poco? Y más en estos momentos-

-Aquí esta, no se ha ido- Sonrió Hinata.

Las tres amigas caminaron hacia su habitación.

* * *

 _Chicos estoy muy feliz de estar nuevamente aquí escribiendo para ustedes, espero y disfruten esta segunda y ultima temporada de Konoha is Dreaming, les prometo que estará más emocionante y mucho más hot._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	2. ¿Segundo Amor?-Chapter 2

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _¿Segundo Amor?_

 _..._

El lunes por la mañana los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas.

-¡Hinata!- Grito Naruto que estaba entrando al salón de clases.

Hinata volteo a ver rápidamente y vio que Naruto se dirigía hacia ella.

-Na… Naruto-

Naruto se sentó a lado de ella.

-Hinata, me acorde de ti en las vacaciones-

-¡¿En serio?!-

-¡Sí!, encontré en la bodega de mi casa un libro de matemáticas, el cual que hizo que me acordara de ti-

-Un libro, claro- Dijo Hinata decepcionada.

Por otro lado, Sai estaba entrando al salón de clases, Sakura e Ino estaban paradas cerca de sus lugares, hablando sobre una nueva fragancia que iba a salir en pocos días.

Ino dejo de hablar cuando vio que Sai estaba en el salón de clases y al igual que ella, él se dio cuenta que Ino también estaba.

-¡Tu!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo, algunos del salón de clases los escucharon, otros simplemente los ignoraron.

Los dos se acercaron, uno al otro, quedando a una distancia de treinta centímetros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Ino sorprendida.

-Pensé que te emocionarías al verme- Dijo Sai con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-… No, no estoy emocionada ni nada por el estilo- Ino mintió, pero trato de disimularlo.

-Claro…-

En ese momento entro Kakashi, él era el nuevo profesor en sus primeras clases de los lunes.

…

Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Naruto se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería disfrutando su almuerzo. En ese momento la gran pantalla de televisión transmite el programa de Tenten.

-"¡Bienvenidos alumnos de Konoha!, por este medio televisivo les comunicaremos las novedades que suceden dentro de este colegio…-

-¿Novedades?, si se la pasa diciendo puras tonterías- Dijo Ino mientras se veía sus uñas.

-"Bien, empezamos nuestra primera semana de clases con una noticia no tan agradable para ciertas chicas… Nuestro guapo heredero, si, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, dejó el colegio sin dejar ningún rastro, no sabemos dónde se encuentra, pero Sasuke donde quieras que estés… ¡Te extrañamos!..."-

Unas chicas vestidas de negro, se encontraban en una esquina de la cafetería, ellas lloraban como si fuera un funeral o una terrible tragedia, el que Sasuke se haya ido.

-Tienes razón Ino…- Dijo molesta Sakura levantándose del asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Ino preocupada.

-Iré a mis clases de italiano-

-Pero son en…- Ino no termino de decir la frase cuando su amiga ya estaba caminando dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cafetería -… una hora-

-Hola, ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?- Pregunto Sai con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cargaba una charola con su desayuno.

Ino trago saliva, Hinata solo volteaba a ver preocupada a ambos para poder observar sus reacciones.

-¡Claro siéntate con nosotros!- Dijo Naruto.

Sai se sentó y se quedó viendo a Hinata.

-¿No me vas a presentar?- Pregunto Sai

-Claro, Sai ella es Hinata y ella es…-

-Naruto, me refería a Ino-

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Si- Respondió Ino algo nerviosa.

…

Al dar las cinco de la tarde, Sakura estaba saliendo de sus clases de italiano, cuando el chico de cabello rojo pasa golpeando nuevamente el hombro de Sakura.

-¡Lo siento!, no sé qué me…- dijo él preocupado mientras se volteaba –Eres tu-

-Si soy yo, otra vez- burlo Sakura mientras sobaba su hombro. –Eres nuevo ¿no?-

-Sí, y como puedes notar ando algo distraído-

-No me digas, bueno yo estaba saliendo de mi última clase del día, italiano- Dijo en tono de molestia.

-Interesante-

-Sí, hablo tres idiomas, con este cuatro, me obligan a tomar estos cursos de itali…-

-disculpa, pero…-

-Dime-

-No sé, bueno, realmente, digo, no sé… no sé si quisieras ir a tomar una malteada a la cafetería- Dijo nervioso.

Ella se rio, mirándolo fijamente mientras se mordía los labios –De acuerdo, pero…-

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto él preocupado.

-Es que yo no tomo una malteada-

-Puedes pedir otra cosa si gus…-

-No me refiero a eso, si no que… yo me tomo a hasta tres malteadas- Se rio Sakura apenada.

…

Una tarde fresca en la ciudad de Osaka, se encontraba Sasuke saliendo del colegio para dirigirse a su casa, mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto.

-¿Eres tú Sasuke Uchiha?- Pregunto una voz masculina detrás de él.

A Sasuke se le hizo raro y volteo a ver para saber de quien se trataba. Era un chico de cabello blanco y ojos morados, y a lado de él estaba un chico de cabello color naranja y alborotado-

-El famoso Sasuke- sonrió él chico de cabello blanco.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sasuke mirándolos de pies a cabeza.

-Soy Suiguetsu y él Jugo, él director nos pidió que no nos separemos de ti en ningún ins…-

-Creo que no es información que debas dar…- Dijo Jugo con expresión seria.

Suiguetsu estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos tacones altos y de color rojo que venían desde lo lejos, los tres voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Una mujer de cabello rojo, mirada penetrante, que llevaba puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas, y que se encontraba acercándose a ellos.

-Sasuke ¿cierto?- pregunto ella apuntando a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no nos preguntas a nosotros si somos Sasuke?- Suiguetsu en tono de queja.

-Por la apariencia, se nota desde kilómetros- Respondió ella revirando los ojos.

-¿Y tú quién eres para estarme buscando?- pregunto Sasuke en tono de molestia.

-Tayuya, y te busca el director-

-Acabas de llegar y ya te están mandando a dirección- Burlo Suiguetsu.

-Cállate- Dijo Tayuya. –Sígueme Sasuke-

Sasuke siguió a Tayuya, los dos subieron unas escaleras y entraron a una gran oficina, la dirección del colegio, pero no se encontraba nadie. La oficina al estilo vintage industrial, con muebles color café, cuadros de pinturas y reconocimientos pegados por casi todas las paredes.

-Esperaremos aquí, no ha de tardar en llegar el director-

Sasuke la ignoro y se sentó en unos muebles que había en el centro de la oficina.

-Bien Sasuke…- Dijo Tayuya sentándose enfrente de él, mientras cruzaba sus piernas y se acomodaba en el sillón.

-¿Bien de qué?-

-No sé, háblame de ti-

Sasuke la ignoro, leyendo el nombre, Orochimaru, en los reconocimientos que colgaban por las paredes. Tayuya suspiro y se recargo en el gran sillón.

-Ahora veo porque todas las chicas mueren por ti… eres difícil- Se mordió el labio Tayuya.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- pregunto Sasuke incómodo y tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Me acabo de graduar y trabajo aquí en el colegio, el director me asigna diario tareas diferentes-

-¿Asistente?-

-Algo así, pero él tiene su asistente personal…-

El director Orochimaru de cabello largo y de color negro, entro interrumpiendo la "gran" conversación que tenían, y a su lado caminaba un chico de lentes redondos y cabello gris. Él se sentó en la silla principal e indico una señal de mando al chico de lentes que se dirigió por una copa de vino.

-Aquí tiene señor- Dijo el chico poniendo la copa a un lado del director.

-Gracias Kabuto, y bien Sasuke- Dijo el director.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y se sentó en las sillas de invitados que estaban enfrente de donde el director estaba.

-¿Para qué me buscaba?-

-Solo quiero que me firmes unos papeles y ya te puedes retirar-

-¿No me pudo haber hablado mañana?-

-No, mañana tengo una junta importante y los necesito hoy-

-Está bien- dijo Sasuke en tono de molestia

Orochimaru le entrego una carpeta y un bolígrafo, Sasuke abrió la carpeta y empezó a firmar los papeles.

-Joven Uchiha, es realmente un placer tener a alguien tan importante en nuestro colegio…- Dijo Orochimaru viendo como Sasuke firmaba –Según sus expedientes, usted viene del colegio Konoha, si no me equivoco y con un promedio que ni se diga-

-Si- Respondió Sasuke sin voltear a ver a Orochimaru.

-Tsunade…- Dijo Orochimaru nostálgico.

-Veo que la conoce…-

-Estudiamos juntos, pero eso será una historia que luego te contaré-

-Da igual- Dijo Sasuke cerrando la carpeta.

-Ya te puedes retirar, Tayuya por favor encárgate de acompañar a Sasuke-

-Puedo irme so…-

-Si director, yo me encargo que no le pase nada al niño- Burlo Tayuya

Los dos salieron de la oficina, Sasuke caminaba por delante mientras que Tayuya lo seguía.

-(¿Niño?, pero sí de niño no tiene nada, eres todo un hombre Sasuke Uchiha)- Pensó Tayuya mientras veía la espalda de Sasuke.

Sasuke saco las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a donde estaba estacionado, Tayuya no dejaba de seguirlo algo que a él le molestaba.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y vio que ella estaba parada del lado del copiloto.

-¿No ya te ibas?- pregunto Sasuke mirándola.

-Tengo órdenes-

-Orochimaru no es nadie para mantenerme vigilado-

-No me refiero a él-

-¿Y a quién?-

-A tu tío, niño tonto-

Sasuke reviro sus ojos, entro a su auto, mientras que Tayuya hizo lo mismo.

-¿A dónde iremos, Sasuke?- pregunto Tayuya emocionada.

-¿Iremos?, te llevare a tu casa-

-¿Estas bromeando?, conozco un lugar…-

-No quiero ir a ningún lado-

-Que reservado eres, pero…- Se quedó Tayuya pensativa.

-¿Qué?-

-Deberías salir un poco de lo cotidiano, digo, para que no estés siempre de amargado-

-No sabes ni que decir-

-Vamos Sasuke, sal a divertirte al menos una vez, anda…-

-Ya dije que no-

-Por favor Sasuke, deberías de estar agradecido a que no te tocó mi compañera de trabajo, es gorda, mal vestida y…-

-Créeme, la hubiera preferido a ella-

-Sasuke, vamos- Tayuya ofendida.

-Está bien… ¡Demonios! Como eres fastidiosa- Dijo Sasuke, después se quedó pensativo viendo por la ventana del auto.

-¿Qué piensas?-

Sasuke volteo y se quedó viendo a Tayuya, haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-Tayuya… quiero olvidar…-

-¿Qué quieres olvidar?-

-Nada, ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto Sasuke suspirando.

…

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Sakura y el chico de cabello rojo se encontraban en una de las mesas de la cafetería, ambos se reían y mientras que ellos estaban ahí divirtiéndose, los trabajadores recogían las sillas y limpiaban el lugar.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo, pero ya vamos a cerrar- Dijo un mesero.

-Claro, ya nos vamos- Sakura sonrió.

Los dos se levantaron de los asientos y salieron de la cafetería. Él acompaño hasta la puerta del edificio de las chicas, y ya que estaba Sakura a punto de entrar, ella se dio la vuelta para despedirse de él.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- rio Sakura.

-Sasori… ¿y tú?-

-Sakura-

-Sakura, como la flor de cerezo-

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera nerviosa.

-Si- sonrío ella. –Disculpa pero creo que es hora que…-

-¡Claro!, es hora que te vayas a descansar, adiós-

-Nos vemos-

…

En la mansión de los Uchiha, en Osaka, Sasuke y Tayuya entraron por la puerta principal haciendo un poco de ruido, pero nadie se quejó, las luces estaban apagadas y parecía que no había señales de alguien por ahí.

-¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!- grito Sasuke riéndose.

Tayuya le tapó la boca para que guardara silencio, mientras lo llevaba agarrando del brazo para que él no se cayera, y en la otra mano aguantaba sus zapatillas rojas, y si, ambos estaban ebrios.

-Vaya parece que nunca habías bebido, ¿Dónde está tu habitación?- susurro Tayuya.

-Camina yo te llevo-

Los dos subieron las escaleras, y entraron a una de las recamaras. Tayuya no encendió la luz, recostó a Sasuke en un sillón que estaba cerca de una ventana, mientras ella se sentó alado de él.

Sasuke volteo para mirarla, mientras la contemplaba la vio que tenía sus ojos cerrados y su cabello alborotado. Él no dejaba de verla, pensaba en sí mismo que le recordaba un poco a Sakura, pero lo que no quería era acordarse de ella en ese momento… quería olvidarla. Sasuke acaricio el cabello de Tayuya, ella abrió los ojos y volteo para verlo.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces?-

-Haz que la olvide-

-Sas…-

Sasuke beso a Tayuya, la cual le respondió rápido el beso, él acariciaba su mejilla, mientras que ella se aferraba a su cabello negro.

-Eres inocente ¿verdad?- pregunto Tayuya mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Inocente?-

-Virgen, tonto-

Sasuke se apartó de ella y reviro sus ojos.

-Tranquilo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, puedo enseñarte muchas cosas… también puedo ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas-

Sasuke la miro y no lo pensó ni dos veces, volvió a besarla y salvajemente, acariciaba sus piernas mientras alzaba su vestido negro, besaba su cuello y bajaba un poco más hasta sus pechos.

* * *

 _Chicos estoy muy feliz de estar nuevamente aquí escribiendo para ustedes, espero y disfruten esta segunda y ultima temporada de Konoha is Dreaming, les prometo que estará más emocionante y mucho más hot._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	3. -Noche de Chicas-Chapter 3

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _Noche de Chicas_

...

Una tarde calurosa en el colegio, Ino que estaba saliendo de sus entrenamientos con las porristas y aun vestida con su uniforme, caminaba cerca del estacionamiento, como siempre pensado que estaba en una pasarela, ella se detuvo rápidamente al ver una escena algo peculiar que estaba sucediendo delante de sus ojos, si, eran Kiba y Tamaki, los dos estaban como que discutiendo, él agarraba su mano y ella lo soltaba enojada. Ino no lo podía creerlo y con una sonrisa sínica saco su celular y empezó a grabar la escena de la pareja. Después de unos dos minutos de estar hablando solamente, Ino aburrida estuvo a punto de guardar su celular cuando de repente continuo grabando al ver que Kiba se acercó a Tamaki, dándole un beso apasionado, haciendo que ella le respondiera.

-Lo sabía, mi intuición nunca falla, te tengo Kiba Inuzuka- Pensó Ino en voz alta mientras guardaba su celular.

…

Sakura estaba en la habitación haciendo tarea, en ese momento Ino entro de repente haciendo que asustara a su amiga.

-¡Ino me espantas!- Grito Sakura levantándose de la silla del escritorio.

-¡Da igual!, mira esto- Jalo a Sakura hacia el sillón en medio de la habitación, ella dejo su mochila y saco su celular.

-¿Ahora qué, Ino?, no me vengas con tus…- Ino puso su celular a la altura de los ojos de Sakura haciendo que ella abriera más sus ojos -¡No puede ser!, desgraciado, es un…- Dijo sorprendida Sakura arrebatando el celular de Ino.

-Te lo dije, ese tipo engaña a Hinata desde hace tiempo-

Sakura le entrego el celular a Ino y se la quedo viendo seriamente.

-Ino, hay evidencias, lo sé, pero… No podemos meternos en su relación-

-Sakura no entiendes, es nuestra amiga, hay que advertirle que…-

-Tú eres la que no entiende, no podemos hacer eso, Hinata se tiene que dar cuenta por si sola…-

-¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta?- Pregunto Hinata que estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Ino se quedó viendo a Sakura algo indignada –O le dices tú o le digo yo-

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-

-Mira esto Hinata…- Ino se acercó a Hinata dándole en las manos el celular.

Hinata empezó a ver el video, Ino y Sakura esperaban a que ella se pusiera triste, llorara o al menos se sorprendiera, pero no, no tuvo reacción ninguna, hasta tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que no era necesario que me lo mostraran- Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-¡¿Eres masoquista o qué?!- Grito Ino indignada.

-Hinata ¿Qué pasa?- se acercó Sakura a ella.

-Siempre lo supe, esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo quedar en ridículo pero no pasó… hasta ahora-

-No entiendo- Dijo Ino

-Ya lo sabrán- Hinata con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Un viernes a la hora del almuerzo, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru estaban sentados en la cafetería disfrutando de su comida, en ese momento la televisión se encendió transmitiendo el canal del colegio, si, era Tenten dando las novedades.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras veían la televisión.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunto Naruto extrañado mientras bebía su jugo

-Mira por ti mismo- Respondió Ino.

-Tal vez transmitirán una foto tuya desnudo, Naruto, aparte no creo que las chicas quieran ver esa miniatura que tienes entre las piernas- Dijo Sai con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Naruto se atoro por el jugo que bebía, tanto que empezó a toser, Ino y Sakura no dejaban de reír, Shikamaru con una sonrisa en el rostro y mientras Hinata se había puesto roja.

-¡Deja de decir mis intimidades!- grito Naruto apenado.

-Ya va a empezar, cállate Naruto- Dijo Sakura.

-"Y bien chicos, después de transmitir las novedades deportivas y culturales del colegio Konoha, por su puesto, les traemos las novedades que creo que a todos nos interesan, bien para empezar tenemos un video que nos mandaron anónimamente, chicos créanme no se sorprenderán mucho, pero al menos dejaremos en ridículo alguien… transmitan el video por favor"-

El tan esperado video de Kiba y Tamaki besándose estaba transmitiéndose, Kiba que estaba sentado junto con Shino y Rock Lee, se levantó de su lugar algo apenado dirigiéndose hacia Hinata.

-Aquí viene Hinata- Dijo Ino bebiendo su jugo.

-Hinata…-

Hinata se levantó de su lugar y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

-Kiba creo que ese video lo dice todo, quiero terminar con…-

Ella no termino la frase al ver como Kiba había recibido un golpe de Naruto, haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Todos en la cafetería empezaron a gritar los típicos abucheos, Sakura e Ino sorprendidas se levantaron de su lugar.

-¡No te mereces a ese idiota como novio!- Grito Naruto furioso mientras se sobaba su puño.

Hinata estaba tan sorprendida que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-"Naruto Uzumaki, favor de presentarse ahora mismo en la dirección"- Se escuchó la voz de Shizune por una bocina.

-Ahí te hablan idiota- Dijo Kiba levantándose del suelo.

-¡Cállate idio…- Naruto estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe a Kiba pero fue interrumpido.

-"¡Naruto Uzumaki"- Seguía Shizune de insistente para detener el golpe, viendo todo desde las cámaras del colegio.

Naruto furioso solo se quedó viendo a Kiba, él agarro su mochila y se retiró de la cafetería.

…

Las chicas entraron a la habitación, Ino y Hinata agarraban sus batas y toallas de baño, mientras que Sakura se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la blusa del uniforme, las tres estaban en completo silencio, algo serias enfocadas en lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Parece un funeral esto!- Dijo Ino rompiendo el silencio.

-Pero si nos vamos a bañar…- Sakura se quedó viendo a Ino de forma extraña.

-O sea, Hinata rompió con Kiba y creo es algo que se tiene que celebrar…-

-¿Celebrar?- pregunto Hinata.

-Sí, ¿saben?, hoy viernes así que vayamos a un club nocturno, después nos quedamos a dormir en mi casa y hacemos pijamada- Dijo Ino emocionada.

-Ino, hacemos pijamada todos los días- Sakura realista.

-Pero Ino somos menores de edad, no podemos entrar al club nocturno…- Hinata con cara de preocupación.

-Ay por favor, miren, ponerse unos tacones hace una gran diferencia, querida-

…

Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru estaban en el cuarto arreglando sus cosas para pasar el fin de semana, cada quien en sus casas.

-¿Te expulso Tsunade?- Pregunto Shikmaru en tono indiferente.

-Soy inmortal en este colegio- Respondió Naruto muy orgulloso.

-Te mando a limpiar la cafetería ¿verdad?-

-Si- Suspiro Naruro. –Pero termine rápido- continuaba de orgulloso.

…

Sakura, Ino y Hinata estaban mirándose al espejo, Sakura vestía unos jeans negros, una blusa rojo vino de lentejuelas, sin tirantes y luciendo el collar que le había regalado cierta persona, Ino llevaba puesto un vestido súper corto de color morado de lentejuelas y Hinata, una falda larga de color blanco y una blusa purpura.

-Pero ¿qué demonios?- Pregunto Ino viendo a Hinata.

-¿Qué suce…- Dijo preocupada Hinata viendo su falda.

-No llevaras eso, pareces religiosa-

-Pero es lo único que tengo para salir-

-Qué horror, Sakura pásame unas tijeras-

-¡¿Qué?! Ino pero…- Dijo Hinata asustada.

-Hinata creo que por primera vez Ino tiene algo de razón…-

-Tú te callas Sakura, que no vas del todo a la moda-

Sakura reviro sus ojos y le dio en las manos las tijeras a Ino. Minutos más tarde la falda larga de Hinata, se convirtió en una falda por arriba de las rodillas a unos quince centímetros.

-Estas lista, vámonos- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro, ¿y yo?, soy la única que va en pantalón-

-Mira Sakura ve a mi armario, agarra una falda negra, póntela y larguémonos de aquí-

…

Las chicas llegaron a uno de los mejores clubs nocturnos de todo Tokio, el ambiente estaba genial, Sakura y Hinata estaban sorprendidas, nunca habían estado en un lugar así, lo más cercano eran las fiestas a las que asistían.

-Ino esto es… ¡Genial!- Grito Sakura, ya que por la música apenas y se escuchaba lo que decían.

-¡Vengan chicas, vamos a divertirnos!- Ino jalo de los brazos a Sakura y Hinata para llevarlas hacia la multitud de gente bailando.

Las tres amigas bailaban y bailaban sosteniendo bebidas con sus manos, no les importaba nadie en ese momento, se sentían tan libres y felices, era un ambiente tan genial, la música a todo lo que da y la gente bailando por todos lados.

-¡Esto es genial!-grito Hinata.

Al dar las tres de la madrugada, las chicas llegaron a la mansión de Ino, entraron casi cayéndose de tan ebrias que estaban, se dirigieron a la habitación y se acostaron en la cama estilo princesa.

-Qué noche tan más fabulosa- Suspiro Sakura viendo al techo

-Aunque no me crean fue la mejor noche, chicas- Dijo Ino

-Naruto…- susurro Hinata, que estaba soñando dormida

Sakura e Ino se sentaron rápidamente en la cama y se quedaron viendo a Hinata.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto Sakura

-Ay Naruto… bésame-

Las dos amigas se voltearon a ver sorprendidas, no podían creer lo que estaba diciendo Hinata.

-Bésame otra vez, como en la fiesta…- Dijo Hinata y al terminar empezó a roncar.

-No puede ser…- Sakura se quedó viendo a Hinata

-Hinata es… ¡Hinata es la chica que Naruto anda buscando!- grito Ino.

* * *

 _Chicos estoy muy feliz de estar nuevamente aquí escribiendo para ustedes, espero y disfruten esta segunda y ultima temporada de Konoha is Dreaming, les prometo que estará más emocionante y mucho más hot._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	4. ¿Porque ahora?-Chapter 4

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _¿Por que ahora?_

...

Ino agarro del brazo a Sakura apartándola de Hinata, que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

-Sakura no puede ser- Susurro Ino.

-Ya se Ino, es ella, Hinata es la chica con la que se besó Naruto en la fiesta de disfraces-

-Naruto casi se está prostituyendo para encontrar a esa chica, y siempre estuvo cerca de él, no puede ser… Tengo que decirle a Naruto-

-No puedes hacer eso Ino, piensa, Hinata estuvo guardando este secreto por miedo-

-¡Ay por favor! ¡¿Miedo a que?!-

-¡Miedo a que Naruto la rechace!-

Las dos se quedaron en completo silencio, Ino reviro sus ojos y se acercó a una ventana para mirar las luces de la avenida.

-Ino creo que si hay algo que podemos hacer-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Hacer que Naruto se dé cuenta que Hinata es la chica que tanto busca, esa será nuestra misión-

-De acuerdo- suspiro Ino mirando a su amiga.

.

.

.

El lunes a la hora del desayuno, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sai y Naruto estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-Entonces, ¿Tsunade solo te puso a limpiar la cafetería?- Pregunto Sakura a Naruto.

-Sí, pero termine rápido, fue fácil- Respondió Naruto orgulloso.

-Oye Naruto aún no encuentras a la chica misteriosa de la fiesta de disfraces ¿Verdad?- comento Ino con tono indiferente.

Hinata se puso roja y trago saliva al sorprenderse del comentario inesperado de Ino.

-Demonios Ino, no le des cuerda, ahora no dejara de hablar sobre eso- Se quejó Shikamaru.

-Como sea, y no Ino, aun no la encuentro…- Naruto bajo la mirada mostrando tristeza –Pero no me daré por vencido, sé que la encontraré- sobre salto muy decidido.

Sakura e Ino se voltearon a ver una a la otra.

-¿Y tú Ino? ¿Qué esperas para tener novio?- pregunto muy directo Sai.

Ino se puso roja volteando a ver a Sai.

-Ese no es tema que te importe- se defendió ella.

-¿Segura?-

-Muy segura…-

En ese momento Sakura le dio un leve golpe con el codo a Ino, haciendo con la mirada señas discretas, Ino sabía que trataba de decirle y reacciono algo tarde.

-Oye Sai, aprovechando esta situación ¿No te gustaría que te de un tour por el colegio?- pregunto Ino algo molesta ya que prácticamente estaba siendo obligada por Sakura.

-¿Yo? No, yo ya se me…-

-¡Sai! Ve con Ino- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro.

-De… de… acuerdo- Se levantó Sai asustado por la reacción de Sakura.

-Bien, Shikamaru necesito que me ayudes con una tarea de lógica, ven conmigo- dijo Sakura agarrando su mochila

-¿Ahora? Que aburrido-

-¡Vamos!-

-Pero Sakura…-

-¡Muévete!-

Shikamaru igualmente algo asustado agarro su mochila y se levantó de su lugar.

-Oye Naruto ¿Por qué no le pides a Hinata que te ayude a buscar a la chica misteriosa?, total, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, bueno… una más que otra- Dijo Ino riéndose.

-Naruto… yo…- Dijo Hinata nerviosa y apenada.

-¡Si Hinata!, demonios ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-

-Bueno chicos nos vemos, suerte- se despidió Ino, dejando a Naruto y a Hinata solos.

-Y bien Hinata, ¿me ayudaras?-

-Naruto, yo la verdad no creo que…-

-Por favor Hinata- suplico Naruto acercándose a Hinata

-De acuerdo- dijo Hinata apenada.

-"Hinata Hyuga favor de presentarse en la oficina de la Lady Tsunade"-

-¿Yo?- Pregunto Hinata preocupada volteando rápidamente hacía una bocina que se encontraba en una alta esquina de la cafetería.

-Hinata, ¡Hiciste algo malo!, estoy orgulloso de ti- grito Naruto emocionado

-No, Naruto yo no he hecho nada-

-"Hinata Hyuga, favor de presentarse en la oficina de Lady Tsunade"-

-Nos vemos luego Naruto-

-Si Hinata, y tranquila no pasara nada, te lo digo por experiencia- giño un ojo mientras tenía una gran sonrisa.

Hinata asustada agarro su mochila y se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida.

.

.

.

Hinata apenada entro a la oficina de Tsunade y vio que estaba su padre sentado en una de las sillas de invitados.

-¿Padre?... lo siento, buenos días Directora Tsunade-

-Tan tierna como siempre, adelante Hinata- dijo Tsunade viendo seriamente a Hinata –Tu padre quiere hablar contigo, así que los dejo solos, bienvenido señor Hyuga es un placer, está en su casa- Tsunade saludo a Hiashi Hyuga y se retiró de la oficina.

-¿Qué sucede, padre?-

-Hinata ven siéntate- Dijo Hiashi en tono de preocupación.

Hinata se dirigió a un asiento alado de su padre, para finalmente sentarse.

-Te necesito Hinata, solo tú puedes ayudarnos hija-

-¿De qué hablas, padre?- pregunto extrañada Hinata

-La empresa está en quiebra, Hinata… y para solucionar ese problema se necesita la ayuda de otra empresa para que pueda invertir en la de nosotros, en otras palabras es como llegar a un acuerdo, para que me entiendas-

-Si te entendí padre, pero, ¿Por qué yo?, son asuntos tuyos, yo no soy nadie en esa empresa-

-La única empresa con la que podemos llegar a un acuerdo y tener más ganancias es con la empresa Otsutsuki-

-Si la conozco, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, si yo pudiera te ayudaría padre pero no tengo el conocimiento suficiente para llegar hacer algo tan…-

-No tienes que ir a en cerrarte en una oficina para que me ayudes-

-¿Entonces?-

Hiashi trago saliva y agarro las manos de su hija, Hinata se sorprendió porque cuando su padre hacia esa acción, se trataba de algo preocupante.

-Te tienes que casar con Toneri Otsusuki, es hijo del dueño de esa empresa-

Hinata se quedó muda y sorprendida, dejando caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla –Yo… padre, no… no puedo-

-Hinata por favor, yo sé que no es correcto que te cases con alguien que tu ni amas y peor… que ni conoces, pero… es la única opción, se tiene que ver esa alianza entre las dos empresas-

-Padre, no sé quién es, aparte no me puedo enamorar de alguien que ni conozco-

-Hare una cena el viernes, ahí lo conocerás… Por favor Hinata te necesito-

-¿Hanabi lo sabe?-

-Sí, hasta se ofreció a casarse pero no la deje, aun no tiene la madures, y Neji lo sabe también-

-Todos lo sabían- bajo la mirada Hinata mostrando tristeza.

-Si Hinata-

-De acuerdo padre, pero primero necesito tiempo para conocerlo, nada surge de la nada-

…

Una noche en la ciudad de Osaka, la mansión de los Uchihas se encontraba en total silencio, no había señal que movimiento en ese lugar, pero en una de las habitaciones, se escuchaban unos gemidos de una mujer, si, era Tayuya con Sasuke, ambos en la cama, mientras ella que estaba encima de él moviendo sus caderas rápidamente, él tenía ambas manos en la cintura de Tayuya, Sasuke con los ojos cerrados concentrado y emocionado.

-Sasuke…- gemía Tayuya.

La respiración de él era muy rápida, le gustaba sentir esa sensación, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que hacía con ella no era para nada amor, ni siquiera le daba importancia que Tayuya estuviera en esa situación así, él cada vez que lo hacía con ella, se imaginaba que estaba con Sakura, era inevitable.

-Sasuke… sigue-

-Sakura…-

Sasuke movía rápidamente su cuerpo para entrar más en Tayuya, hasta que al fin ella sintió el orgasmo que tanto le gustaba, al saber que la persona responsable de provocárselo había sido un Uchiha, Sasuke se vino en ella unos segundos después, él se apartó de Tayuya, mientras descansaba de dicho encuentro.

-La volviste a mencionar, ¿porque nunca haz mencionado el mío?- Tayuya agitada volteando a ver a Sasuke.

-Nunca lo mencionare- Dijo Sasuke algo agitado mientras se ponía el pantalón de su pijama

-Eso lo sé, pero está bien, no me importa mientras lo haga contigo, soy la más feliz del mundo- Tayuya emocionada abrazo a Sasuke.

-Es mejor que te vistas y te vayas- Se levantó Sasuke de la cama, dirigiéndose al balcón de su habitación.

-Siempre que lo hacemos, te levantas de la cama y volteas a ver al cielo ¿Por qué?, siempre me lo he preguntado-

-Eso no te importa, ya vístete y vete de aquí-

-Eres tan molesto, como si alguien fuera a venir, eres él único que vive aquí, tu madre se la pasa viajando y tu tío ni siquiera está aquí, estas solo Sasuke admítelo, solo me tienes a mí-

-¡Cállate!-

-Solo digo la verdad- Dijo orgullosa Tayuya

-¡Lárgate Tayuya!...-

-Está bien me iré, pero ya quiero ver cuando me vayas a buscar para que te dé un poco de "consuelo"- se acercó Tayuya con las sabanas enrolladas en su cuerpo para darle un beso a Sasuke.

Él la esquivo y continúo viendo las luces de la ciudad. –No te preocupes en volver y ni esperes a que yo te llame, esta fue la última vez que estás conmigo-

-Eres tan ingenuo, sabes que yo soy la única que puede satisfacer tus necesidades como hombre-

-No eres la única que me desea, ¿lo olvidas?, soy un Uchiha- Dijo Sasuke en tono orgulloso.

Tayuya indignada dio la vuelta, se puso su vestido y sus tacones.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Nadie te hará sentir lo que yo te hago sentir!- Ella salió de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta de la habitación.

Sasuke que aún seguía viendo por la ventana el cielo con luna llena y sin darle importancia alguna con lo sucedido con Tayuya.

-Nadie… pero conozco a alguien hasta sin hacer nada, lo hace mejor que tú y que cualquier otra- suspiro Sasuke empañando el cristal de la ventana.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, estoy muy feliz porque veo que les ha gustado esta segunda temporada y espero que la sigan disfrutando mucho, por ahora me enfocare unos dos capítulos, aproximadamente, al NaruHina, ya que igual me encanta esa pareja, pero no se preocupen, ¡EL SASUSAKU VIENE CON TODO!._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	5. Un Diamante Frente a Mi-Chapter 5

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _Un Diamante Frente a Mi_

La noche fría de luna llena, ya eran las once de la noche, en la habitación de las chicas, ellas se encontraban sentadas en el mueble del centro, solamente las alumbraba una lámpara que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, Ino y Sakura estaban sorprendidas por lo que Hinata les había contado con respecto al compromiso con Toneri.

-Hinata, primero Kiba y ahora ese tipo ¿Cómo dices que se llama?- pregunto Ino con cara de preocupación.

-Toneri…- Hinata suspiro con los ojos llorosos –Nadie me corresponde, chicas- rompió en llanto.

-Hinata no digas eso- dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, Ino… solo quiero que alguien me ame de verdad, no por compromiso-

Sakura trago saliva y limpio las lágrimas a su amiga.

-Yo sé que alguien si te amara de verdad, yo lo sé…- Dijo Sakura con los ojos llorosos.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo- Ino agarro la mano de Hinata.

Hinata suspiro y se quedó viendo a sus amigas.

-Chicas, hay algo que necesito decirles…-

Sakura e Ino se voltearon a ver, ya que ambas se imaginaban lo que era.

-Yo… no sé como decirlo-

-Tranquila, si gustas nos puedes decir después- dijo Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Quiero decirlo, chicas-

-Como tú quieras Hinata- Sakura volteó a verla con mirada melancólica.

Hinata trago saliva, con los ojos rojos y llorosos se quedó viendo a sus amigas.

-Estoy enamorada de Naruto desde el primer momento que lo vi-

Sakura e Ino sonrieron levemente mientras veían a su amiga, realmente no estaban sorprendidas.

-Digan algo chicas- dijo Hinata confundida.

-Ya lo sabíamos Hinata- Ino limpio una lágrima de la mejilla de Hinata.

-Igual sabemos que tú eres la "chica misteriosa" que tanto busca Naruto- sonrió Sakura.

-¿Cómo lo saben?...- pregunto confundida Hinata.

-Eso no importa ahora, creo que lo que realmente importa ahora es que ese tonto de Naruto se dé cuenta que tú eres esa famosa chica- Dijo Sakura levantándose del sillón.

-No Sakura, si Naruto se entera no sé cómo reaccionara, me dejara de hablar… y es lo que menos quiero-

-Dudo mucho que eso suceda, pero algún día se tendrá que enterar-

-Por ahora no quiero que se entere, no tiene caso, me voy a casar aunque suene extraño, pero no se puede hacer nada… déjenlo así chicas por favor-

Ino y Sakura se voltearon a ver preocupadas.

-Esta bien, si es tu decisión Hinata, la respetaremos, no le diremos nada a nadie, lo prometemos, ¿Verdad Ino?-

-Si Hinata, te queremos mucho como para verte sufrir, eres tan linda con nosotras que no te mereces esto, pero al menos déjanos ayudarte con respecto al tema de que vas a casar- Dijo Ino.

-No chicas, es palabra de mi padre, ni yo puedo negarlo por más que quisiera-

-De acuerdo- suspiro Sakura.

.

.

.

Un viernes a las seis de la tarde, en la ciudad de Osaka, la mansión Uchiha con las luces pagadas y como siempre en total silencio. Sasuke con la pijama puesta, estaba en la gran cocina demasiado moderna y amplia, abrió el refrigerador para sacar un jugo de naranja, cuando escucho que la puerta principal se abrió, no le dio importancia, se sirvió el jugo en un vaso y se dirigió a la sala para ver de quien se trataba. La puerta principal se abrió, era Madara Uchiha y su asistente mientras cargaba unas tres maletas.

-Déjalas en la habitación- Dijo Madara apuntando.

-Si señor- contesto su asistente y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sasuke serio.

Madara volteo para verlo, se quitó sus lentes de sol para luego dejarlos en una mesa de cristal que se encontraba en una esquina.

-¿No te alegras de verme?-

-No, simplemente me sorprendo-

-Da igual-

Madara saco de un gabinete una botella de vino y una copa.

-¿Quieres?- pregunto moviendo la botella de vino.

-No tomo, gracias-

-¿No tomas?, claro, las sirvientas dicen otra cosa… y dime, ¿Qué tan bien lo hace Tayuya?- pregunto Madara en tono de burla mientras se servía vino en la copa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No respondiste mi pregunta-

-De acuerdo, me quedaré aquí por un tiempo, ¿Y tu madre dónde está?-

-Está en París-

-Como siempre, abandonando a todo lo que tiene cerca- Dijo Madara mientras bebía el vino.

-Ella no me ha abandonado, así que cállate-

-Creo que si hubiera estado siempre cerca de tu padre y tu hermano, ellos no se hubieran muerto-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto molesto Sasuke.

Madara suspiro y se recargo en un sillón de la sala -Gracias a la gran depresión que tuvo tú querido padre, la empresa no hubiera estado en quiebra hace unos años, haciendo que tuviera problemas con empresas poderosas como la de los Haruno, y por si no lo sabías tu madre y tu padre estaban a punto de divorciarse, es por eso que siempre tu padre estaba distanciado a ti y a tu hermano-

Sasuke tenía la respiración agitada, no quería aparentar ante su tío que estaba impresionado y confundido.

-Mi madre es una persona muy importante en el mundo de la moda, por eso está ausente y lo entiendo-

Madara se burló mientras veía a Sasuke y bebía vino.

-Eres tan ingenuo, tu madre estuvo engañando a tu padre por un tiempo, es por eso que estuvieron a punto de divorciarse, pero no lo hicieron ¿sabes porque?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que mataron a tu padre antes que lo hicieran- se río Madara, tanto que se escuchaban sus risas por toda la mansión.

-¡Cállate!- se acercó Sasuke a Madara, a punto de darle un golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear?- burlo Madara.

-Sabes que tengo razón, aparte ve el lado bueno a todo esto si ellos se divorciaban tú e Itachi iban a quedar desheredados, porque la patria protestad la tendría tu madre…-

-¡No hay lado bueno en todo esto!, ¡No mientras mi padre y mi hermano estén muertos!-

-Silencio niño, deberías estar feliz de ser el próximo heredero de todo esto, pero… ten cuidado no vayas a terminar como tu padre y tu hermano- continuo burlándose Madara.

Sasuke no se contuvo y le dio un golpe a Madara haciendo que tirara la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos.

-¡No nos vuelvas a cuestionar! Y ¡Déjanos en paz a mí y a mi madre!-

Sasuke salió furioso de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación.

.

.

.

El preocupante viernes había llegado, era de noche. En la mansión Hyuga, Hinata que se encontraba en su habitación estaba mirándose al espejo, tenía puesto un vestido lila de un hombro, largo y pegado dejando ver la hermosa figura que guardaba debajo de la ropa grande que usaba.

-¿Puedo pasar, Hinata?- pregunto Neji desde afuera de la habitación.

-Si Neji, pasa- respondió Hinata sin dejarse de ver en el espejo.

Neji que vestía un traje de gala, entro mirando al suelo, al alzar la mirada se sorprendió de lo hermosa que se veía Hinata.

-Hinata…-

-Me… me… ¿Me veo mal?- pregunto Hinata volteando a ver a Neji.

-Para nada, te vez bien- Dijo Neji sin parpadear. –Ya están llegando los invitados, es mejor que bajes-

Hinata suspiro, asentando con la cabeza un sí, ella camino pasando alado de Neji, pero él la detuvo agarrándola del hombro.

-Hey, espera…-

Hinata volteo a verlo -¿Qué sucede?-

-Tranquila, sé que esto lo haces a la fuerza, por nosotros, sin embargo ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo, así que mucha suerte… y créeme es algo que siempre te agradeceré Hinata, eres fuerte, gracias- suspiro Neji.

Neji abrazo a Hinata, haciendo que a ella se le salieran unas lágrimas.

-Hey no llores-

-Cierto el maquillaje- Dijo Hinata secándose las lágrimas.

-Pensé que eras de esas chicas que no les interesa como se ven-

-Vamos Neji- sonrío Hinata

En la sala principal de la mansión Hyuga ya habían llegado algunos invitados, entre ellos estaban Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai y Naruto. Sakura traía puesto un vestido largo de color rojo vino, sin tirantes en los hombros, Ino, igualmente largo, pero de color purpura con lentejuelas, mientras que los chicos vestidos de traje negro.

-Ino me sorprendes cada vez más, tus pechos se ven más grandes de lo normal- Dijo Sai con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Shikamaru y Naruto voltearon a ver los pechos de Ino, haciendo que ella se los cubriera y se apenara.

-¡Cállate Sai!- dijo Ino apenada.

-Chicos ya quiero ver a Hinata- Sakura emocionada viendo hacia las escaleras.

-Cierto, se ha de ver muy linda, ¿Verdad Naruto?- pregunto Ino lanzando indirecta.

-Sí, claro, aunque es seguro que traiga puesto un vestido largo y de manga largas, como acostumbra a usar- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Aparte Hinata es Hinata, siempre se verá tan…-

Naruto no pudo terminar la frase al darse cuenta que todos estaban mirando sorprendidos hacia las escaleras, él se volteó y se dio cuenta del porque los demás habían reaccionado así, era Hinata que bajaba agarrada del brazo de Neji.

-…Linda- termino la frase Naruto.

-¿Dijiste algo Naruto?- pregunto Sai.

-… No nada- reacciono Naruto.

Hinata se acercó a sus amigos, algo apenada ya que Naruto estaba ahí.

-Hola- dijo ella mirando a Naruto.

-¡Hinata! Te vez hermosa- Dijo emocionada Ino, mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Si Hinata, me dejaste sorprendida- Sakura sonrió

-Hola Naruto- dijo Hinata apenada.

-Hinata…- Naruto estaba boca abierta, tenía la mirada en ella como si estuviera viendo un diamante frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella nerviosa.

-Es que, estas muy…-

-¡Hinata!- grito Hanabi saliendo de un grupo de personas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Hinata asustada.

Hanabi traía puesto un vestido largo de color naranja, haciéndola aparentar más edad.

-Nuestro padre te está buscando para…- Hanabi no termino a frase al ver a los chicos. –Hola chicos, soy Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata, tú has de ser Naruto ¿verdad?- coqueteo mientras estiraba el brazo para ser saludada de beso en la mano.

-Sí, yo soy…-

-Hanabi, vamos- interrumpió Hinata jalando del brazo llevándosela de ahí

-Cierto, nos vemos luego chicos- se despidió Hanabi.

-Tengo una duda- dijo Naruto a sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, hoy no es el cumpleaños de Hinata o ¿sí?-

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Sai se llevaron la mano a la frente, no podían creer que Naruto no sabía el motivo de su presencia.

Sakura reviro los ojos -Ay Naruto, veras ella…-

El sonido de unas copas interrumpieron a Sakura, era Hiashi que estaba parado en las escaleras, junto a él estaba el señor Ōtsutsuki, Toneri un chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules, y Hinata sintiéndose incomoda ante la situación.

-Bienvenidos esta noche a esta cena de gala, el motivo de esta celebración es para anunciar la incorporación de la empresa Hyuga con la empresa Ōtsutsuki, gracias al noviazgo entre mi hermosa hija Hinata Hyuga y por supuesto Toneri Ōtsutsuki- anuncio Hiashi muy orgulloso.

Todos aplaudieron, a excepción de Sakura, Ino y Naruto.

-Hi… Hinata ¿tiene novio?- pregunto Naruto con cara de preocupación.

-Sí, Naruto- suspiro Sakura.

Naruto desde donde estaba observaba las reacciones que hacia Hinata, la notaba incomoda ante esa situación.

-No se ve feliz, Sakura- Dijo Naruto en tono nostálgico.

-Lo sabemos-

Por otro lado Toneri agarro de la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras.

-Hola Hinata- dijo Toneri.

-Hola- saludo Hinata desviando su mirada hacia las personas que se encontraban en la sala.

-Por fin te conozco, me dijeron que eras bonita pero en mi opinión puedo decir que eres realmente hermosa-

-Gracias- respondió Hinata sin mirarlo y en tono indiferente.

-Y bien jóvenes, ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomara conocerse?- se acercó el padre de Toneri mientras sonreía.

-Una semana- -Seis meses- respondieron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Toneri, los dos se voltearon a ver.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Hiashi.

-Creo que es decisión de ella- dijo Toneri mirando a Hinata de pies a cabeza.

-Seis meses, padre, supongo que es hasta poco- Respondió Hinata muy seria.

-Perfecto, entonces en seis meses se anunciara su matrimonio- dijo el padre de Toneri.

-Seis meses que pasarán muy rápido- Hiashi con son una sonrisa fingida mientras veía a Hinata que tenía la mirada abajo.

-Seis meses- susurro Hinata con mirada abajo.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, estoy muy feliz porque veo que les ha gustado esta segunda temporada y espero que la sigan disfrutando mucho, por ahora me enfocare unos dos capítulos, aproximadamente, al NaruHina, ya que igual me encanta esa pareja, pero no se preocupen, ¡EL SASUSAKU VIENE CON TODO!._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	6. Noción del Tiempo-Chapter 6

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _Noción del Tiempo_

Un miércoles en la mañana, Sakura estaba sentada en una de las mesas al aire libre, cerca de la alberca, ella bebía una soda mientras usaba su laptop para hacer tarea, en ese momento se sienta Sasori alado de ella.

-¿Puedo interrumpir?- pregunto él sonriendo.

-Hola, no te había visto últimamente- Saludo Sakura, lo cual ya había dejado de teclear para prestarle atención a Sasori.

-¿Mucha tarea?-

-Se puede decir que si-

-Me preguntaba, ¿Si, te gustaría salir este fin de semana?-

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente, estaba muy apenada y sorprendida por la pregunta inesperada.

-si… si… claro- tartamudeo.

-Genial, otra pregunta, ¿tú eres de tercer año?-

-No, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Eres de segundo?-

-Sí, ¿Qué esperabas?, tu eres de primero, veo que te gustan las mayores-

Sasori río sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

-Tú eres la menor aquí-

-Quieres decir que eres de tercero-

-Sí, solo que soy de nuevo ingreso, soy de Kyoto-

-¿Y qué haces aquí?, sin ofender, solo es curiosidad-

-Mi madre y yo venimos aquí por el trabajo de mi padre, será dueño de un teatro aquí en Tokio-

-Que genial-

-Sí, en fin ¿paso por ti el fin de semana a tu casa?-

-En realidad, yo me quedo aquí los fines de semana, no me gusta ir a casa-

-Entonces no hay problema, paso por ti-

-De acuerdo- sonrió Sakura.

.

.

.

Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru, estaban sentados en el pasto de uno de los campos del colegio y su tema de conversación era sobre películas, Hinata solo estaba de oyente y realmente no estaba concentrada del todo. En ese momento se empieza a escuchar el ruido de un helicóptero, muy cerca de ellos, el cual por tan cerca que estaba bajando empezó a soplar demasiado el viento. Los cinco amigos se levantaron rápidamente para apartarse de ahí y ver de qué se trataba.

-¡Demonios mi cabello!- grito Ino molesta.

-¡Me entro una basura en el ojo!- dijo Naruto tapándose los ojos.

-De todo se quejan, que problemáticos-

El helicóptero se detuvo, los alumnos que andaban por ahí estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido…

-"Hinata Hyuga, mi querida novia que tanto quiero…-

La puerta del helicóptero se abrió, Toneri salió de ahí con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y una cajita de regalo.

-No puede ser…- Dijo Hinata nerviosa y avergonzada por la situación.

-¡Demonios, quiero ver!- Grito Naruto desesperado por quitarse la basura en el ojo.

-Hinata…- Dijo Ino mirando a su amiga.

Toneri se acercó a Hinata, abrazándola con dificultad gracias al gran ramo de rosas rojas que traía en su mano.

-Toma Hinata, esto es tuyo-

Hinata con trabajo y agarro el ramo, ya que estaba muy grande, y con la otra mano agarro la cajita de regalo.

-Toneri, esto es…-

-Sí, novia mía, todo esto es tuyo- Dijo orgulloso.

-Al fin… ¿Qué sucede Hinata?- pregunto Naruto relajado por lograr deshacerse de la basura en el ojo.

-Mira Hinata…- Toneri abrió la cajita que estaba en las manos de Hinata, y vio que adentro había un collar de oro con diamantes.

-Toneri…- Dijo sorprendida Hinata.

Toneri se puso detrás de Hinata para poder poner el collar en su cuello, todos observaban la escena "romántica", Naruto trago saliva mirando al suelo mostrando en su rostro preocupación.

-Esta será una de las primeras pruebas de amor, Hinata- dijo Toneri terminando de abrochar el collar. –Siempre juntos-

Naruto alzo la mirada rápidamente y con su cara de preocupación se acercó a la pareja.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿No te das cuenta que ella no te quiere?!- grito Naruto desesperado.

-Naruto…- Dijo Hinata asustada.

-Vivirá un infierno a tu lado, ella no puede estar alado de alguien que no quiere-

-¿Te gusta Hinata?- pregunto Toneri orgulloso.

Naruto dio un pequeño salto y fijo su mirada afiliada hacia Hinata.

-No… no… no me gusta, ella es solo mi amiga- Tartamudeo Naruto sin dejar de mirar a Hinata.

Hinata en ese momento sintió como su corazón había sido lanzado desde un edificio de unos cien pisos.

-Ella nunca te amara, Toneri- dijo Naruto mirando al pasto, él se dio la vuelta, agarro su mochila y se retiró del campo.

-El idiota es el, no se merece a alguien como tú- Dijo Toneri mientras se ponía sus lentes de sol.

Hinata lo ignoro por completo, ella seguía viendo como Naruto se iba indignado por lo sucedido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Cinco meses después…_**

En la ciudad de Osaka, Sasuke había dejado de ir al colegio, por empezar a asistir a las juntas de la empresa Uchiha, alado de su tío Madara, de vez en cuando Suiguetsu y Jugo lo visitaban a la mansión, al menos para distraerse, en el caso de Tayuya, él ya no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

Sasuke cada día estaba más serio y concentrado en la empresa, algunas veces él trataba de escuchar a escondidas las juntas en privado que tenía Madara con otras personas, según el de negocios.

.

.

.

En Tokio, el ambiente en el colegio estaba cada vez más tenso, Sakura y Sasori habían tenido varias citas, al cine, a los parques, a restaurantes, entre otros, pero su relación como amigos no pasaba a algo más. Mientras, el día para anunciar el compromiso de Hinata con Toneri se acercaba, la pareja había tenido cenas de negocios, salidas a restaurantes o simplemente quedarse en la mansión Hyuga para pasar el rato, demasiado aburrido para parecer verdad.

Era la noche, un fin de semana tranquilo, en la mansión Yamanaka, Ino estaba en su habitación, ya con pijama puesta peinaba su largo cabello rubio claro, mirándose pensativa al espejo, de repente se escucha que su ventana había sido golpeada por una piedra pequeña, ella se asustó y se levantó rápidamente para ir a ver de qué se trataba, al abrir su ventana, salió hacia en balcón y se llevó la grata sorpresa de ver a Sai, apunto de lanzar una piedra.

-¡Hey espera, me vas a golpear!- grito Ino cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

-Pensé que no saldrías- susurro Sai, por miedo a levantar a alguien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ino en tono indiferente.

-Obviamente, vine a verte, déjame subir, hace frio aquí-

-Mejor te abro la puerta principal, espera…-

-¿Y tus padres?-

-Están de viaje, así que no hay problema- giño Ino el ojo.

Ino bajo las escaleras rápidamente, abrió la gran puerta de madera haciendo pasar a Sai.

-Entonces…- dijo Ino mirando de pies a cabeza a Sai -¿Quieres un té?-

-Sí gracias-

Los dos se dirigieron a la amplia cocina, Ino empezó a preparar té para ambos, la mansión estaba en completo silencio, las sirvientas estaban durmiendo, así que había una completa tranquilidad. Ino dejo calentando el té y se acercó a Sai, el cual estaba viendo los cuadros de la sala, que lograban verse desde la cocina.

-¿Quién los pinto?- pregunto Sai.

-No tengo idea, mi padre los gano en una subasta- respondió Ino sin importancia.

-¿Me prestas un lápiz y hoja papel?-

Ino se lo quedo viendo raramente –De acuerdo- Ella camino hacia un pequeño escritorio que estaba por ahí, tomo un lápiz y una hoja de papel.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Ino mientras le daba a Sai lo que había pedido.

-Gracias… bien, ahora no te muevas-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Hazme caso, solo serán por cinco minutos-

-de acuerdo-

Ino lo obedeció, Sai miraba y dibujaba, la miraba y dibujaba, ella se sentía apenada por la forma en la que él ponía sus ojos en ella. Al pasar cinco minutos, Sai dejo de dibujar y puso en las manos de Ino la hoja de papel.

-Sai… esto es… hermoso- dijo Ino sorprendida.

-Gracias, me gusta dibujar lo que me gusta-

Ino lo miro rápidamente sonrojada, ella soltó la hoja de papel y se dirigió a Sai.

-¿Te gusta dibujar lo que te gusta?- pregunto ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Escuchaste bien-

Ino se acercó al rostro de Sai, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él para finalmente darle un beso en los labios, respondió al instante, la abrazo por la cintura empujándola hacia él mismo mientras caminaba hacia a la pared acorralándola, ella lo empujaba torpemente sin dejar de besarlo, pero él volvía a acorralarla, empezaron a caminar por toda la cocina, tirando algunos sartenes que se encontraban por ahí.

Sai empezó a besar el cuello de Ino, la respiración de ella estaba muy agitada tanto que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él, volvió a besarla en los labios, mientras alzaba la blusa y acariciaba el abdomen de ella. No se resistió y se quitó la blusa dejando al aire sus grandes atributos, que gracias a los entrenamientos de porrista había podido conseguir.

Ella dejo de besarlo y ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos.

-Sai, esta vez quiero hacerlo- dijo ella agitada pero muy decidida.

-Ya te conozco lo suficiente-

Él sonrió, acaricio su mejilla y volvió a besarla

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente en el restaurante, Naruto y su padre, Minato, fueron de visita para ir a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

-Buenos días, señor Minato- Dijo Ayame mientras traía en las manos unas carpetas.

-Buenos días-

-Me alegro que hayan llegado, Naruto alguien vino a ver…-

-¡Naruto!- grito una voz detrás de Ayame.

Ayame no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpida.

-No puede ser, ¡Konohamaru!- sobre salto Naruto.

-Hey hola- Saludo Konohamaru muy contento –Hola, señor Minato-

-¿Cómo estas Konohamaru?, ¿vienes de visita?- pregunto Minato.

-Sí, mi abuelo vino por unos asuntos sobre el colegio-

-Cierto, tu abuelo es el verdadero dueño de Konoha-

-Sí, el próximo año estudiare ahí y te veré Naruto- Dijo Konohamaru muy orgulloso.

-Perdón por interrumpir, ¿les gustaría que les preparara una mesa?- pregunto Ayame.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Naruto.

-Me gustaría quedarme hijo, pero tengo que ver unos asuntos del trabajo- Minato le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a Naruto.

Konohamaru y Naruto ya estaban desayunando y conversando sobre las aventuras que habían hecho de pequeños, Konohamaru es tres años menor que Naruto, sus abuelos, Jiraiya y Sarutobi son muy amigos, es esa la razón por la cual ellos dos se llevan muy bien.

Los dos estaban muy contentos por volver a verse, su conversación era muy emocionante para ambos, pero cambio su emoción cuando ambos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta principal del restaurante y vieron que estaban entrando Hinata, Toneri, Hiashi, el señor Otsutsuki y Hanabi.

-Hinata…- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Es muy linda- Konohamaru suspiro.

Naruto igual suspiro –Si… Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Vez linda a Hinata?-

Konohamaru suspiro –Si… ¿Quién es Hinata? ¿Te gusta?-

-¿Hinata? No ella, no…-

Mientras Naruto y Konohamaru se enredaban con sus palabras, los Hyuga y los Otsutsuki, se sentaban en una mesa cerca de la de ellos, Hanabi y Toneri fueron los únicos en notar la presencia de Naruto.

-Espera, Hinata ¿te gusta? Si o no- pregunto Konohamaru confuso.

-No ella no, pero ¿tú la vez linda?-

Toneri no dejaba de ver a Naruto, pero él sabía perfectamente que Naruto ya había notado la presencia de ellos, así que Toneri se acercó al odio derecho de Hinata.

-¿Te puedo dar un beso?- pregunto Toneri susurrando mientras volteaba a ver hacia donde estaba Naruto.

Hinata reacciono rápido y sobre saltando por dicha pregunta –No… No Toneri, estamos en público-

-Vamos, es solo un beso-

-No… no, no quiero-

Mientras Toneri trataba de convencer a Hinata, Naruto y Konohamaru seguían de confundidos.

-¿Hinata linda?- pregunto Konohamaru

-Si-

-¿Es la castaña?-

-No, ella es Hanabi-

-¿Hanabi? O ¿Hinata?-

-¡Demonios Konohamaru!-

Hanabi noto que Toneri y Hinata estaban discutiendo, igual noto que su padre, el señor Hyuga y Otsutsuki conversaban sin notar lo sucedido y que Naruto y Konohamaru seguían con sus caras de confusión, como si estuvieran resolviendo ejercicios de matemáticas o algo por el estilo.

-¡Ya!, dime ¿Quién es Hinata?- pregunto Konohamaru frustrado.

-Mira, la chica de cabello negro azulado, ella es Hinata-

-Ya entiendo, pensé que era la hermosa chica castaña- suspiro Konohamaru.

-Creo que se llama Hanabi, es todo lo contrario a Hinata, bueno al menos eso note-

-Hanabi- suspiro Konohamaru -La vi y mi corazón lanzo chispas…-

Hanabi se estaba desesperando, al ver todo lo que sucedía frente a ella, Toneri estaba obligando a Hinata a hacer algo que no quería, es algo que se notaba desde kilómetros pero los señores padres no lo hacían, tanto fue la frustración de Hanabi que se aferró al mantel de la mesa y se aventó al suelo fingiendo un desmayo, haciendo que todos se la quedaran viendo.

-¡Hanabi!- grito Hinata muy asustada.

Naruto y Konohamaru corrieron hacia donde estaba Hanabi.

-Hanabi despierta- decía Hinata desesperadamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Naruto preocupado sentándose en el suelo junto a ella.

-Naruto… no, no lo sé ella se desmayó de repente…- Hinata estaba muy desesperada.

-Naruto, ¿está bien Hanabi?- pregunto Konohamaru preocupado.

-No lo sé…-

-Creo que necesita respiración boca a boca, yo tomé clases de primero auxilios…-

Konohamaru se agacho en cuclillas para darle respiración boca a boca, al momento de querer dárselo, Hanabi abrió los ojos sorprendida encontrándose a Konohamaru con sus labios a centímetros de los de ella y a lo cual grito por el susto, Hanabi se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Hinata y Naruto.

-Hanabi me alegro que estés bien- dijo aliviada Hinata.

-Sí, claro, estoy bien… y tu ¿Quién te crees para querer besarme?- dijo Hanabi indignada viendo de pies a cabeza a Konohamaru.

-Yo, yo, yo…-

-Es un amigo mío, Konohamaru- interrumpió Naruto.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente, continuemos desayunando felizmente, por favor- Dijo el padre de Toneri sentándose en la mesa.

Toneri, Hanabi y Hiashi se sentaron, mientras que Hinata jalo del brazo a Naruto apartándolos de los demás.

-Quiero agradecerte por la intensión de querer ayudar a Hanabi, al igual que Konohamaru-

-No es por nada Hinata, no me gusta verte preocupada-

-Gracias Naruto-

* * *

 _Hola chicos, estoy muy feliz porque veo que les ha gustado esta segunda temporada y espero que la sigan disfrutando mucho._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	7. La Que Tanto He Buscado-Chapter 7

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _La Que Tanto He Buscado_

...

Un domingo en la tarde, Sakura estaba en la habitación mirando televisión mientras comía unas papas fritas, con la mirada perdida prestando más atención a los recuerdos de Sasuke y ella, que tanto pasaban por su mente, no podía olvidar el tiempo vivido a su lado, en ese momento tocan la puerta de su habitación haciendo que ella reaccionara y dejara de estar pensativa, Sakura se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Hola- Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa, mientras tenía en su mano una caja de pizza.

-Sasori, hola, ¿pizza?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida al verlo.

-Podemos comerla ¿sabes?, si me dejaras pasar-

Sakura se apartó de la puerta para que Sasori pudiera pasar y finalmente él dejo la caja de pizza en la mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación.

Después de un rato, la caja de pizza quedó vacía y Sakura y Sasori se reían de una experiencia graciosa que él había contado.

-Eso fue muy gracioso…- Dijo Sakura terminándose el ultimo bocado de pizza

-Sí, pero en fin, las cosas de la vida ¿no?-

Sakura cambio su expresión sonriente a una más seria –Si…-

Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio, ella miraba hacia el suelo, mientras que él no dejaba de mirarla.

-Oye Sakura-

-Si dime- contesto ella mirándolo

Sasori se acercó a Sakura, rodeo su cuello con su mano, quedando a unos diez centímetros de ella.

-Sasori…-

Él no contesto, todo lo contrario se acercó más a ella dándole un beso en los labios, ella se sorprendió y quedó helada por unos segundos, pero respondió al beso, los dos se besaban tiernamente, por la mente de Sakura no pasaba absolutamente nada, pareciera como si lo estuviera disfrutando, pero después de unos cinco minutos pasaron por su mente todos los recuerdos que tenía con Sasuke, haciendo que ella empujara a Sasori.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto él preocupado.

-No puedo Sasori- Dijo Sakura agitada y a punto de romper en llanto –Siento, es que… no puedo amar a nadie-

-No entiendo Sakura-

-No puedo amar a nadie más, que no sea él- rompió en llanto Sakura.

-Eso imagine-

Ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos -¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-Tu mirada y tu forma de pensar, todo eso tiene que ver, soy muy observador-

-Lo siento, Sasori-

-Tranquila, pensé que si salía contigo podía hacerte olvidar o algo por el estilo-

-No se puedo, me hubiera gustado pero no puedo, Sasori, no puedo- seguía llorando Sakura.

Sasori abrazo a Sakura, después se apartó de ella y se la quedo viendo.

-Tranquila- Dijo Sasori secando las lágrimas de Sakura –Ese alguien que tanto amas, regresara por ti, cuando un amor es tan fuerte, no existe distancia y obstáculo, así que tranquila-

-Gracias, en serio, por tus palabras y por distraerme un rato- Sonrió Sakura.

-Por nada… y bueno, creo que ya es tarde, es hora de irme-

Sasori se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, al igual que Sakura, para poder despedirlo.

-Nos vemos Sakura-

-Adiós, Sasori-

Sasori salió de la habitación, Sakura cerró la puerta y al momento de hacerlo se apoyó a la puerta suspirando con su mirada mostrando tristeza.

.

.

.

La semana pasó lenta, más porque fue de exámenes, en fin, ya era viernes en la tarde, Neji estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, cuando de repente recibe una llamada de su tío Hiashi.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Neji

*-Neji, necesito un favor-

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Neji en tono de molestia.

*-Necesito que vayas a la empresa de los Otsutsuki, y les lleves una información confidencial que envié a tu correo electrónico-

-De acuerdo- dijo Neji frunciendo el ceño.

Neji encendió su laptop y empezó a buscar el correo, imprimió la información, agarro las llaves de su automóvil y se retiró de su habitación.

.

.

.

Naruto iba saliendo del edificio de los hombres, se dirigió hacia la salida del colegio, ya que iba a pasar la noche en su departamento, pero en ese momento iba pasando Sakura saboreando un helado de chocolate.

-¡Sakura!_ grito Naruto desde la reja principal del colegio.

Sakura dio un brinco ya que el grito de Naruto la había asustado.

-¿A dónde vas, Sakura?- pregunto Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

-Me asustaste- dijo Sakura tragando saliva.

-¿Tan feo estoy?- pregunto ofendido.

-No es eso, es que… iba pensando cosas…- bajo su mirada

-¿Estas bien?, últimamente no hemos hablado mucho-

-Si Naruto, estoy bien, ya sabes los exámenes y así-

-Para compensar el susto, te invito a comer al restaurante-

-No tengo hambre Naruto-

-¿Estas enferma?- pregunto preocupado tocando la frente de Sakura. –Vamos Sakura, pide lo que quieras-

Sakura se quedó pensativa unos segundos, después sonrió y acento un si con su cabeza.

.

.

.

Neji estaba entrando a la empresa Otsutsuki, subió hasta el último piso del edificio y se dirigió con la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes, soy el sobrino de Hiashi Hyuga, vine a entregarle unos papeles, ¿será que pueda?...-

-Claro, permita que me comunique con el-

La joven recepcionista empezó a teclear el teléfono, puso una cara extrañada y pensativa, ya que al parecer el teléfono no servía.

-Creo que no hay señal, pero puede pasar sin problemas, es la última puerta de color negro, la más grande- apunto la recepcionista con su dedo índice.

-Gracias-

Neji camino hacia la puerta indicada, estuvo a punto de abrir pero se detuvo al escuchar risas del señor Otsutsuki y Toneri, que provenían desde adentro.

-Tienes que ser más inteligente Toneri, porque yo lo soy, más que Hiashi, por supuesto, su empresa se podía salvar solamente con invertir en la empresa de su hermano, Hisashi, eso era todo, sin la necesidad de estar sacrificando a su hija- río a carcajadas el señor Otsutsuki.

-La verdad padre, por otro lado hubiera preferido a Hanabi, es una niña incrédula y coqueta, todo lo contrario a Hinata, ¿puedes creer que ni siquiera la he besado?, no me quiero imaginar la noche de bodas con ella- Dijo Toneri en tono preocupante.

-Tranquilo, te divorcias de Hinata cuando yo ya me haya hecho dueño de todas las empresas Hyuga-

Neji desde afuera frunció el ceño, apretó sus manos, tanto que los nudillos se veían blancos y se dio la vuelta realmente furioso.

.

.

.

Sakura y Naruto estaban cenando en la terraza del restaurante, era una vista hermosa, habían elegido ese lugar por dos obvias razones, cena y el cielo de noche, nada más perfecto que eso, para ella.

-¿y bien Sakura?, ¿Qué paso con Sasori?- pregunto Naruto llevándose un bocado de pasta a la boca.

Sakura mientras bebía empezó a toser, ya que la pregunta inesperada de Naruto la había tomado de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto ella con su mirada a su platillo.

-Es Konoha, Sakura, todo se sabe, por cierto, ¿ya sabes sobre la relación de Ino y Sai?-

-¿En serio?- pregunto asombrada Sakura mientras se llevaba un bocado de pan tostado a la boca. –Tonta Ino, no nos ha dicho nada-

-Da igual, ¿Qué paso Sasori, Sakura?-

-Nada, Naruto- bajo la mirada Sakura. –Es absurdo, creo que… nada- suspiro

-Dime, Sakura- dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba la mano de Sakura.

Ella alzo su mirada –Creo que ya no puedo volver amar tan fuerte, como lo hice con Sasuke-

-Ustedes siguen conectados, puedo apostarlo-

-Como sea Naruto…- sonrió Sakura con su mirada melancólica –Él no volverá y ni siquiera sé porque se fue, es lo más absurdo de todo esto, bueno… olvidemos a Sasuke, me mareo tan solo recordarlo-

Naruto sonrió, ese momento sonó su celular y atendió a la llamada.

-¿Hola?, Konohamaru, ¿Qué sucede?... ¡¿Qué vas a dónde?! ¡No!, quédate en el departamento ya voy-

Naruto colgó la llamada y se levantó de su lugar dando un gran sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Él tonto de Konohamaru ira a casa de los Hyugas a ver a Hanabi, pero al parecer encontró unas botellas de sake y ya sabes…-

Naruto salió corriendo dejando a Sakura confundida al quedarse sola en la mesa, ella se miraba el lugar vacío de Naruto, pero se dio cuenta que él había dejado su celular, Sakura lo tomo y se levantó de su asiento para ver si lo alcanzaba.

Naruto había estacionado su auto enfrente del restaurante, él a un iba pasando con su caminata rápida esquivando a los clientes parados en el restaurante.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sakura desde las escaleras. -¡Tu celular!-

Había ruido en el restaurante, Naruto no escuchaba que Sakura lo estaba llamando. Ella empezó igualmente a esquivar a los clientes, al salir Naruto del restaurante, estaba cruzando la calle, cuando logro escuchar los gritos de Sakura.

-¡Naruto!-

Él se dio la vuelta lentamente, pero al hacerlo un automóvil que venía a toda velocidad se impactó en él, haciendo que se cayera bruscamente al pavimento y quedara inconsciente.

-¡NARUTO!- grito desesperada Sakura, mientras salía corriendo hacia él.

Toda la gente que pasaba por ahí se detenía a ver lo sucedido. Sakura se aventó de rodillas al pavimento poniendo la cabeza de Naruto en sus piernas.

-Despierta, Naruto- dijo desesperada dando pequeños golpes en la mejilla de él.

…

 _En la fiesta, Naruto estaba fuera de control y mientras bailaba de una manera muy extraña._

 _-¡Hinata, salgamos de aquí!, sígueme- Naruto agarró de la mano a Hinata llevándosela hacia la salida._

 _Al llegar afuera de la fiesta, Hinata se detiene y Naruto voltea a verla._

 _-¿A dónde me llevas?-Pregunto Hinata preocupada._

 _-Guarda silencio, ven- Naruto la vuelve a jalar de la mano._

 _Naruto se dirige al edificio de los chicos, Hinata caminaba muy confundida, ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de ellos, Naruto cerró la puerta bruscamente, acorralando a Hinata, él puso sus manos en la puerta, por encima de los hombros de Hinata, Naruto empezó acercarse más a Hinata, el corazón de ella le latía demasiado, estaba nerviosa, pero muy dentro sabía que le gustaba estar así con él._

 _-Estás muy linda- dijo Naruto acercándose más a Hinata. –Muy muy linda-_

 _Naruto le dio un beso a Hinata, ella cerro los ojos y le respondió el beso, se volvió cada vez más apasionado, el empezó a bajar su mano por los hombros de ella, después pasando su pecho y así hasta llegar a su cintura…_

…

-Naruto, despierta- decía Sakura mientras lloraba al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba.

Él soltó un gran suspiro, abrió sus ojos bruscamente, y a la primera que vio fue a Sakura llorando.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sakura abrazándolo.

-Sakura…- Dijo Naruto con dificultad.

-¿Estas bien?, solo son raspones, pero en todo lo demás estas…- Dijo Sakura sollozando.

-Sakura… Hinata, es ella… es la chica que tanto he estado buscado-

* * *

 _Hola chicos, estoy muy feliz porque veo que les ha gustado esta segunda temporada y espero que la sigan disfrutando mucho._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	8. Siempre Fuiste Tu-Chapter 8

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _Siempre Fuiste Tu_

...

En la ciudad de Osaka, era noche fresca ya que el invierno estaba a punto de irse.

Sasuke estaba saliendo de una junta de negocios, pero al momento de dirigirse hacia el elevador y poder tomar el ascensor, se dio cuenta que Madara iba muy sospechoso a su oficina, Sasuke lo empezó a seguir, dejando que entrara mientras que él se quedaba a fuera y mientras Madara estaba entrando suena su celular.

-¿Hola?- contesto Madara mientras agarraba unos papeles de la mesa y se sentaba en la gran silla giratoria que tenía. – ¡Demonios!, ¿aún no aparecen?, esos papeles llevan perdidos más de tres años… búscalos, si se puede ¡Hasta por debajo del infierno!-

Sasuke que aún se encontraba afuera de la oficina, escucho toda la conversación, no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así de sospechoso, él se quedó mirando la puerta de la oficina, empezando a dudar que los Haruno hayan sido los responsables del asesinato de su padre y su hermano.

.

.

.

-Tengo que ir a casa de Hinata y decirle lo mucho que lo siento al no darme cuenta que ella era la chica que tanto buscaba- Dijo Naruto con una gran venda rodeando su frente, desesperado dando vueltas por todo el espacio de la sala del departamento mientras cojeaba de una pierna, gracias al accidente que hacía unas horas había tenido.

-¡Te apoyo, Naruto!- sobre salto Konohamaru que estaba sentado en un mueble de la sala haciéndose notar su estado leve de ebriedad –Quiero ver a Hanabi- suspiro.

-¡Están locos!- Dijo Sakura desde la cocina del departamento de Naruto –Primero que nada tu estas herido, Naruto, debiste haberte ido en esa ambulancia y segundo tu amiguito Konohamaru esta ebrio, por si no lo notabas-

Sakura salió de la cocina mientras llevaba en sus manos dos tazas de té, una para Naruto y la otra para Konohamaru.

-Bébanlo, les hará bien…-

-Vamos Sakura, por favor, necesito verla y decirle…-

-¡No!... aparte me entere que ella está fuera de la ciudad, fue a comprar su vestido que usara mañana en la noche, por si no recuerdas mañana anuncian su compromiso-

-¡Con más razón tengo que verla!-

-Naruto tu no entiendes… ella no se casara con Toneri por amor, eso todos lo notamos, se casara por compromiso para salvar la empresa de su familia, no es tan sencillo, Naruto- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en el mueble de la sala a lado de Konohamaru

-Lo que sea, Sakura, aparte siento que si no le digo lo que en verdad… será demasiado tarde y terminara gustándole Toneri u otro tipo…- Naruto bajo su mirada mostrando tristeza.

Sakura suspiro enderezando su espalda y con la mirada perdida –Naruto, cuando una chica ama de verdad sus sentimientos no cambian tan fácilmente…- Dijo Sakura mirando al suelo, y pensando en Sasuke -… Pero de todos modos es imposible evitar que ella se case con Toneri- Alzo su mirada hacia Naruto.

Naruto se quedó pensativo viendo al suelo –No Sakura, ¡El que no arriesga, no gana!, no me importa lo que digan, yo haré mi lucha, así que mañana iré a esa fiesta y le diré que lo sé todo, que ella es la chica que tanto he estado buscando- Dijo Naruto muy orgulloso

-¡Yo igual iré!- se levantó entusiasmado Konohamaru.

-No iras, es para adultos- Dijo serio Naruto.

-Tienes dieciséis años, no eres un adulto… vamos quiero ir, llévame, quiero ver a Hanabi- seguía de insistente Konohamaru.

-No irás y punto- dijo con autoridad Naruto.

.

.

.

La noche preocupante había llegado, era una fiesta muy elegante, en el interior de la mansión Hyuga, las mujeres vestían sus largos y hermosos vestidos, mientras que los hombres sus trajes haciéndolos ver atractivos.

-¡Esta fiesta es tan elegante!- Dijo Konohamaru asombrado.

-Necesitas salir más seguido- susurro Naruto.

Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color verde esmeralda haciendo que resaltaran sus ojos, Ino, que estaba alado de ella, tenía un vestido color granate.

-Ya llego Naruto, vamos- dijo Sakura.

-En serio, no puedo creer que él ya se haya enterado- Ino que ya enterada de lo sucedido gracias a Sakura, estaba tan sorprendida que con trabajo y se mantenía de pie.

Sakura jalo del brazo a Ino, dirigiéndose las dos hacia Naruto y Konohamaru.

.

.

Hinata estaba su habitación mirándose al espejo mientras se ponía sus aretes, su vestido era hermoso, color palo de rosa, el cual no se entallaba tanto a su cuerpo pero esa no fue razón para hacerla verse mal.

Neji sin tocar la puerta ni pedir permiso, entró a la habitación desesperado, Hinata dio la vuelta asustada por la reacción de su primo.

-Neji…-

-Hinata…- Dijo él agitado –Tengo que decirte algo, es sobre la empresa, los Otsutsuki, ¡todo!…-

.

.

Konohamaru estaba en la mesa de bocadillos, agarrando con sus manos lo que pudieran entrar en ella y si no, simplemente los guardaba en los bolsillos de su saco negro, en ese momento se acerca Hanabi a él tocando su hombro por detrás. Konohamaru se dio la vuelta y al verla dejo caer el bocadillo que estaba a punto de meter a su boca. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido dorado, corto pero de mangas largas.

-Tu eres el chico que según sabia sobre primeros auxilios y uso esa excusa para besarme ¿no es así?-

-mi corazón está lanzando chispas…- pensó en voz alta Konohamaru sin prestar atención a lo que Hanabi había dicho.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada, ¿quieres uno?- pregunto él nervioso dando en las manos de Hanabi un bocadillo.

Ella contemplo el bocadillo por un momento, ya después le dio una pequeña mordida para poder saber si estaban ricos o no.

-Esta bueno…- Dijo ella saboreándolo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un rato, para después sonreírse uno a otro.

.

.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- preguntó Naruto desesperado volteando a ver a todos lados.

-Tranquilo Naruto- dijo Sakura tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Shikamaru que estaba acercándose a ellos.

-¿Le puedo decir?- Ino emocionada con decirle lo sucedido a Shikamaru.

-Da igual en estos momentos…- contesto Naruto.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que…- Dijo Ino tomando del brazo a Shikamaru y apartándolo de Sakura y Naruto.

-Ino…- Sakura tomo del brazo a Ino y se acercó a su oído –Me debes la explicación sobre tu relación con Sai-

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida –Será después… vamos Shikamaru, camina- dijo apresurándolo.

-Demonios Hinata…- seguía Naruto preocupado –Tengo que decirle…-

En ese momento Hinata iba bajando tomada del brazo de Neji, ella tenía la expresión de indignada, ya que Neji le había contado lo que había escuchado aquel día. Toneri se acercó a Hinata tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-¿Cómo estas futura esposa?-

-Mejor que nunca- sonrió Hinata hipócritamente

-Y bien, que empiece la música- Dijo Hiashi hacia los invitados.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar música clásica y algunas que otras personas empezaron a bailar.

-¿Bailamos?- pregunto Toneri.

-Si…- contesto fríamente Hinata

La pareja empezó a bailar, cada vez más las personas se amontonaban en el centro de la pista para bailar. Naruto y Sakura observaban desde lejos la incomodidad de Hinata bailando con Toneri.

-Tengo que ir con ella…- Dijo Naruto perdiéndose entre las personas.

-Espera Naruto…- Trato de detenerlo Sakura siguiéndolo.

Naruto al detenerse por donde estaba Hinata, Sakura logro alcanzarlo tomándolo del hombro.

-Naruto…- Dijo Sakura.

-Ayúdame Sakura…-

Toneri en las tantas vueltas que le daba a Hinata, Naruto la tomo de la cintura perdiéndola de un lado, Toneri regreso de dar su vuelta, quedando confundido al no saber dónde había quedado Hinata, Sakura al verlo mientras Toneri estaba mirando por todos lados, se acercó tomándolo del brazo y empezando a bailar con él.

-Y dime Toneri, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Por otro lado Naruto bailaba con Hinata apartados de Toneri y Sakura.

-Naruto…- Dijo Hinata sorprendida al verlo.

-Hinata te vez… muy linda- suspiro Naruto. –Como sea, necesito decirte algo…-

Hinata estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por la copa de su padre, indicando que iba a decir algo.

-Y bien, Toneri y Hinata, al frente por favor- Dijo Hiashi desde una mesa rectangular que se encontraba cerca de una pared en medio de la mansión.

Los músicos dejaron de tocar y los invitados dejaron de bailar, Toneri soltó a Sakura y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hinata, al llegar con ella, la tomo bruscamente de la mano.

-Hinata…- Dijo Naruto agarrándola de la otra mano y acercándose a su odio–Lo sé todo, cisne negro…-

 ** _Lo sé todo, cisne negro… Lo sé todo, cisne negro… Lo sé todo, cisne negro._**

Hinata se quedó helada en ese momento, Toneri la volvió a jalar de la mano bruscamente para ver reaccionaba por su cuenta.

-Bienvenidos a todos ustedes esta noche y es un placer poder recibirlos para anunciar el tan esperado compromiso de mi hermosa hija Hinata Hyuga y del hijo de mi socio, Toneri Otsutsuki- Dijo Hiashi anunciando a los invitados

Todos los invitados aplaudieron, a excepción de Naruto y Sakura, los dos observaban que Hinata estaba mal, incomoda y sofocada.

-Que la celebración continué, por favor- continuo Hiashi.

Después de una media hora, los platillos empezaron a repartirse, Hinata con su cara de incomodidad, mientras que Toneri, Hiashi y el señor Otsutsuki estaban sentados en la gran mesa rectangular, disfrutando de sus platillos y sus copas de vino.

Naruto estaba en una esquina sin dejar de ver la mesa en donde Hinata estaba.

-Naruto…- Dijo Konohamaru con una sonrisa de satisfacción y su cabello un poco desarreglado, acercándose a Naruto.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- pregunto preocupado Naruto.

-Larga historia…- continuaba Konohamaru con su cara de satisfacción.

Naruto regreso su mirada hacia la mesa en donde Hinata estaba y pudo notar a Hanabi sentándose mientras se arreglaba su cabello y se acomodaba de las piernas su vestido.

-Demonios, Konohamaru…- Dijo Naruto imaginando los perversiones que Konohamaru y Hanabi habían hecho.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, no importa ahora, lo que me importa es Hinata, no puedo hablar con ella a gusto y que en ningún momento está sola-

-Naruto…- Dijo Sakura tomando del brazo a Naruto. –Le dijiste a Hinata, que ya sabes todo, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, Sakura, le dije, tenía que hacerlo-

-Por eso la pobre tiene esa cara…- Agregó Konohamaru.

-Da igual, no sé cómo le haré pero hablare con ella y le diré…-

-¿Qué le dirás?- pregunto Indignada Sakura mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Que siempre estuve enamorado de ella, pero no lo notaba- Respondió Naruto sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

Él se apartó de Sakura y Konohamaru, dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde Hinata estaba. Naruto al llegar estaba esperando la oportunidad para poder hablar con Hinata, pero era imposible, ni ella volteaba a verlo.

Naruto ya resignado, se dio la vuelta para regresar a donde Sakura y Konohamaru estaban, pero se tropezó con la pata de una silla, ocasionando que tirara la bandeja de un mesero, por fortuna casi nadie lo noto, Naruto se agacho para ayudar al mesero, mientras él estaba en el suelo. Hinata había visto todo lo sucedido, y aprovecho a que nadie la estaba mirando para meterse por debajo de la mesa, gateando hasta donde estaba Naruto, él alzo su mirada y vio a Hinata frente a frente.

Mientras ambos estaban agachados debajo de la mesa, nadie notaba de su ausencia.

-Hinata…- dijo Naruto suspirando.

Hinata se acercó más a Naruto, logrando darle un beso apasionado sin perder la ternura, no duro mucho pero fue muy significativo.

-Sácame de aquí- Dijo Hinata seriamente mirando a Naruto.

Ella se dio la vuelta a un gateando para regresar a su asiento. Naruto regreso y camino hacia donde estaba Konohamaru.

-Tengo que sacarla de aquí-

-¿Cómo le harás?, como si fuera tan fácil…- burlo Konohamaru.

Naruto ya cansado de no poder estar a solas con Hinata, se dirigió a una mesa enfrente de donde estaba Hinata, él subió a la mesa haciendo que se cayeran algunas servilletas y rompiera algunos platos.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto Sakura asustada, que estaba sentada en una mesa junto con Ino, Shikamaru y Sai.

El ruido de Naruto al subir a la mesa, hizo que todos los invitados voltearan a mirarlo.

-Hinata… es ahora o nunca, siempre estuve enamorado de ti, pero soy tan tonto que no me daba cuenta, y la gota que derramo el vaso fue poder recordar todo lo sucedido esa noche y saber que tú siempre fuiste la chica que tanto busque…- Dijo Naruto con mucha seriedad a lo que se refería –Así que, vienes conmigo o no- Naruto estiro su brazo para poder saber si Hinata se iría con él.

Hinata asombrada por el valor de Naruto al subirse a una mesa y llamar la atención de todos, para poder expresar lo que siente hacía ella, eso no cualquiera lo haría. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, sonrió y subió a la mesa estirando su mano.

-Hinata…- Dijo Naruto teniéndola enfrente de él.

-Naruto, no quiero interrumpir este momento, pero, o nos quedamos aquí mirándonos uno al otro o salimos corriendo e irnos para huir a donde nosotros queramos-

Naruto sorprendido, agarro la mano de Hinata y salieron corriendo hacia el automóvil de él.

Mientras ellos huían, Neji se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba su tío.

-Tío, lo que hizo Hinata, lo apoyo, por la simple razón de que esta familia, Otsutsuki nos quisieron ver la cara, la caída de nuestra empresa se puede solucionar con tan solo invertir en la empresa de mi padre, no sacrificando a Hinata-

-¿Es cierto eso?- pregunto Hiashi furioso volteando a ver a Toneri y a su padre.

-Total, hubiera preferido a Hanabi como esposa, se ve que es una zorrita andando- Dijo Toneri burlándose.

Neji estuvo a punto de darle a Toneri un golpe, pero aquel golpe se lo había robado Konohamaru.

-¡No vueltas a llamarla así!- grito furioso Konohamaru.

-¡Basta!, ¡Se terminó esta celebración!... mientras que Otsutsuki, no haremos ningún trato con ustedes…- Dijo Hiashi mirando a Toneri y a Otsutsuki.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, estoy muy feliz porque veo que les ha gustado esta segunda temporada y espero que la sigan disfrutando mucho._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	9. Quiero Permanecer Contigo-Chapter 9

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _Quiero Permanecer Contigo..._

...

Sasuke estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación, pero fue despertado por unas voces que provenían desde la planta baja, él adormilado con dificultad se sentó en la cama, se levantó y sin tratar de hacer ruido abrió la perilla de la puerta, bajo las escaleras, pero noto que no había nadie, decidió por dar la vuelta y regresar a su habitación, al subir un escalón volvió a escuchar las voces, y pudo saber que eran las de Madara y las de Obito.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y cuidadosamente bajo las escaleras, las voces provenían de una oficina que tenía Madara en la casa, la cual realmente era del padre de Sasuke.

-No entiendo porque tanta desesperación por esos papeles- Dijo Obito tranquilamente, él estaba sentado en la silla giratoria de Madara, mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota de béisbol.

Madara que estaba viendo hacia la ventana y mostrando en su rostro desesperación.

-Te diré Obito, porque eres el único Uchiha más cercano a mí y con él que confió un cincuenta por ciento, siéntete afortunado…-

Obito con su cara de indiferente y sin prestar mucha atención, dejo la pelota en el escritorio.

-A ver, dime, te escucho-

Madara trago saliva, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Obito.

-Los papeles que tanto he estado buscando, por tres años, es en donde autorizo… el asesinato de Fugaku e Itachi, pero aproveche que en ese momento la empresa tenía problemas con los Haruno para poder echarle la culpa a ellos y como no tenían pruebas, no pudieron hacer nada, pero sin embargo sigue manchado en nombre los Harunos, claro empresarialmente-

Sasuke estaba escuchando todo desde el corredor, él estaba furioso, sus nudillos ya estaban blancos de tanto apretar los puños, alzo la mirada hacia la puerta estando a punto de entrar, pero se contuvo todo lo que pudo y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

-Ya entiendo, por eso tantas vueltas con esos papeles. ¿Quién crees que los tenga?- pregunto Obito sin dar mucha importancia al tema.

-No lo sé, pero alguien que ha de querer manipularme…- respondió Madara desesperado.

Sasuke furioso entro a su habitación, se sentó en su cama mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello, de la desesperación que sentía, alzo la cabeza y se dirigió a su celular, marco un número, pero esa persona no contestaba.

-Demonios, Naruto, ¿Dónde dejaste el celular?-

.

.

.

-Llegamos Hinata…- Dijo Naruto poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de Hinata para poder despertarla, ya que estaba durmiendo en el lado del copiloto del auto de Naruto.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio que Naruto la estaba contemplando.

-Naruto…- sobre salto ella.

Ambos aun llevaban puesto sus trajes de gala, a diferencia que ella llevaba puesto el saco negro de Naruto, que el por caballerosidad se lo había dado.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Naruto.

-Salgamos del auto y lo veras- contesto él con una sonrisa.

Hinata sorprendida abrió la puerta del auto y bajo, al igual que Naruto, rodeando el auto para poder llegar en donde estaba ella.

La vista era hermosa, con un amanecer espectacular, el mar, las aves… ellos dos.

-Es… hermoso- dijo Hinata asombrada -¿Dónde estamos?-

-Estamos en Niijima, una isla, aquí me trajo el viejo pervertido una vez de pequeño…-

Hinata apenada bajo su mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Naruto preocupado.

-Quiero hablar con mi padre y decirle que estoy bien-

-Ah eso, vamos, igual reserve un hotel cuando estabas tú dormida…-

.

La habitación del hotel tenía vista al mar, era de color crema, con una cama matrimonial y a sus lados dos lámparas en su buró.

-¿Te gusta Hinata?- pregunto felizmente Naruto.

Hinata estaba muy sonrojada –Es… es… una sola cama-

Naruto la miro –Cierto, mira yo puedo dormir en este mueble y la gran cama es para ti ¿de acuerdo?, es que ya no había habitación con dos camas- Sonrió nerviosamente.

-Naruto necesito una ducha…-

-Ahí está el baño-

-No tengo ropa… bueno, no tenemos ropa…- dijo apenada

-¡Cierto!, ven…- sobre salto Naruto jalando de la mano a Hinata.

.

Naruto y Hinata, regresaron de un pequeño centro comercial en la isla, él llevaba cargando unas bolsas de alguna boutique, ambos entraron a la habitación, Naruto dejó las bolsas en la cama, mientras que Hinata se dirigió al espejo para poder verse y quitarse el collar y aretes que llevaba puesto.

-Hinata, ¿te bañas tú primero?-

-Entra tú primero- contesto Hinata sin voltear ya que veía su reflejo desde el espejo.

-De acuerdo-

Naruto abrió la puerta del baño y mientras entraba se iba quitando la camisa. Hinata estaba poniendo sus aretes en una pequeña mesita de noche, en ese momento alzo la mirada hacia el espejo logrando ver el reflejo de Naruto sin camisa, ella sin dejar de mirarlo se sonrojo y poco a poco fue haciéndose a un lado para lograr ver más, pero su inspiración fue cortada cuando él cerró la puerta del baño y ella cayó al suelo.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?- pregunto Naruto desde adentro del baño.

Hinata se levantó rápidamente sobando su cabeza –Si, si, si estoy bien-

.

-Ya puedes entrar Hinata- Dijo él al salir del baño con su cabello rubio húmedo y alborotado, ya vestido con una camisa azul de botones y unos bermudas color caqui.

Después de que Hinata salió finalmente del baño con su cabello húmedo y vestida con una blusa blanca transparente dejando ver la parte de arriba del traje de baño, de color naranja y un pequeño short de mezclilla.

Naruto estaba en el balcón esperándola, al escuchar que ella ya había salido se dio la vuelta, quedando maravillado por lo hermosa que se veía.

.

.

.

-Genial ellos de Luna de Miel y nosotros aquí comiendo pizza en la habitación…- Dijo Ino en tono sarcástico llevándose un bocado de pizza.

-La pizza es sagrada Ino- Contesto Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Pronto nos iremos de Luna de Miel, Ino- Sai con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras agarraba un pedazo de pizza.

-Qué sábado tan más aburrido y problemático- Dijo Shikamaru sentándose en el sillón de en medio.

-Sonara cursi pero la verdad, que romántico lo que hizo Naruto…- Sonrió Ino suspirando.

-Al menos se la han de estar pasando bien...- Dijo Sai con cara de pervertido.

-Como sea, lo que me preocupa es que ninguno de los dos nos han avisado como están…-

-Han de estar bien Ino, mientras están divirtiéndose y haciendo esas cosas cursis…- Dijo Sakura llevando un bocado de pizza.

-Si como tú las hacías con Sas…-

Sakura alzo su mirada hacia Ino, ella sabía perfectamente que no lo había querido decir, lamentablemente su cerebro estaba en modo automático.

-Bien, aquí esta tenso el ambiente, yo me iré…- Dijo Shikamaru levantándose del asiento.

-Yo igual me iré…- Sakura se levantó del suelo, acomodando su ropa con sus manos.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura?- pregunto Ino preocupada y avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

-Quiero caminar, Ino, tranquila-

-De acuerdo-

Shikamaru y Sakura salieron de la habitación quedando solos Ino y Sai.

-¿Quieres ir al cine?- pregunto Sai indiferente.

-Yo voto mejor por quedarnos aquí…- Respondió Ino con cara de pervertida.

Sai ni tiempo de sonreír le dio cuando Ino ya estaba encima de él besándolo mientras ambos rodaban en el suelo.

.

.

.

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en la arena viendo el mar y contemplando el bello atardecer.

-Oye Hinata…-

Ella apenada volteo su rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Has escuchado esa frase que dice "Lo bueno tarda en llegar, porque lo que fácil llega, fácil se va"?, creo dice la verdad, tarde en darme cuenta que la chica de mis sueños siempre estuvo frente a mí y debo admitir que también me gustabas pero no quería darme cuenta porque estaba enfocado en encontrar a… no importa ahora, lo que en verdad importa es que quiero estar bien contigo ahora, juntos…-

-Naruto…- Suspiró Hinata con sus ojos llorosos.

-Ahora dime, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que siempre fuiste tú?-

Hinata regreso su mirada al mar –Tenía miedo… miedo a que tú me rechazaras y te decepcionaras al enterarte que siempre fui yo esa chica, Naruto yo estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer momento que te conocí- Contestó Hinata con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Hinata…- Naruto acaricio la mejilla de Hinata secando sus lágrimas –No tengo porque pensarlo dos veces… ya sé con quién quiero quedarme, ahora, para siempre y hasta que muera… Quiero permanecer contigo…-

-Naruto…-

-Hinata…-

-Naruto…-

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Naruto suspiro acercándose al rostro de ella, Hinata poco a poco igual se fue acercando hacia él, hasta que finalmente lograron darse un beso tierno y húmedo por las lágrimas de Hinata.

-Hinata, gracias…- Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, estoy muy feliz porque veo que les ha gustado esta segunda temporada y espero que la sigan disfrutando mucho._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	10. Quiero Saber de Ti-Chapter 10

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** ¡EL SASUSAKU VIENE CON TODO!

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _Quiero Saber de_ Ti

...

El lunes en la mañana, Naruto y Hinata regresaron al colegio, él la acompaño hasta la puerta de edificio de las chicas, al entrar ella se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde estaban Sakura e Ino durmiendo, Hinata entro cuidadosamente para no despertar a las chicas, pero ambas amigas prendieron sus lámparas de noche para iluminar la habitación.

-Hinta Hyuga, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, jovencita?- pregunto seriamente Sakura.

-Chicas…-

Sakura e Ino se miraron y empezaron a reír.

-¿Y bien que tal lo hace, Naruto?- pregunto en broma Ino levantándose de su cama.

-Eres una pervertida, Ino- respondió Sakura.

-No… no… paso nada-

-Si claro…- dijo Ino con una mirada incrédula.

-En serio, él me dijo que no quería hacer nada en ese momento, hasta que los dos estemos listos- Hinata bajo su mirada apenada.

En ese momento suena el despertador y Sakura lo apaga.

-Es hora de ir a clases, chicas-

.

.

.

Las horas de clases en la mañana pasaron rápidas, la noticia de la fuga amorosa de Naruto y Hinata, estaba dando de qué hablar por todo el colegio, pero a ellos no les importaba simplemente querían demostrar su amor tal y como lo es.

Naruto y Shikamaru después de clases, entraron a su habitación, ambos dejaron sus cosas, y empezaron a buscar la toalla de baño y ropa para cambiarse, ya que iban a tomar una ducha.

-Shikamaru…- dijo pensativo Naruto dejando de buscar sus cosas.

-¿Qué?-

-¿y mi celular?-

-Ah cierto, está en el cajón del escritorio, lo dejaste en la mesa el día de la fiesta- contesto indiferente mientras rodeaba su cuello con su toalla de baño. –Iré a ducharme…-

Shikamaru salió de la habitación, mientras que Naruto se dirigió hacia dicho cajón buscando su celular.

-No tiene batería…- Naruto empezó a cargar su celular, dejándolo en el escritorio para poder continuar buscando sus cosas.

Las notificaciones de mensajes y llamadas perdidas empezaron hacer que su celular no dejara de sonar.

-Qué popular soy…- Pensó en voz alta con orgullo.

Él se acercó nuevamente a su celular para poder checar los mensajes.

-Mensaje de mi padre, no importa, mensaje del viejo pervertido "usa cond…", ¡Por milésima vez, no hicimos nada!, mensaje de Sakura… da igual, bueno de llamadas tengo siete llamadas perdidas… ¿de quién es este número?- Pensó en voz alta checando su celular.

La curiosidad de Naruto fue tanta que marco ese número.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba en su habitación poniéndose una camisa larga de mangas largas, ya que él en una hora tenía una junta importante. En ese momento Madara entra sin tocar, haciendo enojar a Sasuke.

-¿Tan difícil es tocar la puerta…-

-Como sea, la junta se cancela-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, yo tengo por mi parte otra más importante, se pospuso para mañana-

Sasuke suspiro por el disgusto de arreglarse sin necesidad de hacerlo.

-Es todo, continua estando aquí… aburrido o ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Tayuya?, tal vez ella te quite esa cara de amargado que tienes- Dijo Madara en tono de burla mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sasuke aguantando su furia acumulada desde hace días, se sentó bruscamente en su cama mirando al suelo, en ese momento su celular suena, él se levanta y se acerca al escritorio de su habitación, toma su celular, se sorprende al saber que era Naruto el que lo estaba llamando y rápidamente contesta.

-¡Naruto!-

.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto quedando helado al saber que era él.

.

-Espera…-

Sasuke se asomó hacia su ventana para asegurarse de que Madara saliera de la casa.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde te metiste todo el fin de semana?-

.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones- Respondió Naruto fríamente. –Es más no tengo razón para hablarte, Sasuke, ni yo ni nadie de nosotros…-

.

-Eso no importa ahora, necesito contarte algo, por favor tú eres el único que puede ayudarme…-

.

-No lo haré y si quieres saber sobre Sakura, es mejor que ni sé que ocurra volver a buscarla… si no-

.

-Sakura…- Dijo Sasuke bajando su mirada -¡Por favor Naruto!, hagamos una video llamada, necesito contarte todo, explicarte porque me fui, por favor…-

.

Naruto se quedó pensativo con su ceño fruncido –Esta bien…-

Él encendió su laptop para poder hacer el video llamado.

.

.

.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el pasto de unos de los campos, pasando el rato, Hinata hacia tarea, Ino se pintaba las uñas y Sakura escuchaba música.

-Oigan chicas…- Interrumpió Ino.

Hinata y Sakura dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y prestaron atención a Ino.

-¿Qué será de nosotras?- pregunto Ino sin mirarlas y seguir concentrada en sus uñas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Sakura confundida.

-Después de la preparatoria, ¿Qué haremos? ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Qué quieren estudiar ustedes?-

Hinata y Sakura se quedaron serias y pensativas.

-¿Tu qué quieres hacer Ino?-

-Yo…- se río Ino.

-Dinos…-

-Pero no se vayan a burlar, por favor…- Dijo Ino apenada.

-Lo prometemos- Alzo su mano Sakura para prometerlo.

-Por encima de que quiero ser modelo, obvio… quiero ser criminalista-

-¿En serio?, que cambio tan sorprendente- Dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Como sea, ¿Y ustedes?-

-Yo quiero trabajar en algún laboratorio o algo así- sonrió Hinata.

-Interesante Hinata, ¿Y tú Sakura?-

Sakura sonrió viendo al cielo y suspirando –No lo sé Ino, no he pensado en mi futuro y no quiero hacerlo-

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué tu tío que?!- Pregunto Naruto sorprendido al enterarse de la verdad sobre el motivo del porque se fue Sasuke.

*-¡Cállate Naruto!-

-Ya entiendo… Sakura nunca supo nada, le hubieras dicho-

*-¡No!, no puede enterarse hasta que esté solucionado todo, promete que no le dirás, Naruto-

-Ya cállate, sabes que si lo haré…-

*-Eso espero- suspiro Sasuke –Antes de irme quiero saber algo…- dijo apenado.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

*-¿Cómo está?-

-¿Quién?-

*-¿Cómo esta ella?... Sakura-

Naruto sonrió –Ella está bien, siempre lo ha estado, pero créeme sufrió mucho por ti, así que más te vale y soluciones todo, para que… ustedes dos estén juntos nuevamente-

.

Sasuke se quedó en completo silencio mirando el teclado de su laptop

.

*-Solucionaré todo Naruto…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Cinco meses después…_**

Hermosa mañana de Julio, ya se sentía tan cerca el calor del Verano, en Osaka, Sasuke por más que quería averiguar sobre la muerte de su padre y su hermano, no podía enterarse de nada, todas las juntas de Madara eran en privado, al parecer quería mantener a Sasuke apartado de los asuntos empresariales.

Sasuke se encontraba nadando en la alberca de su mansión, quería relajarse de tanta tensión debida al no poder saber nada, él salió de la alberca, sentándose en una de las sillas de playa, dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Sakura…- pensó en voz alta

Las ganas de no poder verla lo consumían cada vez más, no podía hacerlo, él quería protegerla a toda costa de Madara, si mato a su propio hermano y a su sobrino, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con una desconocida, Sasuke solo sabía cómo estaba ella gracias a que Naruto le había contado todo por video llamadas.

.

.

.

Todos los alumnos estaban en la cafetería, en ese momento un comunicado de Tenten interrumpe la armonía que se tenía.

-"Perdón por interrumpir, sé que mi transmisión termino hace diez minutos pero nuestra directora Tsunade me informa que les comunique que este fin de semana el colegio cerrará debido a que habrá fumigación y darán mantenimiento a los edificios, así que para los que se mantienen en el colegio, se les pide de favor que no se queden solo por esos dos días"-

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Naruto y Sai, estaban desayunando, pero al momento de que Tenten dio el informe, lo cuatro voltearon a ver a Sakura.

-Sí, ya sé…- suspiro Sakura –veré al estúpido viejo…-

.

.

.

Naruto estaba durmiendo en la habitación de su departamento, pero fue despertado por un sonido proveniente de su laptop que se encontraba en un escritorio, él se levantó con dificultad, arrastrando sus pies y bostezando. Era un video llamado de parte de Sasuke.

*-Naruto… ¿Sigues durmiendo?- pregunto extrañado Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres niño bonito?- Respondió de mal humor Naruto.

*-He estado pensando en algunas cosas…-

-¿Qué cosas?- bostezo Naruto

*-Creo que sé cómo mandar a Madara directo a la cárcel…-

Naruto termino de bostezar, al escuchar lo que dijo Sasuke sobre salto y se acercó más a la pantalla de la laptop.

-¡¿Cómo?!-

*-… Hay unos papeles en donde él autoriza que maten a mi hermano y a mi padre, pero hay un problema…-

-¿Cuál es?-

Sasuke trago saliva y su respiración empezó hacer volverse más rápida.

*-Esos papeles están desaparecidos y necesito encontrarlos antes que Madara lo haga…-

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Harunos, Sakura entro llevando con ella una pequeña mochila, entró sin hacer ruido para que los trabajadores de su casa no hagan ruido al saber que estaba ahí.

-¡Sakura!- grito su nana desde la sala.

Sakura que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, suspiro al saber que su plan de no hacer ruido había fracasado.

-Hola nana- sonrió forzadamente bajando las escaleras

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?, pude haberte preparado algo…-

-No tengo ham…-

-Unos pastelitos, malteadas, pizza…- Dijo emocionada su nana

-¿Sabes que nana?, creo que ya me dio hambre- dijo Sakura tocando su estómago y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, al llegar Sakura se sentó en una silla alta mientras le contaba todos los buenos momentos vividos en el colegio a su nana.

El padre de Sakura, Kizashi, estaba entrando a la casa mientras hablaba por celular e ignorando el ruido de que provenía de la cocina.

-¿Cómo? ¿Otra vez están molestando los investigadores de Madara? Cuantas veces voy a decirles que la empresa y la familia no tuvieron nada que ver con la muerte de esas personas…- dijo Kizashi mientras hablaba por celular y se dirigía su oficina que tenía en la casa.

Sakura escucho la poca conversación de su padre, ignorando a su nana que continuaba hablando sobre lo sucedido dentro de la casa…

-Madara…- pensó en voz alta Sakura

…

 _-…Sakura te quiero presentar a Madara Uchiha, mi tío- dijo Sasuke con una expresión seria._

 _-Un gusto conocerlo- Sakura sonrió._

 _-El placer es mío, verás es un muy extraño ver a Sasuke con una chica, él nunca había presentado a ninguna, así que considérate afortunada… Ya tendremos tiempo de conversar, los dejo- Dijo Madara agarrando una copa de champagne de la charola de uno de los meseros que rondaban en la fiesta, él se retiró dejando a la pareja solos._

…

-Nana ahora vuelvo, veré a mi padr… al maldito viejo-

Sakura entro sin tocar la puerta de la oficina, haciendo que su padre se sorprendiera.

-Luego te hablo…- dijo Hizashi colgando su celular.

-¿Qué relación tienes tú con Madara?- pregunto Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, bien como ya pudieron darse cuenta me enfoque en varios capítulos al NaruHina, por el simple hecho que no era el tiempo suficiente para que Sakura y Sasuke se reencontraran, creo que todos tenemos derecho a poner nuestros sentimientos en orden y darnos cuenta que tanto nos hace falta esa persona especial, por supuesto, si la historia de Naruto y Hinata fue hermosa, imaginen lo que haré con mi pareja favorita, SasuSaku._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	11. Cóctel de Emociones-Chapter 11

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** ¡EL SASUSAKU VIENE CON TODO!

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _Cóctel_ _de Emociones_

...

-¿Madara?- pregunto Hizashi, que estaba sentado en su escritorio.

-¡Sí!, explícame ¿Qué quisiste decir con que "no tenemos nada que ver con la muerte de esas personas"?- Sakura se acercó al escritorio de su padre.

Hizashi se levantó de su asiento, se acomodó su saco y se acercó a Sakura, para imponer autoridad ante su hija.

-¿De dónde conoces a Madara?- pregunto Hizashi con una expresión nerviosa

-Eso no importa, ¡dime!- Seguía Sakura de insistente haciendo un pequeño capricho.

-No te diré, son asuntos en los que no tienes que estar involucrada-

-Si lo estoy, escuche claramente que mencionaste que la empresa y la familia no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de esas personas, así que eso me hace automáticamente ser parte de ese asunto, ahora ¡Dime!-

-No jovencita, mejor explícame ¿qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto Hizashi dándose la vuelta para regresar a su asiento.

-¡No hasta que me expliques lo de Madara, padre!-

Hizashi se detuvo, no logro sentarse en su asiento, trago saliva y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sakura. -¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que me expliques lo de Mada…-

-No, me dijiste padre…-

Sakura cambio su expresión de enojo, por una más seria, ella y su padre se miraba fijamente, nerviosos por el ambiente de tensión que ambos habían creado.

-Hace tiempo que no me llamas así- sonrió Hizashi conmovido.

-Es porque… porque no lo mereces…-

-¿Qué he hecho yo para no merecerlo?-

-Estar ausente durante casi toda mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia… solo eso- Dijo Sakura en tono sarcástico.

Hizashi bajo su mirada y se sentó.

-Después de la muerte de tu madre, yo… no podía estar a tu lado, no sabía cómo verte cara a cara porque toda tú me recuerdas a ella…-

-Maldi…- A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero se contuvo.

-Es por eso Sakura, mi relación contigo siempre ha sido mala y reconozco que es por mi culpa… por eso quiero pedirte que me perdones…- Dijo Hizashi mirando a Sakura fijamente a sus ojos.

Sakura suspiro sentándose en una silla enfrente de él.

-Maldi… padre- suspiró nuevamente con sus ojos llorosos –Solo quiero atención de tu parte, no sabes cuantos años sufrí en tu ausencia, me sentía huérfana de padre y madre, prácticamente, pero… si te perdono- bajo su mirada Sakura, haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran en sus piernas.

Hizashi se levantó de su asiento para ponerse en cuclillas frente a Sakura, ella alzo su mirada viendo fijamente a los ojos de su padre, él seco las lágrimas de su hija y sonrió.

-A partir de ahora todo estará bien hija…- Dijo él dándole un beso en la frente.

-Padre, sé que no es momento pero la verdad si me interesa saber lo de Madara…- Dijo apenada con sus ojos rojos después de llorar.

Él se enderezo dándose la vuelta viendo hacia la ventana que daba al hermoso jardín de su gran casa.

-Te responderé todo lo que tú quieras, si tú me explicas de ¿Dónde conoces a Madara Uchiha?-

Sakura se quedó helada, ya que sabía perfectamente que tenía que contarle desde cómo conoció a Sasuke hasta como terminó su relación.

.

Pasada media hora después de que Sakura le contará todo lo sucedido con Sasuke…

-Y ya, es todo, él se fue sin darme explicación alguna…-

Hizashi no estaba sorprendido, más bien pensativo sacando sus conclusiones.

-¿Ya me dirás que paso con Madara? Padre-

-Sí, los Uchihas piensan que yo fui él que autorizó el asesinato de Fugaku e Itachi Uchiha, pero eso es completamente falso, si admito que tuvimos problemas con esa empresa, pero no sería capaz de llegar a quitarle la vida a alguien, al fin de cuenta el misterio de quien es el asesino sigue hasta la fecha...-

-Entonces…-

-Te recomiendo que no te involucres con esa familia, no quiero que te pase nada Sakura…-

-No te preocupes padre, no quiero saber nada de ellos, mucho menos de Sasuke…- Dijo muy prepotente

-Ya llegará el indicado para ti, por ahora solo concéntrate en tus clases, sobre todo en la de idiomas, ¿Cómo vas en italiano?-

Sakura sobre salto y se quedó dudando si decirle que iba dos tres en esa clase…

-Bien…- sonrió nerviosa Sakura.

-Eso espero, Sakura…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?-

-Pero y ¿tu trabajo?-

-Es fin de semana, aparte un rato libre no hace mal o ¿sí?-

-¡Para nada!-

Sakura se levantó del asiento jalando del brazo a su padre llevándolo hacia la puerta e ir a comprar el helado prometido.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, Sakura mejoro su relación con su padre, a partir de ese momento decidió quedarse cada fin de semana en su casa para poder estar más tiempo con él, mientras que por otro lado Naruto y Hinata ya habían tenido varias citas, tiernas y algo torpes por parte de él y la relación de Ino y Sai era extraña, pocas veces se les veía juntos pero cuando los dos estaban solos, se puede decir que eran demasiado salvajes respecto a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales.

A pocos días que el fin de curso terminara, exámenes finales, planes de vacaciones, etcétera.

Naruto a un mantenía contacto con Sasuke por medio de video llamadas. Él se encontraba recostado en el mueble de en medio de la habitación de los chicos mientras hablaba con Sasuke como frecuentemente lo hacían para poder contarse las novedades.

*-Naruto eres un idiota…-

-¿Qué? Fue por amor…- se defendió Naruto, ya que le estaba contando lo sucedido en la fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de Hinata con Toneri.

*-Solo a ti se te ocurre huir con la prometida, pero… yo siempre supe que ustedes dos iban a terminar juntos-

En ese momento Sakura entro a la habitación de Naruto, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que no se escuchó y como él estaba de espaldas no lo pudo notar.

-Ay vamos Sasuke…-

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura aun agarrando la perilla de la puerta.

.

Sasuke desde la cámara de su laptop vio la entrada de Sakura, su corazón le latía a mil por hora al verla ahí tan linda y sencilla como aun la recordaba, a pesar que estaban a miles de kilómetros, la sentía tan cerca…

-Sakura…-

.

Naruto se levantó rápidamente del sillón aun con la laptop en sus manos, para poder ver a Sakura.

-Sakura, deja que…- Quiso explicar Naruto

-No…-

Ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, Naruto se acercó a su escritorio dejando la laptop.

*-¡Naruto, corre y explicaré a Sakura todo!-

-¡Demonios!, si…-

Naruto cerró la laptop y salió torpemente corriendo para ver si alcanzaba a Sakura.

La noche era fría, algunos alumnos estaban dentro de sus habitaciones, solo se escuchaban los automóviles a fuera el colegio y el ruido de los empleados de la cafetería guardando y dejando en orden todo.

-¡Sakura!- Gritaba Naruto por todo el colegio.

Sakura corrió hasta llegar a lo alto del edificio de las chicas, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, despeinada por el viento y su respiración demasiado agitada, no sabía ni por que lloraba, porque Naruto la había decepcionado o por haber vuelto a ver a Sasuke, en pantalla.

Naruto subió las escaleras del edificio de las chicas logrando encontrarla.

-Sakura…-

Sakura se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-Aléjate de mí-

-Sakura, déjame explicarte…-

-¡No!, tú no tienes nada que explicarme- Sakura estaba devastada, furiosa y decepcionada, todo un coctel de emociones.

-¡Por favor Sakura!, Sasuke me expli…-

-¡No Naruto! ¡No quiero saber de ti ni de nadie!-

-¡Por favor Sakura! Yo…-

-¡Cállate Naruto!-

-¡Sasuke se fue por que lo obligaron a dejarte!- ...

* * *

 _Hola chicos, bien como ya pudieron darse cuenta me enfoque en varios capítulos al NaruHina, por el simple hecho que no era el tiempo suficiente para que Sakura y Sasuke se reencontraran, creo que todos tenemos derecho a poner nuestros sentimientos en orden y darnos cuenta que tanto nos hace falta esa persona especial, por supuesto, si la historia de Naruto y Hinata fue hermosa, imaginen lo que haré con mi pareja favorita, SasuSaku._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	12. Más Recuerdos Que Estrellas-Chapter 12

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _Más Recuerdos Que Estrellas_

...

Sasuke estaba desesperado en su habitación, Sakura iba saber la verdad del porque se fue, él se levantó de su asiento dando vueltas jalando sus cabellos con mucha desesperación.

-Maldita sea…- Pensó en voz alta con su respiración demasiada agitada.

.

.

.

La noche fresca hacia que los cabellos de Naruto y Sakura se alborotaran, los dos estaban en completo silencio en una distancia algo alejados, él con su cara de preocupación y ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Como lo oíste, a Sasuke lo obligaron a dejarte, porque le dijeron que tu familia había matado a su padre y hermano…-

Sakura estuvo durante un año repasando todos los días lo sucedido con Sasuke, tratando de encontrar una explicación del por qué se fue, pero al fin había llegado el día de saber ese motivo…

-Sakura él… quiere proteger a su madre, a su familia y a ti, porque a Sasuke a un le importas…-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no ha regresado?-

-Él está esperando solucionar todo, pero es inútil, no puede descubrir nada…-

Sakura alzo su mirada –Quiero hablar con él-

-No creo que sea correcto ahora Sakura, estas muy mal…-

-¡Quiero hablar con él Naruto!-

Sakura salió de la azotea caminando rápidamente, con su mente dando vueltas tratando de digerir todo ese mal rato y preocuparse más porque al fin iba poder ver a Sasuke y hablar con él, después de un año…

.

.

.

Sakura estaba en la habitación de los chicos, Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru habían salido para poder darles privacidad a ella y a Sasuke.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- pregunto Shikamaru mientras bajaban las escaleras e ir a la sala de estar que se encontraba en la parte baja del edificio de los chicos.

-Es Sasuke…- respondió Naruto.

.

Ella abrió la laptop lentamente, estaba nerviosa, tanto que sus manos le temblaban, ya que no era fácil que después de un año de no saber sobre Sasuke, al fin iba verlo nuevamente, al menos por una pantalla.

.

Sasuke se había quedado dormido en el teclado de su laptop esperando a que Naruto se conectara y le contará lo sucedido, en ese momento un sonido indicó que alguien se había conectado, Naruto.

*-Sasuke…-

Él abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa voz tan familiar que hacía ponerle su corazón a latir exageradamente cada vez que la recordaba, pero esa vez no era un recuerdo, era real.

-Sakura…-

*-Hola…- dijo ella con sus ojos llorosos a punto de reventar en llanto.

Él estaba mudo no sabía por dónde empezar, solo quería estar ahí con ella para abrazarla y no soltarla nunca…

*-¿No quieres hablar?- pregunto Sakura con su voz cortada

-Si…- Trago saliva -Quiero hablar contigo, incluso si no tengo nada que decir, ¿Cómo estás?-

*-¿Cómo crees que estoy?- pregunto ella en tono sarcástico.

Él estuvo a punto de contestar, pero no lo hizo al darse cuenta que del cuello de Sakura colgaba el collar que él le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

-Aun lo tienes…-

Ella bajo su mirada y con su mano apretó el dije en forma de estrella con unos diamantes reales incrustados.

*-Si…-

-¿Te sigue gustando ver las estrellas por la noche?-

*-Mi noche está más llena de recuerdos que de estrellas, Sasuke, ya no la veo como la veía antes…-

Sasuke se quedó como piedra al escuchar la respuesta tan decidida de Sakura, tan prepotente como siempre.

-Lo siento Sakura…-

*-Si tan solo pudiera sacar de mi mente lo que me hiciste aquella noche, pero, al fin de cuentas… te perdono, pero no olvido lo que hiciste y lo que más me duele no es tu ausencia, es que nunca me explicaste el motivo del porque te fuiste…-

-Estaba enojado, triste, estaba equivocado…-

Sakura con su nudo en la garganta pero con su mirada fijamente en la pantalla.

*-No importa ahora, ya se la verdad Sasuke, toda la verdad…-

-Si lo sé…-

Sasuke estaba respirando lentamente, su mandíbula temblaba y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos…

-Te extraño Sakura…-

*-¿Entonces porque no querías al menos hablarme por video llamadas?-

-No entiendes… Sakura, te quería proteger-

A Sakura le salió una lágrima.

-Incluso te extraño más ahora, de lo que ya lo hacía… ¡Demonios Sakura! No sabes lo mucho que quiero estar ahí contigo…-

*-Sasuke…-

-Soy un idiota, un completo idiota…-

*-Si hubiera sabido que dolía tanto, no me hubiera enamorado, Sasuke…- Dijo Sakura con sus ojos rojos a punto de romper en llanto.

-¡Sakura!- Sasuke agarro la pantalla de la laptop con desesperación –Nunca me olvide de ti, todos los días siempre estuviste en mi mente, incluso en los momentos más difíciles seguía pensando en ti…-

*-Sasuke… no sabes lo mucho que extrañaba tu voz, pero estoy dolida por todo esto-

-Lo sé Sakura, lo solucionare pronto…-

*-Siento mucho dolor y no sé cómo ignorarlo, no sé, no sé…- Rompió en llanto Sakura bajando su cabeza para que Sasuke no la viera –No me gusta que me vean débil…-

-No eres débil Sakura, eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido, por eso me gustaste y me enamore como loco…-

*-Ay Sasuke…- suspiro Sakura.

-No eres débil Sakura, así que ahora levanta tu cara y demuestra de lo que estas hecha, que no eres la típica chica que se deja vencer por un idiota como yo…-

*-Eres un idiota…- seguía con su rostro abajo llorando.

-Si lo soy y dímelo las veces que quieras…-

*-Mi idiota…-

Sasuke no lloraba, sino simplemente se sentía la rabia de no poder estar alado de su amada para consolarla, estaba demasiado frustrado…

-Sakura, por más que quería alejarte de mí, los miles de kilómetros no eran suficientes…- Suspiro Sasuke –Eres tan linda, es más parece que en este momento siento tu aroma de flores de cerezo, extraño verte sonreír, pero ¿sabes qué extraño más?-

*-¿Qué cosa?- alzo su rostro Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Tus caprichos y tu voz chillona… en pocas palabras extraño todo de ti-

*-Sasuke…-

-Sakura te prometo que…-

*-No prometas nada, solo hazlo-

-Te veré pronto…-

* * *

 _Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? espero y muy bien :) paso por aquí para agradecerles el que hayan leído este Fanfic con toda la paciencia del mundo y como todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final, vengo a decirles que Konoha is Dreaming esta a punto de terminarse en unos cuantos capítulos, el cual espero y aplaudan el final que próximamente lo leerán. Por su puesto, espero volver a subir más fics ambientados en el mundo alterno._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	13. Playa, Sol, Arena y Amor-Chapter 13

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _Playa, Sol, Arena y Amor_

...

Los días pasaron después del video llamado que Sakura había tenido con Sasuke, ella no volvió hablar con él, perdono a Naruto y obviamente les contó todo a Ino y Hinata.

Sasuke por su parte estaba más motivado al enterarse que Sakura a un no lo olvida, se empeñó en seguir a Madara a donde sea que fuera, a escuchar detrás de puertas, pero nada, no había ni la más mínima noticia.

Una mañana Sasuke, mientras estaba en su oficina concentrado en unos papeleos, vio entrar unos hombres sospechosos a la oficina de Madara, si, eran los investigadores que había contratado, Sasuke se dirigió a la oficina de su tío y se quedó afuera tratando de escuchar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Hay novedades?- pregunto Madara mientras fumaba un puro.

-Si las hay…- contesto uno de los investigadores.

-Habla…-

-Creemos saber dónde están esos papeles…-

Sasuke que estaba escuchando todo, estaba tan ansioso y nervioso por saber si en verdad los investigadores habían dado con el paradero de esos famosos papeles.

-Están en Tokio, en una caja fuerte bajo llave-

-¿Es todo?, se hace una copia de esa llave y listo…-

-No es tan fácil, esa llave es única según los datos de esa caja fuerte, ni siquiera el mejor cerrajero del mundo sería capaz de hacer esa llave-

-¿Y dónde está esa caja fuerte?-

-Solo sabemos que está en Tokio, más no exactamente…-

-¿Qué demo… ¿Y la llave dónde está?-

\- No lo sé señor, eso es un misterio…-

.

.

.

Sakura estaba recostada en el mueble del centro de la habitación leyendo una revista, mientras tenía entre su mano derecha el dije en forma de estrella, contemplándolo como lo hacía de costumbre.

.

.

.

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces, llego a su casa corriendo, se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a guardar sus cosas de forma desordenada en una maleta, tratando de meter todo lo que pudiera, bajo nuevamente las escaleras con su maleta en manos, agarro su auto y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

Era de noche en la ciudad de Tokio, Sakura, Ino y Hinata estaban en la habitación guardando todas sus pertenencias, era la última noche que iban a pasar en el colegio, ya que las clases habían finalizado para empezar las vacaciones de verano.

-Y bien chicas, ¿A dónde iremos de vacaciones de verano?, creo que ya es hora de consentirnos un rato- Dijo Ino acostándose en el sillón de en medio.

-Podemos decirle a los chicos…- respondió Hinata sentándose a lado de Ino.

-Sí, miren le puedo decir a mi padre que nos haga una reservación en uno de los hoteles en Sesokoto…-

-Esta hermoso ese lugar- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que relajarnos por un momento nos hará bien…- suspiro Sakura.

.

.

.

En la habitación de los chicos, ellos también estaban guardando sus pertenencias, mientras hablaban sobre que iban hacer en vacaciones.

-Yo…- bostezo Shikamaru –Me la pasare durmiendo, ¿y ustedes?-

-Yo podría pasarla en la biblioteca- sonrió Sai.

-Ya podrán imaginarse lo que haré yo…- dijo Naruto con cara de pervertido –Si, pasarla en el restaurante- cambio su cara por una de sufrimiento.

-¿Es mi idea o se nos pasó rápido este año?- pregunto Sai.

-Demasiado rápido- contesto Shikamaru.

-Da igual, hay que reconocer que nos pasó de todo-

-A ti te paso de todo- dijo Shikamaru acostándose en el sillón de en medio.

-Sí, Hinata…- suspiro Naruto. -¿Me acompañan a ver a las chicas?-

-Vamos- respondió Sai con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Chicas…- dijo Sakura mientras buscaba algo por todos lados.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Hinata

-Mi collar, no lo tengo…- contesto preocupada.

Ino se levantó del sillón y empezó a ayudar a su amiga a buscarlo por toda la habitación, lo mismo hizo Hinata.

-Tal vez lo dejaste abajo en la sala, hoy te vi sentada por ahí…- Dijo Ino mientras buscaba por debajo del sillón.

-Cierto…-

Sakura bajo las escaleras rápidamente, la planta baja estaba oscura solo la iluminaba unas pequeñas lámparas en las esquinas, ya todas las chicas estaban en su habitación acomodando sus pertenencias y no tenían nada que hacer fuera, así que para Sakura se le hizo más fácil buscar el collar.

Empezó a buscar por debajo de los asientos de la sala y también debajo de unas mesas de centro.

-Aquí estas…- Pensó en voz alta mientras estiraba su brazo por debajo de un sillón.

Ella se levantó del suelo mientras contemplaba su collar.

-Así que lo habías perdido…- Dijo una voz masculina por detrás de ella.

Sakura se quedó helada, su piel se erizo por completo, esa voz era tan familiar, ella poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

-Sasuke…- Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Hola Sakura…- Él extendió sus brazos.

Ella poco a poco camino hacia él, estaba en automático, parecía como si sus piernas quisieran ir por si solas hacia Sasuke.

-Sasuke…-

-Sakura…-

Era un momento tenso, inesperado por parte de ella, Sakura llego hasta donde estaba él, Sasuke estaba esperando un abrazo o un beso de parte de ella, pero en vez de eso lo recibió con un golpe en la entre pierna.

-¡Eso te pasa por no decirme cuando vendrías!- grito Sakura enojada con un puño levantado.

Sasuke se aventó al suelo quejándose del dicho golpe.

-¡Sakura!- grito Naruto encendiendo las luces de la sala del edificio.

Sakura estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de Sasuke para seguir dándole de golpes pero fue detenida por los chicos.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en Tokio?!- preguntó desesperada Sakura.

-Sakura yo, yo, yo…- Seguía Sasuke revolcándose de dolor en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Ino bajando las escaleras junto a Hinata.

-Sasuke…- dijo Hinata sorprendida.

Ino y Hinata se acercaron a Sakura mientras miraban sorprendidas a Sasuke.

-Gracias por su ayuda…- Dijo Sasuke en tono sarcástico, levantándose del suelo y acomodándose su ropa.

-No me dijiste que vendrías- Naruto seriamente soltó a Sakura y se acercó a Hinata tomándola por la cintura.

-Fue por emergencia…-

Todos estaban en completo silencio mirándose unos a otros, Shikamaru y Sai sosteniendo a Sakura, mientras que Ino tomada del brazo de Sai.

-¡Ya suéltenme!- Grito Sakura soltándose bruscamente.

-Tan escandalosa como siempre- dijo Sasuke con su expresión seria.

Ino soltó del brazo a Sai para poder calmar ese mal momento-¡A ver esto ya me tiene harta!, ¿saben algo chicos? Nosotras tenemos un viaje planeado a Playa de Sesoko, ¿se animan?- Ino miro de pies a cabeza a Sasuke –También puedes venir tu Sasuke-

-Tu no iras a nin…- Interrumpió Sakura aun enojada.

-Encantado- Respondió Sasuke sin dejar de ver a Sakura.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto Naruto emocionado.

-Mañana mismo- respondió Ino –Todo este año me ha traído dolores de cabeza-

-A todos Ino- Dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke, tipo retándolo. –A todos…-

.

.

.

El verano había comenzado y en la hermosa isla de Sesoko, sus aguas azules y el sol a su máximo esplendor.

En el aeropuerto, el avión de la ciudad de Tokio había llegado, todos bajaron, algunos emocionados y otros no tanto, al fin de cuentas iba hacer una experiencia inolvidable, ya que no solo iban los de siempre, si no invitaron a todo el salón, Karin con sus amigas, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Neji, entre otros…

-¡Hinata! ¿Te acuerdas cuando me lance del acantilado en aquella playa?...- Pregunto Naruto muy emocionado recordando el momento mientras iba cargando unas maletas.

-Si Naruto, pero te lastimaste porque hiciste el clavado mal- contesto Hinata apenada.

Todos se rieron de él dirigiéndose a unas camionetas Van.

-¿Te ayudo con tus maletas Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke amablemente.

-Yo puedo gracias- contesto Sakura de mal humor.

.

.

.

El hotel del padre de Ino era muy lujoso, pero sin perder el toque tropical, a cada quien le asignaron sus habitaciones, como siempre, Sakura, Ino y Hinata en una, mientras que Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru en otra, mientras que Sai se había quedado con los otros chicos.

-La vista es hermosa- Dijo Hinata viendo por la ventana de la habitación.

-Imagínala de noche- Guiño el ojo Ino.

-Como sea, ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Sakura acostándose en una de las camas.

-A la playa tonta- respondió Ino.

.

.

.

Los chicos estaban en la recepción del hotel esperando a las chicas, muy ansiosos ya que querían ir a la playa para divertirse un rato.

-Como tardan- dijo Shikamaru muy impaciente.

-Claro como no tienes novia estas desesperado- Contesto Naruto indignado.

-Las chicas son problemáticas-

En ese momento el ascensor se abrió, salieron dos chicos y una chica, iban en traje de baño dando a entender que iban a la playa.

-Esa chica se me hace conocida- dijo Sasuke.

-Si es Temari, la que te abrazo el primer día en Konoha- contesto Naruto.

Shikamaru no dejaba de verla, algo que Naruto pudo notar.

-¿Qué decías Shikamaru? ¿Qué las chicas son problemáticas o cómo?- Pregunto Naruto en tono de burla.

-Tienes que ser tan escandaloso como siempre- contesto Shikamaru reaccionando.

-Ve y pídele su número- Dijo Sai.

-Parece que uno de ellos es su pareja- Sasuke mirando con disimulación hacia donde estaba Temari.

-Da igual…- dijo Shikamaru dándose la vuelta para irse hacia la playa.

El ascensor se abrió nuevamente y salieron las chicas.

Ino iba con su bikini morado, lo único de ropa que traía era un short de mezclilla demasiado corto, con sombrero color crema y unos lentes de sol, Hinata más reservada, llevaba un vestido azul corto, algo trasparente dejando ver un poco el bikini lila que traía, mientras que Sakura un short de mezclilla, una blusa rosa y unos lentes de sol.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Ino emocionada, muy estilo diva.

-Tengo calor, ¿ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto Sakura algo incomoda al saber que Sasuke estaba ahí.

-Vamos- dijo Hinata acercándose a Naruto.

.

.

.

En la orilla de la playa había personas disfrutando del mar, sombrillas de colores, pequeñas palapas, etcétera.

-¿Desean algo de beber?- pregunto un mesero.

-¿Piñas coladas?- aseguro Ino a los demás.

-Si- respondieron todos.

Naruto y Hinata estaban en el mar jugando entre ellos, Ino tomando el sol junto a Sai, Shikamaru durmiendo a lado de ellos, mientras que Sakura estaba recostada escuchando música por unos audífonos masticando goma de mascar, tratando de ignorar a Sasuke, que estaba alado de ella.

Sasuke ya harto de la situación le dio un pequeño empujón.

-¡Oye!- dijo Sakura molesta quitándose sus audífonos bruscamente.

-La playa es para divertirse, tomar el sol, remojarse un rato, no para estar de bajo de una sombrilla sin hacer nada- contesto Sasuke seriamente.

-Estoy escuchando música, por si no lo habías notado-

-Que amargada estas…- Sasuke se levantó y se limpió la arena que tenía en las manos –Como sea, iré hacer mal tercio con Naruto y Hinata, ¿vienes?-

-No, yo me quedo aquí- contesto molesta Sakura.

Sasuke le dio la espalda a Sakura, quitándose su camisa, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, notándose que él aún seguía ejercitándose. Sakura no dejaba de verlo, mientras inflaba su goma de mascar y fue tanto su deseo que quedo boca abierta haciendo que se reventara, viendo como Sasuke se iba corriendo hacia el mar.

-Ya cierra la boca te entraran moscas- Dijo Ino riéndose, viendo como su amiga seguía sin reaccionar.

Sakura reacciono –Estoy, estoy viendo el mar- sacudió su cabeza.

Ino se acercó a su amiga, mirándola fijamente.

-No seas tonta Sakura-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Mira…- Apunto Ino hacia donde estaba Sasuke. -¿No se te antoja tener ese monumento en la cama?- suspiro Ino.

-¡Ino!- Sakura quería reírse porque sabía que su amiga tenía toda la razón.

-Anda ve hacia él y enséñale que tú también tienes lo tuyo- Dijo Ino mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Si claro…- Sakura junto sus piernas escondiendo su rostro por la pena que tenía –Soy una tabla, Ino-

-Querida, ya quisiera yo tener el gran trasero que tienes-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Sakura levantando su rostro.

-Ve y quítate esa ropa, saca lo salvaje que llevas muy, muy, muy adentro- sonrió Ino.

Sakura decidida se levantó y poco a poco fue quitándose la blusa…

-No puedo Ino, me gana la pena- Dijo indecisa volviendo a bajar su blusa.

Ino se levantó y tomo a Sakura del hombro. –Hazlo, apuesto que escondes mucho por debajo- guiño el ojo.

.

.

.

Naruto y Hinata seguían jugando dentro del mar, mientras que Sasuke estaba bebiendo una soda estando sentado en la orilla viendo como ellos se divertían. En ese momento Naruto y Hinata se detuvieron al ver sorprendidos por detrás de Sasuke.

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto extrañado Sasuke.

Él volteo su cara, y vio a Sakura con un bikini rosa pastel, dejando al descubierto su delgado abdomen.

Sakura iba caminando hacia Sasuke, cuando un chico se le acerco a ella.

-Hola, oye eres muy linda, ¿te gustari…-

-Largo, ella viene conmigo- Dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndolo, haciendo que el chico huyera.

-Sasuke- Sakura se sorprendió por lo que había hecho Sasuke.

-Que molesta eres, vestida así provocas a cualquiera-

-Pero si hola, mírate, por si no te has dado cuenta todas las chicas del bar no dejan de verte-

Sasuke alzo su mirada, y si, las chicas murmuraban entre ellas sin dejar de verlo.

-Da igual, todas son unas plásticas sin neuronas-

Sakura rio tapándose su boca con la mano.

-Ven Sakura, vayamos a molestar a Naruto y Hinata-

Sasuke jalo del brazo a Sakura llevándola hacia donde estaba la otra pareja.

.

.

.

El sol ya se había escondido, todos regresaron al hotel para tomar una ducha y ver que podían hacer después.

Las chicas entraron a su habitación, Ino entro primero enciendo las luces.

-¡Sakura!- Grito Ino.

Sakura que fue la última en entrar se asustó y corrió hacia conde estaba Ino.

-Ino, ¿Qué suce…-

Las tres amigas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que en la cama de Sakura había un vestido rojo de gala, con una caja de zapatillas alado y unos accesorios, con una nota que decía.

 _"Quiero que estés lista a las diez en punto, una limusina pasara por ti… atentamente Sasuke"_

 _-_ Este hombre no deja de sorprenderme- Dijo Ino suspirando.

-¿Qué hora son?- pregunto Hinata.

-Son las ocho- respondió Ino -¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!, ¡Hay trabajo por hacer!- Dijo empujando a Sakura metiéndola al baño.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? espero y muy bien :) paso por aquí para agradecerles el que hayan leído este Fanfic con toda la paciencia del mundo y como todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final, vengo a decirles que Konoha is Dreaming esta a punto de terminarse en unos cuantos capítulos, el cual espero y aplaudan el final que próximamente lo leerán. Por su puesto, espero volver a subir más fics ambientados en el mundo alterno._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	14. Te Amo-Chapter 14

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _Te Amo_

...

La típica noche de verano, fresca y tropical, Sasuke vestido de traje haciéndolo ver más apuesto de lo que ya era, esperando a Sakura en la terraza del restaurante más lujoso de la isla, él tan desesperado miraba a cada rato la hora, ya eran las diez quince y ella un no llegaba.

-Joven, ¿desea más vino?- pregunto el mesero mostrando la botella de vino.

-Si…- respondió Sasuke de mala gana.

Él dio un sorbo de la copa, mirando hacia el mar, después regreso su mirada hacia la puerta y vio que ahí estaba ella, Sakura, más hermosa de lo que ya estaba, con su cabello rosa bien peinado, su vestido rojo de gala entallado en su cuerpo, abierto de la pierna derecha y sus zapatillas, se veía tan femenina y delicada, no pareciera que esa delgada chica era capaz de comer cinco hamburguesas, realmente era algo Sakura no aparentaba vestida así.

Sasuke se levantó sorprendido, boca abierta, jalando la silla de una forma muy caballerosa para que ella se pudiera sentar. Sakura se sentía incomoda porque él no dejaba de verla, así que ella tenía su mirada en la mesa tratando de ignorarlo.

-Señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo de beber?- pregunto nuevamente el mesero.

-Lo mismo que él, sea lo que sea- contesto extrañada al ver la copa de Sasuke.

El mesero sirvió el vino en una copa para ella y se retiró dejando a la pareja sola.

-Sakura…- dijo Sasuke raspando su garganta para que se le aclarara la voz –Te queda bien el vestido-

-Ah eso, no estoy acostumbrada a verme tan así, bueno había usado vestidos antes pero no tan…-

-Da igual, te vez… linda-

Sakura se sonrojo poniendo su mirada nuevamente en la mesa –Tú te vez bien-

.

.

.

Ino y Hinata estaban en la habitación del hotel, acostadas cada quien sus camas, viendo televisión. En ese momento tocan la puerta de su habitación y Hinata se levanta a tender.

-Naruto…-

-¡Hola Hinata!, me preguntaba ¿si quieres ir a dar una vuelta por la playa?-

-Sí, claro, voy por un abrigo- contesto con una sonrisa tímida.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar su abrigo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Ino mientras comía unas papas fritas y veía televisión.

-Iré con Naruto a dar una vuelta, nos vemos Ino-

Hinata y Naruto se fueron dejando a Ino sola.

-Perfecto, todos se van y yo aquí viendo series…- Pensó Ino en voz alta.

Ella apago la televisión, se levantó dirigiéndose a una pequeña mesa de cristal, agarro una botella de vino y empezó a beberla mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba en el balcón de la habitación.

-Me pregunto ¿Cuál será el destino de todos?- pregunto ella llevándose un gran trago de vino.

.

.

.

Shikamaru estaba en el bar, bebiendo sake, viéndose más pensativo de lo normal.

-Hola- dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

Era Temari con una sonrisa, ella se sentó a lado de él y pidió que le sirvieran sake.

-¿Tu ibas en Konoha verdad?- pregunto ella bebiendo un gran sorbo de sake.

-Sí, lamentablemente falta un año…-

-Como sea, he vistió desde hace rato que estas solo-

-Y por lo que yo veo tú vienes acompañada- Dijo Shikamaru por su hombro viendo a unos chicos apartados, uno de cabello castaño y otro de cabello rojo.

-¿Ellos?- pregunto riéndose Temari. –Son mis hermanos, tonto, estamos de vacaciones, me aleje de ellos para que tuviera alguna que otra aventura con alguna chica-

-Por lo que veo tu igual quieres una aventura-

-Más que eso, tal vez-

.

.

.

Sasuke y Sakura aún seguían en la terraza de ese lujoso restaurant y con unas copas de más se rían de algo que seguramente Sakura contaba.

-… Y así Sasuke, Naruto voló prácticamente…- dijo Sakura terminando de contarle a Sasuke el accidente de Naruto.

-Ese tonto necesitaba un golpe para darse cuenta que la chica que tanto buscaba siempre estuvo frente a él- rio discretamente Sasuke.

-Creo que estoy mareada…-

-Yo igual, hace tiempo que no bebía así-

-¿Hace tiempo?, ¿Y cuándo habías bebido?-

-No quieres saber- dijo Sasuke llevándose otro trago de vino.

Sakura recargada en la mesa, abría y cerraba sus ojos lentamente viendo a Sasuke.

-Tengo sueño Sasuke- Sakura bostezo.

-Yo sé cómo te vas a despertar…-

Sasuke la jalo del brazo, sacándola a bailar mientras sonaba una balada.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Quiero te despiertes-

Sakura agarro el hombro de Sasuke, mientras que él ponía su mano en la cintura de ella. Imaginen la escena, noche estrellada, ellos dos bailando una balada, toda una escena romántica.

-Sakura…- Dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de bailar –Hay algo que te he querido decir…-

-¿Y qué es?- respondió ella preocupada.

-Bueno realmente te lo había querido decir desde antes que me fuera…-

-Ya dime…- sonrió Sakura

Sasuke con su expresión seria, acariciando la mejilla de Sakura.

-Te amo-

-Sasuke…- Dijo Sakura sorprendida con sus ojos llorosos.

.

.

.

Ino ya ebria por sí sola, veía a Naruto y a Hinata como caminaban agarrados de la mano.

-Sabía que aquí ibas a estar- Dijo Sai por detrás de ella.

Ino sonrió sin mirar a Sai, dándole un gran trago a la botella de vino.

-¿Quieres?- pregunto ella ofreciendo el vino.

Sai arrebato la botella de las manos de Ino, para beberla.

-Me gustas más cuando esta sobria-

-Sai, ¿me amas?-

Sai se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta inesperada de Ino. Él se acercó a ella para abrazarla, después se alejó un poco y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo tanto que puedo decirte tú has sido la única persona a la que he dibujado-

-Sai…- dijo Ino melancólica

Los dos se acercaron lentamente hasta darse un beso tierno, al cual no estaban acostumbrados.

.

.

.

En la habitación del hotel de los chicos, Sasuke y Sakura estaban entrado, él llevaba en sus manos su saco, mientras que Sakura desde el momento que entro a la habitación ya se había quitado las zapatillas.

-Sasuke, no es por nada pero nosotras tenemos mejor vista al mar que ustedes- Dijo Sakura viendo por la ventana cerrada.

-Claro, si estas durmiendo con la hija del dueño de este hotel- Dijo Sasuke rodeando con sus brazos la delgada cintura de Sakura.

Sakura se dio la vuelta quedando a la altura del pecho de Sasuke, ella se sonrojo por la situación, sabía perfectamente que extrañaba estar así con él, sobre todo oler su perfume que sin duda drogaba a cualquier mujer.

-Sakura…- bajo él su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- pregunto ella sin mirarlo.

Él se acercó a su odio, empezando a respirar lentamente, Sakura cerró los ojos ya que el aroma se acercaba más a ella.

-Eres la luz en mi obscuridad, Sakura…-

-Sasuke…- dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados respirando lentamente.

Sasuke alejo su rostro del hombro de Sakura, para pegar su frente con la de ella. Los dos se miraban expresando lo mucho que se deseaban el uno al otro.

-Déjame… besarte- Dijo Sakura acercando sus labios que estaban a milímetros de los de él.

El beso al principio era tierno, poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel hasta llegar a un beso demasiado apasionado. Sasuke acariciaba lentamente su delicada espalda, mientras que ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de él.

-No sabes lo mucho que extrañe besarte…- Dijo Sasuke con firmeza.

Sasuke retrocedía hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla, algo que Sakura empezó a seguir, él se sentó en la orilla haciendo que ella se sentara en sus piernas y ya las caricias subidas de tono daban a ambos demasiadas ganas de arrancarse sus ropas. Él se recostó en la cama dejando a Sakura encima.

-Sakura creo que…-

-Quiero hacerlo Sasuke…- Dijo Sakura convencida volviendo a besarlo. –Que más deseo que hacer el amor con la persona que más amo…-

Sasuke iba bajando lentamente el cierre del vestido y Sakura desabrochaba torpemente la camisa blanca.

-Déjame ayudarte…- Dijo Sasuke desabrochándose la camisa dejando al descubierto su firme pecho.

Sakura despeinada y sonrojada, no apartaba su mirada de él.

-Te vez tan tierna de esa forma…-

Sakura reacciono –Hey, ¿y cómo quieres que me vea…-

Sasuke la beso impidiendo que continuara hablando, Sakura ya tenía el cierre de su vestido abajo, algo que Sasuke sin pensarlo se lo quito rápidamente, dejándola en ropa interior. Él la contemplo por un momento con una mirada de satisfacción.

-¿Qué esperas?- pregunto ella incomoda e impaciente.

-Cierto…-

-Pareces nuevo Uchiha…-

Sasuke trato de ignorarla besándola por el cuello, haciendo que soltara un leve gemido. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a la entrada de sus pequeños y firmes pechos.

-Sasu…- gemía Sakura.

Él mientras besaba sus pechos, bajaba su mano por los muslos de ella tocando levemente la parte intima. Sakura gemía, algo que hacía que él se volviera más salvaje. Sasuke ya harto de tantas caricias, bajo la prenda, dejándola al descubierto, metiendo su dedo índice dentro de ella…

-Sasuke…- gimió ella encorvándose.

-Tranquila…-

Mientras sacaba y volvía a meter su dedo índice, besaba uno de sus pezones, haciendo que ella gimiera cada vez más fuerte…

-No aguanto más...- Dijo él ya harto de no estar dentro de ella sacando el preservativo y poniéndoselo.

Sakura demasiado agitada abrió lentamente sus piernas…

-¿Qué esperas?- pregunto ella con las inmensas ganas de tenerlo adentro.

Él se puso encima, agarrando su miembro y metiéndolo en el de ella.

-Eres... muy… niña- Decía Sasuke de forma cortada cada vez que entraba y salía de ella lentamente ya que estaba demasiado estrecha.

-Eres… un… idiota- Gemía ella.

De parte de Sakura era un verdadero placer tener a tal hombre dentro de ella, se sentía tan afortunada de volver loco a un cuero como él.

-Ya… casi…- repetía Sasuke, moviéndose salvajemente.

Tanto era la excitación, que él puso a Sakura por encima logrando así que su miembro entrara más, ella se movía rápidamente de arriba abajo a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Después de unos pocos minutos así, de parte de él llego el orgasmo, al igual que ella unos segundos después, Sakura cayó del cansancio encima del pecho de Sasuke, haciendo que él la acariciará dándole un beso en la frente.

-Es lo mejor que he sentido- Dijo ella con sus ojos cerrándose lentamente.

-Créeme que yo igual…-

-¿Habías estado con una chica anteriormente?- Bostezo Sakura –Dime, no me enojare-

Sasuke dudo de su respuesta –Si, Sakura, pero no fue nada sentimental-

Ella sonrió teniendo sus ojos cerrados -¿Esto si fue sentimental?-

-Más de lo que te imaginas…-

-Te amo Sasuke…- suspiro ella quedando profundamente dormida entre los brazos de él.

-Te amo Sakura- dijo Sasuke dándole un beso en la frente –Te amo…-

* * *

 _Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? espero y muy bien :) paso por aquí para agradecerles el que hayan leído este Fanfic con toda la paciencia del mundo y como todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final, vengo a decirles que Konoha is Dreaming esta a punto de terminarse en unos cuantos capítulos, el cual espero y aplaudan el final que próximamente leerán. Por su puesto, espero volver a subir más fics ambientados en el mundo alterno._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	15. La Vida, La Muerte y El Amor-Chapter 15

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _La Vida, La Muerte y El Amor_

...

El viaje finalizó, cada quien decidió compartir parte de las vacaciones de verano con sus familiares.

En la ciudad de Osaka, Madara se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeleos, algo estresado ya que no tenía la ayuda de Sasuke para hacerle prácticamente su trabajo, en ese momento tocaron la puerta haciendo que el contestara de mala gana…. –Pasen-

-Señor…- Era uno de los investigadores contratados por él mismo.

-Ah son ustedes- Madara dejo de hacer sus asuntos para prestar atención a los investigadores –Dígame que ya tienen algo, si no juro que…-

-Sí señor, ya sabemos quién tiene la famosa caja fuerte…-

Madara se enderezo en su silla para poder prestar más atención.

-Habla…-

Los investigadores se miraron mutuamente y dudaron en decirle.

-¡¿Quién demonios es la perso…-

-Su sobrino Sasuke…- dijo el investigador interrumpiendo a Madara.

Madara recargo de golpe su espalda en el respaldo de la silla -¿Qué?-

-El dueño real es Fugaku Uchiha, pero quedo en manos de su hijo, Sasuke Uchiha-

-¡Pero si hace años él era un mocoso inútil…-

-Tal vez un mocoso muy inteligente-

En ese momento entro Obito Uchiha de buen humor interrumpiendo el momento de tensión que se tenía en la oficina.

-Madara ni te imaginas a… ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto el cambiando su expresión de felicidad a preocupación.

-Sasuke tiene los papeles que he estado buscando por años…- contesto fríamente Madara aguantando su furia inmensa apretando sus nudillos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No entiendo.-

-Ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Sasuke en una semana, ¿Y tú Obito?-

-Eso vengo a decirte, Sasuke estuvo en la isla de Sesoko… con una chica-

-¿Sesoko?...- pregunto Madara tratando de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Sí, esta mañana aparecieron en la portada de todas las revistas de Japón…-

Obito saco de su abrigo una revista mostrando la portada en donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura en la playa, claramente tomada por un paparazzi.

-¡Maldito Sasuke!... ¡Regreso con esa chica!- golpió Madara su escritorio.

-Lo que no termino de entender es ¿Qué hace Sasuke con esos papeles?- pregunto Obito.

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Sasuke siempre tuvo esos papeles en su poder!, llego a pensar que…- Trago saliva Madara viendo con odio a Obito.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Él siempre supo todo tratando de asegurarse por sí mismo que yo en verdad mate a mi hermano y a su hijo…- Madara rio como psicópata haciendo que Obito se asustara un poco.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto nervioso.

-Nos regresamos a Tokio, tengo cuentas pendientes con mi sobrino…- Madara encendió un puro.

.

.

.

En el viejo departamento de los Uchiha, Sasuke estaba recostado en el sillón de la mini sala leyendo un libro, pero con su mente ocupada recordando momentos de su infancia.

…

 _-Mira Sasuke…- Dijo Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke._

 _-¿Qué pasa padre?- pregunto un Sasuke pequeño, con sus facciones tan infantiles y sin una pisca de rencor._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños…- Fugaku destapo una manta roja mostrándose una caja fuerte de color negra, no era común el diseño, todo lo contrario se veía demasiado única._

 _-¿Una caja fuerte? ¿Para mí?- pregunto Sasuke apuntándose a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar._

 _-Si…- Fugaku se acercó a su hijo poniendo en su mano una llave, mejor dicho un pequeño chip. –Es la llave-_

 _-¿Un chip?- pregunto Sasuke contemplándolo._

 _-Sí, es una caja fuerte muy moderna, pero hay algo que quiero decirte Sasuke…- Fugaku se puso en cuclillas quedando a la altura de su pequeño hijo. –Esta caja es única en el mundo, dudo mucho que alguien cree una réplica idéntica-_

 _-Es como para guardar un tesoro- Contesto Sasuke muy emocionado sin dejar de ver la caja fuerte…_

.

.

.

El timbre del departamento sonó haciendo que Sasuke dejara de pensar por un momento, él se levantó del asiento y atendió a la puerta.

-Sakura…-

-Hola…- dijo ella entrando quedando a la altura de los hombros de Sasuke.

-Pensé que no vendrías-

-Si vine, verás no tenía nada que hacer, bueno, en la noche saldré a cenar con mi padre y esas cosas…- Dijo Sakura quitándose su abrigo y sentándose en uno de los sillones de la mini sala. –Bueno, en fin ¿para qué querías que estuviera aquí?-

-Ah eso…- Sasuke se sentó en un sillón enfrente del de ella. –Tú eres la única persona que me puede ayudar a dejar a Madara tras de las rejas…-

-¿Qué? ¿Tu tío? ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada Sakura.

-El mato a mi padre y a mi hermano…- Dijo Sasuke sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Sakura trago saliva recargándose en el respaldo del sillón –Sasuke…-

Ella no podía creerlo, sabía que los Haruno no tenían nada que ver con la muerte de ellos, pero en cambio de lo que no que estaba enterada era que un propio Uchiha los había asesinado.

-Sasuke yo…-

-No te preocupes Sakura, cuando me enteré de toda la verdad tuve que aprender a lidiar con el mismo hombre que asesinó a su propio hermano y sobrino, él no sabe que yo estoy enterado de todo…-

-¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?- pregunto ella sin poder creer todo.

-De cómo me entere es larga historia, lo que importa ahora es que me ayudes a hundirlo…-

-¿Yo que puedo hacer?- pregunto Sakura tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Mira, yo sé que Madara estando en la cárcel vivirá como un rey, lo cual no quiero que lo haga, es por eso que quiero hundirlo desde ahora-

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo?-

-Mira, me falta un año para que yo reciba todo, completamente todo los bines, empresas, casas, autos, todo, Sakura, todo, será mío y yo sé que al recibir eso, mis días estarán contados, los de mi madre y hasta los tuyos, y no hablo sobre alguien de fuera que nos quiera asesinar, si no hablo del mismo Madara, es por eso que quiero dejarlo en la ruina, antes que eso suceda, sin que él tenga el control encima de nosotros…-

-¿Cómo lo hundimos, Sasuke?-

-Le propondré algo…-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Ya verás, Sakura…- suspiro Sasuke mostrando una leve sonrisa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en la oficina principal de la empresa Uchiha, en Tokio, estaban reunidos Madara y Obito, con su mirada incrédula y las ansias por la llegada de alguien.

Sasuke entro sin tocar la puerta, Sakura iba detrás de él más nerviosa que nunca para poder poner en marcha el dichoso plan de Sasuke.

-Recibí tu llamada, Madara- dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Así es…- sonrió Madara alzando su ceja izquierda.

Mientras sobrino y tío intercambiaban miradas, unos hombres vestidos de negro que estaban pegados a la pared al ver la señal de Madara, agarraron por los brazos a Sasuke y a Sakura.

-¡Sasuke!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Suéltenme!-

Madara se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Sasuke, quedando frente a frente con su sobrino.

-Dime ¿en dónde están?- pregunto tranquilamente Madara.

Sakura enfocada más en zafarse de esos hombres se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta tan fría de Madara.

-No sé de qué me hablas…- contesto Sasuke con sus ojos llenos de ira.

Madara se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba Sakura, acaricio su mejilla haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera furioso y que sus ganas de zafarse aumentaran.

-¡No me toques!- grito Sakura desesperada.

-Sasuke, con tantas mujeres a tus pies y vienes a terminar con una chica que ni modales tienes…- dijo tranquilamente Madara, algo que caracterizaba a cualquier Uchiha.

-¡Suéltala!- seguía insistiendo Sasuke tratando de zafarse.

-Si no me dices dónde está esa maldita caja fuerte ¡La dejo ir!- dijo Madara poniendo autoridad ante la situación.

-¿Qué caja fuerte, Sasuke? grito Sakura luchando por zafarse.

Sasuke estaba en dilema, desesperado luchando por la vida de Sakura o el paradero de esa caja fuerte.

-¿No le has dicho a tu noviecita?- pregunto Madara en modo incrédulo y sarcástico.

-¿Qué cosa Sasuke?- Sakura dejo de luchar por zafarse quedando más ansiosa que cansada.

Sasuke bajo su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos negros cubrieran sus ojos, sabía perfectamente que si algo salía de control, corría en riesgo la vida de él y peor aún la de Sakura.

-¡Dile Sasuke! ¡Dile que tú siempre supiste todo esto! ¡Todo lo planeaste desde el principio! Tu tenías esos papeles desde los catorce años, los escondiste y al no creer lo que decían decidiste investigar por tu cuenta, así que te encaprichaste en entrar a Konoha, conocer a la hija del supuesto asesino, enamorarla y sacarle toda la verdad… pero fue inútil- Madara miro fijamente a Sakura agarrando sus mejillas bruscamente –Te enamoraste de ella-

Sakura sentía como el mundo se le venía encima, estaba entre la vida, la muerte y el amor, fue parte de un plan calculado fríamente, la única inconveniencia era ese detalle, que Sasuke se enamoró.

-Sasuke…- dijo Sakura con dificultad y lágrimas en los ojos al tener las manos de Madara encima de sus mejillas.

-¿Me equivoco o no?- pregunto Madara soltando bruscamente a Sakura.

-No te equivocas es por eso que te propongo algo…- dijo Sasuke con su cara abajo ya cansado de luchar por tratar de zafarse.

-Te escucho-

-Yo sé que unos inversionistas vienen a conocer nuestras nuevas ideas para su empresa, es por eso que quiero apostar algo…- Sasuke alzo su mirada y se quedó viendo fijamente a Madara –Si tú los convences de hacer negocios con la empresa, te doy los papeles y… no me vuelves a ver nunca, no sabrás de mí, me esconderé por debajo las piedras con tal que no veas ni sepas de mí…-

-Esa idea me agrada…- sonrió hipócritamente Madara.

-Pero, si yo los convenzo… entrego los papeles a la policía y te olvidas de todo el dinero de mi padre, que automáticamente pasará a mis manos al cumplir los dieciocho…-

Madara se dio la vuelta, regreso a su asiento para pensarlo por un momento y alzo su mirada viendo fijamente a Sasuke.

-Trato hecho, un mocoso como tú no tiene la experiencia de trato con las personas importante como la que tengo yo… ¿de qué inversionistas hablamos? ¿Los coreanos o los chinos?- Pregunto Madara como su fuera un tema sin importancia mientras acomodaba unos papeles en el escritorio.

-Son italianos- contesto Sasuke volteando a ver a Sakura, él sabía perfectamente que ella siempre había sido buena con los idiomas, hablaba más de seis incluyendo el italiano.

Madara dejo de acomodar los papeles en el escritorio, al escuchar que los inversionistas eran italianos.

-(Maldita sea, estúpido Sasuke no sabe en el problema que se había metido, los italianos son los más especiales a la hora de hacer negocios, sobre todo los de esa empresa)- pensó Madara la realidad del asunto.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? espero y muy bien :) paso por aquí para agradecerles el que hayan leído este Fanfic con toda la paciencia del mundo y como todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final, vengo a decirles que Konoha is Dreaming esta a punto de terminarse en unos cuantos capítulos, el cual espero y aplaudan el final que próximamente leerán. Por su puesto, espero volver a subir más fics ambientados en el mundo alterno._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	16. Tu y Yo Somos Uno -Chapter 16

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _Tu y Yo Somos Uno_

...

El día de la tan esperada junta con los inversionistas italianos había llegado, todos estaban en la empresa a excepción de Sakura…

-¡Sakura despierta!- dijo su nana abriendo las ventanas de su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura bostezando, aun acostada en su cama.

-A noche me contaste sobre una junta que según hoy tendrías pero…-

-¿Una junta?- pregunto Sakura con los ojos cerrados -¡Cierto, la junta!- abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

Sakura empezó a buscar desesperadamente en su armario, se cambió su pijama por unos jeans y una blusa de "I love Pizza".

-Nos vemos nana- dijo Sakura desesperada agarrando su bolso mientras salía corriendo.

-Pero...-

La nana no pudo terminar su frase ya que Sakura había cerrado bruscamente la puerta de su habitación.

.

.

.

Madara y Sasuke estaban entrando a la sala de junta a media hora de empezar, pero había un problema, los traductores de ambos aun no llegaban.

-Parece que tu traductora no ha llegado- dijo Madara seriamente sin voltear a ver a Sasuke.

-Parece que el tuyo tampoco- contesto Sasuke de mala gana.

.

Sakura llego como desesperada a la entrada de la empresa, ya estaba dirigiéndose al elevador pero logro ver su reflejo y se dio cuenta que iba realmente ridículamente vestida.

-No puede ser, una junta y yo vestida así…- se veía a si misma con una cara de angustia.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio a una guapa recepcionista de cabello azul, con su blusa de mangas cortas color blanco y una falda gris a unos quince centímetros arriba de la rodilla.

-No puedo creer lo que hare…- pensó en voz alta Sakura suspirando y caminando hacia la recepcionista, saco de su bolso unos billetes y los puso en el escritorio –Tu ropa por la mía ¿Qué dices?-

-No te daré mi ropa…- contesto ofendida la recepcionista.

-¿Una cita con el heredero de todo esto, Sasuke Uchiha?, créeme puedo conseguirte eso- guiño el ojo Sakura, sabía dentro de ella que si no ponía en venta a su novio el plan no podía continuar.

.

-Ya viene el traductor- Dijo Obito en voz baja a Madara.

Sasuke logro escucharlo, estaba desesperado pero trataba de disimularlo, lo ponía más nervioso lo tarde que era y ella no se aparecía, temía de que algo le pasara.

-Vamos Sakura…- pensó Sasuke en voz alta.

.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura saliendo del baño acomodándose su cabello. Realmente a ella le quedaba mejor ese conjunto, más entallado y haciendo que su figura se notara más.

-Soy Konan no se te olvide- guiño el ojo la recepcionista con la ropa que traía Sakura anteriormente, saliendo igualmente del baño para sentarse en tu escritorio.

Sakura nerviosa camino hacia el elevador, entro, pero en ese momento un chico de cabello naranja hablando por celular, lo hizo también, oprimiendo el botón de subida.

-… si, ya voy subiendo, si tranquilo, si yo soy el traductor de señor Madara, de acuerdo- El chico colgó la llamada.

Sakura al enterarse que él era el traductor de Madara trato de idearse un plan para hacer que se retrasara más.

-Hola…- sonrió Sakura mirando al chico.

Él se puso nervioso, ya que parecía esa clase de chico que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con chicas.

-Ho…hola- tartamudeo.

-Oye, no sé si notaste a la hermosa chica de cabello azul…- dijo Sakura con su mirada de seducción.

-¿La recepcionista?- pregunto él.

-Sí, me entere que le gusta meterse en el cuarto de aseo que está en la última planta, ya sabes, a fumar y esas cosas, igual me entere que anda muy necesitada últimamente…-

Él se puso nervioso, tanto que empezó a sudar y a pensar sobre lo que Sakura le decía.

-¿Y dónde está ese cuarto de aseo?- pregunto él chico acomodándose su corbata para que pudiera respirar.

-Ahorita te llevo- guiño el ojo Sakura.

El asesor se abrió, Sakura lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a una pequeña puerta que decía "Cuarto de Aseo".

-Entra, tu espera aquí, llegara en unos diez minutos, es la hora en la que ella viene…- dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta y empujando al chico.

Sakura cerró la puerta rápidamente, puso una silla para aguantar la perilla para que no se abriera.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto el chico desde adentro del cuarto.

-Ay por supuesto- contesto Sakura –Vendré por ti lo juro- susurro con mucha culpabilidad.

.

-Ya tardaron los dos- Dijo Obito mirando el reloj.

Obito estaba desesperado, Sasuke lo estaba el doble al no saber dónde se había metido Sakura, en ese momento unos tacones empezaron a escucharse por toda la sala de juntas, era Sakura, haciendo que todos los italianos pusieran sus miradas en ella, por lo provocativa que se veía y aparte por ser la única mujer entre hombres.

-Sakura…- alzo su mirada Sasuke, estaba sorprendido al verla vestida así.

-Sasuke, lo siento es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente pero ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué tengo que traducir?- pregunto Sakura mirando hacia la mesa en donde los italianos estaban sentados.

-Solo dime lo que lo que ellos dicen y diles a ellos lo que yo les digo-

-Si se lo que significa ser traductora-

-Bien empecemos- Dijo Sasuke ante los italianos.

Sakura tradujo y claramente los italianos asentaron un "si" con la cabeza.

Madara por su parte estaba que se comía vivo a Sasuke, su traductor a un no aparecía y las inmensas ganas de asesinar a su propio sobrino aumentaban.

-Busca a ese maldito chico y tráelo- susurro Madara a Obito.

Obito se levantó enseguida y salió de la sala de juntas.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban exponiendo sus ideas pero sobre todo tratando de convencer a los italianos.

.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- gritaba el chico desde el cuarto de aseo.

Konan iba pasando por ahí, demasiada coincidencia para ser verdad, ella escucho los gritos del chico y abrió la puerta, haciendo que él se cayera en sus pies.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Konan

-Eres tu…- Se levantó sacudiendo sus manos –Soy Yahiko, bu…bueno veras…-

-¡Aquí estas inútil!- Dijo Obito interrumpiendo desde el final del pasillo.

Obito camino hacia Yahiko, lo tomo del cuello y lo jalo hacia la sala de juntas.

.

Al finalizar la exposición de Sasuke, los italianos le aplaudieron, dándose a notar que él había dado una buena idea para ellos.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron mutuamente con sus sonrisas de satisfacción, al saber que habían hecho un buen trabajo como equipo. Obito entro a la sala junto con Yahiko, empujándolo discretamente hacia el frente, Madara se levantó poniéndose alado del chico.

Ambos empezaron a exponer, algo que a los italianos al parecer no los tenían tan convencidos.

-Sasuke, ¿será que tengamos oportunidad?- pregunto Sakura susurrándole ya sentada en la gran mesa.

-Tranquila, si llegamos a ganar créeme que quiero celebrar arrancándote esa ropa de recepcionista que tienes- contesto él susurrando seriamente sin mirarla.

Sakura se sonrojo tratando de ocultarlo prestando atención a la exposición de Madara y Yahiko.

Después de unos quince minutos, terminaron de exponer y los italianos aplaudieron.

Sasuke, Sakura, Madara y Yahiko estaban al frente esperando la decisión de los italianos, por cual idea les agradaba más.

Sasuke estaba nervioso pero lo disimulaba mientras que Sakura por desesperación se mordía su labio inferior…

- _Accettiamo l'idea di giovane Sasuke-_ Dijo uno de los inversionistas.

-El italiano dijo que...- Dijo Sakura sin importancia -No lo puedo creerlo Sasuke… ¡Te eligieron a ti! ¡Tú idea Sasuke!- Sakura brinco de emoción hacia los brazos de Sasuke, algo que a los demás de les hizo extraño porque no se acostumbraba ver algo así en una junta formal.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? espero y muy bien :) paso por aquí para agradecerles el que hayan leído este Fanfic con toda la paciencia del mundo y como todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final, vengo a decirles que Konoha is Dreaming esta a punto de terminarse en unos cuantos capítulos, el cual espero y aplaudan el final que próximamente leerán. Por su puesto, espero volver a subir más fics ambientados en el mundo alterno._

 _Y aprovechando, quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic titulado,_ **Young** , _que esta basado en hechos reales, espero y les guste._

 **Ela Forcela**


	17. Luz en mi Obscuridad-Chapter 17

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Contiene Epilogo.**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _Luz en mi Obscuridad_

...

La junta termino, mientras los italianos salían de la sala de juntas, Sakura no dejaba de abrazar a Sasuke por la emoción que sentían al saber que habían ganado el contrato pero sobre todo la apuesta con Madara.

-…Eres un idiota Sasuke- Dijo Madara furioso detrás él.

Sasuke y Sakura voltearon encontrándolo ahí parado junto a Obito.

-Según tú eres un hombre de palabra- contesto Sasuke con su mirada fría como siempre.

-Creo que se te olvido un punto en todo esto, si yo renuncio todo quedara a Obito y por si no lo sabes él es mi mano derecha…-

Sasuke sínicamente sonrió mirando hacia donde estaba Obito.

-Y por si no lo sabes Madara…- camino Obito poniéndose alado de Sasuke –Una vez me dijiste que confías en mí un cincuenta por ciento, Sasuke confía en mí el cien, y según tú soy tu mano derecha, yo soy de Sasuke sus dos manos, fui la única persona en saber todo, él me lo conto y acepte seguir todo su plan, he estado a tu lado Madara, fingiendo estar siempre de tu parte-

-Tu firmaste un contrato sobre esta apuesta, no hay marcha atrás, ahora lo cumples…- sonrió Sasuke mirando fijamente a Madara.

.

.

.

La tarde era fresca, Sasuke y Sakura habían ido a una pequeña capilla privada especialmente para la familia Uchihas y en donde igualmente estaban los cuerpos de todos los difuntos de la familia.

-Sasuke ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto Sakura viendo por todos lados el lugar.

-Aquí están los papeles- contesto Sasuke alzando una alfombra para después quitar unas cinco tablas y mostrarse la caja fuerte.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, tenía prácticamente un tesoro frente a ella, algo importante y la causa de peleas familiares.

-¿Y la llave?- pregunto Sakura sin dejar de mirar la caja fuerte.

Sasuke camino hacia Sakura dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Dame tu collar- dijo él mirando con ilusión a Sakura.

-¿Mi collar?...- Sakura automáticamente se quitó el collar poniéndolo en las manos de Sasuke.

Sasuke frente a los ojos de ella abrió el collar sin romperlo, sacó un pequeño chip, alzándolo a la altura del rostro de Sakura.

-Es la llave Sakura-

-No puede ser, Sasuke yo siempre la tuve, ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Sakura impresionada sin dejar de mirar la llave.

-En Obito confió el cien por ciento, en ti confió el mil…- guiño el ojo Sasuke.

-Sasuke, ¿Y si la perdía que ibas hacer?- seguía Sakura insistiendo más explicaciones.

-Silencio, eso no importa ahora, decidí dártelo porque confió en ti Sakura, las cosas especiales e importantes tiene que ser guardadas con personas especiales e importantes-

Sasuke acaricio la mejilla de Sakura contemplando su rostro.

-Sasuke, te admiro mucho ¿lo sabes?, fuiste capaz de convivir por años con el mismo hombre que mató a tu padre y a tu hermano, es algo que no cualquiera es capaz de hacer, también ideaste un plan, el cual fue problema por enamorarte de mí, pero aun así salió todo a la perfección… quiero estar contigo siempre Sasuke, siempre-

-Un problema… mi más bello problema, Sakura, pienso que para pruebas de amor, se creó la distancia, el año que no estuvimos juntos fue una prueba para ver que tanto nos necesitábamos el uno al otro, y no sé tú pero yo no dejare de amarte…-

-Sasuke…- sonrió ella bajando su mirada ya que él la había hecho sonrojarse. -¿Y ahora que, Sasuke? ¿Qué pasara después?-

-Nos falta un año, hay tiempo para planear que será de nosotros…-

-Supongo que tú te quedaras con la empresa de tu padre-

-Sí, ¿y tú Sakura? ¿Qué será de ti?-

-Falta un año, tengo el tiempo suficiente para pensar que hare con mi vida, por ahora…- Sakura alzo sus brazos poniéndolos en el cuello de Sasuke.

-¿Por ahora qué?- pregunto Sasuke rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Sakura.

-Mis hogar esta en tus brazos y el tuyo en mi cintura…-

-Estás loca Sakura- sonrió Sasuke mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sakura.

-Déjame, es mi momento de ser una novia romántica- rio Sakura.

-El problema aquí es que a mí me gusta que seas rebelde, caprichosa con todo y tu voz chillona…-

-Tonto…- Dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Gritona…-

-Ven aquí tonto…-

-Ven aquí gritona…-

Los dos acercaron sus rostros para finalmente darse un beso demasiado romántico y tierno.

-Por cierto…- Dijo Sakura dejando de besar a Sasuke.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tienes una cita con tu recepcionista…-

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Un año después…_**

La noche fresca, en la habitación de las chicas, Ino, Sakura y Hinata se miraban unas a otras con sus vestidos de graduación demasiados glamurosos.

Ino llevaba puesto un vestido largo purpura, zapatillas plateadas y al igual que sus accesorios, el vestido de Hinata era de color lila corto hasta arriba de las rodillas, zapatillas doradas, mientras que Sakura su vestido largo era rosa coral e igualmente zapatillas doradas.

-Estoy nerviosa- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de conmoción.

-Tranquila- respondió Ino.

-Hoy es nuestra última noche en Konoha…- Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de ver a sus amigas.

-Tres años chicas, fueron los mejores- Dijo Ino con sus ojos llorosos.

-Cada cosa que pasamos aquí en Konoha…- río Sakura.

-Ya basta de llorar, se nos escurrirá el maquillaje chicas...- Dijo Ino secando con delicadeza sus mejillas.

-Eres tú la única llorando, Ino- sonrió Sakura.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Hinata.

-Vamos…- contestaron Sakura e Ino.

.

.

.

La fiesta de graduación se veía muy moderna, luces por todos lados, habían salas lounge, el escenario con una decoración en forma de estrella, y las personas con sus trajes elegantes, ya habían empezado a bailar.

Naruto y Sasuke, estaban junto la mesa de botanas, esperando con ansias la llegada de las chicas.

-Naruto deja de comer tanto…- Dijo Sasuke mirándolo extrañamente.

-Estoy nervioso…- contesto Naruto con la boca llena de bocadillos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sasuke mientras bebía ponche.

-Porque hoy Hinata y yo nos vamos a entregar el uno al otro…- contesto Naruto en tono indiferente a un con los bocadillos en su boca.

Sasuke al escuchar eso se atraganto con el ponche que había bebido.

-Hola chicos…- Dijeron Shikamaru y Sai.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sai al ver la cara de Sasuke roja por su atraganto.

-Nada…- Respondió Sasuke sin dejar de ver a la entrada de la sala de fiestas…

Sakura, Ino y Hinata entraron mirando a todos lados buscando a sus respectivos novios.

Sasuke al verlas, le dio un pequeño golpe al hombro de Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres?...- Naruto de mala gana volteó hacia la entrada e igualmente quedo asombrando viendo a Hinata.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sai se acercaron a donde estaban las chicas.

-Hola Ino- Dijo Sai con una sonrisa acercándose a ella y apartándola de sus amigas.

-Hinata te vez tan linda…- Naruto sonrojado sin dejar de mirar a su novia.

-Gracias Naruto…- Contesto apenada.

-Hay unos dulces de aquel lado, ¡Vamos!- Naruto rodeo el cuello de Hinata con sus brazos. –Oye Hinata…-

-Si dime Naruto- Sonrió Hinata.

-¿Vamos a terminar lo que sucedió en la fiesta de disfraces?- pregunto apenado Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de dulces.

-Si…- Contesto segura Hinata algo apenada.

.

Sasuke por su parte no dejaba de ver a Sakura, haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿Qué tanto me vez?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa incomoda.

-Aun no me acostumbro a verte vestida así- contesto Sasuke acercándose a Sakura.

-Solo me vestiré así en las fiestas importantes, pero siempre andaré con mis jeans y mis blusas una talla más grande de la que soy…- bromeo Sakura.

-Da igual, hasta vestida de monja te verás hermosa…-

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo pero prefirió quedarse callada demasiado sonrojada.

-Tengo hambre Sasuke…- Dijo finalmente para matar el silencio.

-¿Tu? ¿Cuándo?-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Cuando no, Sakura, siempre tienes hambre…-

-Ay ya, vamos por unos bocadillos…-

Sakura jalo del brazo a Sasuke.

La fiesta estaba en lo mejor, la música, las luces, pero fue interrumpida por Tenten que estaba arriba del escenario.

-Chicos, buenas noches, ¿Cómo se la están pasando?- pregunto ella ante la multitud de alumnos

-¡Bien!- gritaron todos.

-Perfecto, como ya todos saben la elección de rey y reina del baile fue lo que se dio hablar durante todo este mes, pero hasta la noche de hoy daré a conocer finalmente quiénes son los más votados para ese cargo…- continuaba hablando Tenten por el micrófono.

-¿Ino sigues enojada?- pregunto Hinata al ver a su amiga con su cara de indignación.

-¿Qué no me hayan postulado para reina del baile? ¡No para nada!- contesto sarcásticamente.

-¿Estas nerviosa Sakura?- pregunto Hinata volteando para ver a Sakura.

-No inventes Hinata, aún no sé porque me postularon como reina del baile, habiendo tantas chicas, aparte nunca me elegirían, esta Karin participando…- contesto Sakura de mala gana.

-Bien, ya tengo los resultados para rey y reina del baile…- continuaba Tenten hablando por el micrófono haciendo que los alumnos esperaran ansiosos. –Como rey y reina del baile son… ¡Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno!-

-Vez Hinata, Nunca… Espera ¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Camina Sakura y finge emoción por la corona de plástico- Contesto Sasuke agarrando por la cintura a Sakura.

Mientras iban caminando hacia el escenario, Karin se acercó hacia la pareja, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera intimidada.

-Sakura… felicidades- Dijo Karin abrazando a Sakura –Se la merecen chicos- sonrió a ambos.

Sakura no contesto por lo sorprendida que estaba, simplemente devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa. Al llegar ambos hacia el escenario enseguida les fue asignado sus coronas.

-¡Felicidades al rey y reina del baile!-

Al decir eso Tenten, chispas salieron del escenario asustando a Sakura.

-Tranquila, solo finge tu sonrisa…- Dijo Sasuke agarrando a Sakura de la mano.

Mientras saludaban ante el público, Sakura se detuvo volteando a ver a Sasuke.

-Sasuke…-

-Dime- La miro aun saludando ante el público.

-Me iré a Boston la próxima semana-

-Que bien ¿Cuándo regresas?- pregunto Sasuke regresando su mirada al público.

-Estudiare medicina en Boston-

Sasuke volteo nuevamente hacia Sakura rápidamente mirándola con una expresión de tristeza.

-Sakura…-

Ambos bajaron del escenario, la música continuó por una canción a una más lenta. Sasuke aun con su rostro triste jalo a Sakura del brazo rodeándola por la cintura y empezando a bailar con ella.

-¿Medicina?- pregunto él tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-Si Sasuke, me di cuenta que es lo mío y quiero superarme yendo a Boston a una de las mejores universidades…-

-¿Y cuándo regresarías?- pregunto él sin tener interés sobre la universidad.

Sakura bajo su mirada –No lo sé Sasuke, viviré haya, mi padre me apoyara en todo, tal vez venga en algunas vacaciones…-

-¿Tal vez?-

Sakura alzo su mirada con su ceño fruncido.

-Quiero irme Sasuke, pero… no quiero decir que me olvidare de ti-

Sasuke ya mostrando su rostro de preocupación, acaricio la mejilla de su novia, Sakura puso su mano encima de la de él.

-Sasuke, ¿Me esperaras?-

-Por mil años o más Sakura…-

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Cinco años después…_**

En la bella primavera de Tokio, las hermosas flores de cerezo más rosadas que nunca, el cielo azul y despejado.

En la gran empresa Uchiha y teniendo éxito al ser dirigida por el joven heredero Sasuke Uchiha, a pesar de ya ser un adulto seguía sin perder el encanto y la postura de galán que hacía que cualquier chica cayera rendida a sus pies.

Sasuke estaba en su oficina concentrado en los asuntos importantes de la empresa, cuando es interrumpido por Naruto que entro rápidamente, haciendo que Sasuke se asustara.

-¡Naruto me espantas!- grito Sasuke sobre saltando de su silla.

-Delicadito…- Dijo Naruto sentándose en una de las sillas frente a Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto indiferente Sasuke, regresando nuevamente a lo que estaba haciendo con sus papeleos.

-Ah cierto, vine a traerte esto…- Naruto estiro su brazo dando en las manos de Sasuke un sobre.

Sasuke contemplo el sobre por un momento y luego lo abrió cuidadosamente para después leerlo.

-No puede ser Naruto…- Alzo su mirada Sasuke viendo a Naruto que estaba con una sonrisa de emoción. –Te vas a casar con Hinata…-

-¡Sí!...-

Sasuke metió nuevamente la invitación –Es el sábado…-

-Si Sasuke, no puedes faltar, ya has faltado a varias reuniones con nosotros…-

-Es el trabajo...-

-Sasuke pero…-

-No faltare a tu boda-

-Gracias- suspiro Naruto. –Bien, solo vine a eso, tengo que ir a ver unos asuntos al restaurante…-

-Si yo igual tengo cosas que hacer…- Dijo Sasuke de mala gana.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para irse, al momento en que abrió la puerta se quedó ahí con la perilla en su mano.

-Invite a Sakura…-

Sasuke se quedó helado al escuchar eso sin mirar a Naruto. -No creo que vaya…-

Naruto salió dejando a Sasuke solo en el silencio de la oficina.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y se puso a contemplar la gran vista que tenía desde su oficina hacia la avenida -¿Qué será de ti Sakura?, la última vez que te vi fue por video llamada y hace tres años…- Pensó en voz alta.

.

.

El día de la boda había llegado, la ceremonia fue encantadora, Naruto y Hinata ya eran oficialmente marido y mujer. El vestido de Hinata era largo de color blanco estilo princesa y mientras un velo transparente cubría su cabello largo.

La noche ya había entrado y la fiesta de celebración por la boda había comenzado, habían invitado a mucha gente, conocidos por parte de ambos.

Naruto estaba feliz junto a su esposa Hinata saludando a los invitados, pero se distrajo al ver que estaba Sasuke solo en una esquina bebiendo champagne viendo como los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta, Naruto dejo a Hinata con Ino, y camino hacia su amigo.

-Niño bonito ¿Qué haces aquí embrigandote tu solo?-

Sasuke sonrió sin apartar su mirada –No perdiste el tiempo Naruto…- Sasuke le dio un sorbo a su champagne.

-¿Te refieres a que ya me case?, pues sí, no lo perdí, espero y tampoco lo hagas-

-Yo no pierdo el tiempo, hago lo que siento que debo hacer…-

-¿Sientes lo que debes hacer?... deberías voltear a tu alrededor para poder poner en práctica lo que dices…- Dijo Naruto alzando su barbilla para apuntar a una dirección.

Sasuke volteo dejando sus ojos iluminados contemplando a Sakura que estaba hablando con Hinata desde lo lejos, ella llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pastel corto hasta las rodillas y se había dejado crecer su cabello, sus facciones faciales se veían más finas y más como una mujer, ya no como una adolescente.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve hacia ella!- Dijo Naruto dándole un empujón a Sasuke.

Sasuke reacciono y camino automáticamente hacia donde ella estaba.

.

-Hinata me alegro enormemente por ti, en serio, te vez hermosa…- Dijo Sakura un tono muy feliz y más madura.

-Gracias Sakura, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Esta tarde, el vuelo se retrasó y por eso no pude ir a la ceremonia…-

-No te preocupes...-

-¿Y cuándo regresas?- pregunto Sasuke por detrás de Sakura interrumpiendo a Hinata.

Sakura cambio su expresión de alegría por una extremadamente seria, esa voz que ya hacía unos tres años no la escuchaba, esa voz que extrañaba día y noche, esa voz que cuando dormía era la última que retumbaba en su mente… ella lentamente se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con Sasuke.

-Ven Hinata vamos a comer pastel…- Dijo Naruto agarrando la mano de su ya esposa y apartándola de ahí.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraban fijamente, él sentía las inmensas ganas de abrazarla y besarla, después de no hacerlo por cuatro años, al igual que ella no sabía si lanzarse a sus brazos o quedarse así como estatua, voto por la segunda opción.

-Te hice una pregunta…- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de contemplar los ojos jade de Sakura.

-Sasuke, yo…-

-¿Cuándo regresas?- seguía él de insistente.

-Me quedare aquí…-

Sasuke trago saliva, las inmensas ganas de estar a solas con ella y preguntarle de todo aumento haciendo que la tomara de la mano y llevándola hacia el estacionamiento, al llegar metió a Sakura en su auto de lado del copiloto, subió él encendiendo rápidamente el auto y yéndose con ella.

-… ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!-

-Podrás cambiar tú pero esa voz chillona que te traes no-

-Sigues siendo tan… ¡Ya dime! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!-

Sasuke no contesto todo el camino, al llegar a su destino, apago el auto y se quedó viendo a Sakura fijamente.

-Tapate los ojos…- Dijo él dándole un pañuelo.

-¿Qué? No lo hare…-

Sasuke salió del auto dándose la vuelta para sacar a Sakura, él tapo los ojos de Sakura un poco brusco y la ayudó a salir.

-Mira, donde me hagas algo juro que…-

-No soy capaz de hacerte nada, ahora camina-

Sakura solo guiada del ruido por los pasos de Sasuke, trataba de contener sus ansias al saber que tanto se tramaba él.

Después de subir al elevador y llegar, Sasuke continuaba de guía para Sakura.

-¿Estas lista?-

-Ya quítame esto…-

Sasuke no dejo que terminara, quito el pañuelo dejando a Sakura sorprendida por la hermosa vista que tenía frente a sus ojos, las luces de la ciudad, el cielo de noche con las estrellas más brillosas que nunca y al igual que la luna llena.

-Sa… Sa…suke, ¿Dón…de es…tamos?- pregunto Sakura tartamudeando.

-Tokio Skytree…- contesto el como si nada.

-Esto es hermoso…-

Al decir eso, Sakura volteo hacia Sasuke, encontrándolo arrodillado frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sakura con sus ojos llorosos.

-Algo que debí haber hecho desde hace mucho…-

Sasuke saco de su saco una pequeña caja roja de terciopelo.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto Sasuke abriéndola y dejando ver un anillo con un diamante en medio.

Sakura estaba muda y unas cuantas lágrimas ya corrían por su mejilla llevándoselas gracias al viento que había en la torre más alta de Tokio.

-Sasuke…-

Él se levantó dejando la cajita a la altura de los ojos de ella.

-…Sí… sí quiero Sasuke, si quiero, si quiero…- Dijo Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de Sasuke.

Sasuke la abrazo, pero luego se a parto de ella, sacando el anillo de la pequeña caja y poniéndolo en el dedo anular de Sakura.

-¿Qué tienes Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke acariciando la mejilla de su prometida.

-Estoy feliz, son lágrimas de felicidad…-

Sasuke sonrió melancólicamente, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso cálido, tierno y sincero. Después de besarse Sakura contemplo por un momento el anillo.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Esta hermoso… no tiene otra llave para caja fuerte ¿verdad?- bromeo Sakura aun con sus ojos llorosos.

-No tiene una llave… es la llave, la llave más valiosa que he estado guardando por unos años, esperando este momento…-

-Sasuke…-

-Te amo Sakura-

-…Te amo Sasuke-

* * *

 _Bien chicos que puedo decirles, realmente fue una experiencia muy significativa para mí el dar a conocer la historia que pasaba todos los días por mi mente. No pensé que llegaría a tener tantos seguidores este fanfic, yo nada más lo escribí por el simple hecho de imaginar y plasmar todo lo que me había guardado durante unos seis años o más._

 _La verdad yo me imagino que ustedes piensan que tome ideas de la telenovela Rebelde, pero nada que ver, para ser sincera nunca la vi, en donde realmente tome la idea fue en la serie Zoey 101 transmitida en Nickelodeon, solo fue el ambiente escolar y así, pero en todo lo demás fue sacado de mí. Por hora estoy escribiendo **Young** y próximamente la continuación llamada **Wild** , contendrá Lemon. _

_En fin, me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado esta historia, por supuesto tengo en mente otros proyectos, también del mundo alterno, ¡me fascinan!_

 _¡GRACIAS!_

 **Ela Forcela**


	18. EPILOGO

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Konoha is Dreaming 2**

 _EPILOGO_

...

 ** _Doce años después…_**

-Sakura despierta…- Decía una voz masculina en su oído.

-Cinco minutos más Sasuke…- contesto Sakura tapada con el sobre cama de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno…- Se levantó Sasuke de la cama sin camisa y solo con sus pantalones del pijama, dirigiéndose al baño. –Lastima me quede con ganas de lo que paso anoche…- bostezo

Sakura abrió los ojos jade rápidamente contemplando la espalda de su esposo mientras caminaba.

-¿Sabes? Creo que algo me animo a despertarme…-

-Eres una convenenciera- Dijo Sasuke desde el interior del baño.

Sakura se levantó de la cama, con su pijama de short y blusa de tirantes holgada, ella camino hacia el baño pero no logro entrar ya que su esposo le había puesto seguro, logrando escuchar desde el interior del baño como él abría la regadera.

-Eres cruel…- pensó en voz alta Sakura.

Después de diez minutos Sasuke salió finalmente con su cabello alborotado y húmedo, y lo único que lo cubría era su bata de baño.

-¿Otra vez te dormiste? ¿En serio?- Pregunto Sasuke logrando ver a Sakura acostada nuevamente en la cama.

Sakura se levantó sentándose en la cama y viendo a Sasuke con cara de indignación.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto indiferentemente Sasuke mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla.

-Nada…-

-Ay vamos… cuando dices nada es porque te pasa todo, ya dime- Dijo Sasuke dejando la toalla a un lado y sentándose junto a Sakura. -¿Qué tienes?- pregunto nuevamente ya en un tono más suave.

Sakura no le dirigió la mirada.

-Bien como no quieres contestar, me arreglare para ir a la empresa…-

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, pero fue detenido por Sakura que lo había agarrado por la bata de baño.

-Creo que… yo igual me quede con ganas de lo que sucedió anoche…- Dijo Sakura en un tono sin darle importancia al asunto.

Sasuke sonrió y se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a Sakura, lo cual ella aparto nuevamente su mirada. Él se acercó a ella acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

-¿Ya te dije que te vez hermosa esta mañana?-

-No…- contesto ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo estas, más que ayer…-

Los dos se acercaron dándose un beso tierno quedándose así por unos diez segundos para luego pasar a los besos apasionados, él se puso encima de ella, acorralándola mientras la sostenía de la muñecas y bajaba lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos.

-Sas…- gemía Sakura.

Sasuke le alzo la blusa, dejándola desnuda por la parte de arriba, como la noche pasada había tenido una noche desenfrenada no tuvo la necesidad de ponerse un sostén, él empezó a besar uno de sus pezones, soltándola de un brazo, ella bajo su mano lentamente para poder quitarle la bata de baño que Sasuke a un traía puesta…

Él ya estando desnudo, ambos bajo las sabanas, Sasuke empezó a bajar lentamente pasando por el abdomen de Sakura hasta llegar al monte de venus y besándola metiendo dos de sus dedos en el interior de ella, logrando hacer que gimiera…

-¡Callate! Sarada nos escuchara…- Dijo Sasuke sin dejar de dedear a su esposa.

-¡Cállate tú y continua!- Contesto ella concentrada mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke.

Él obedeció, ella se sentía en la gloria cada vez que él pasaba su lengua en su genital, Sasuke ya desesperado dejo de hacer el oral para después subir a los labios de su esposa y darle un beso apasionado, mientras se besaban Sakura con su mano empezó a masturbarlo.

-Sigue…- seguía Sasuke hablando entre dientes -Demonios…- rezongo él por la excitación.

Ambos se besaban locamente, ella lo masturbaba y él le acariciaba uno de sus pezones, poco a poco bajo nuevamente a su cuello y se concentró ahí disfrutando como su esposa lo hacía sentir hombre.

-No sé qué esperas…- Dijo Sakura esperando el momento en que su esposo la penetrara.

-Desesperada- Respondió él en tono de molestia disfrutando su momento.

Unos segundos más Sasuke abrió las piernas de Sakura y así penetrarla suavemente…

-Sí… que sabes… cómo me gusta…- gimió Sakura lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo el máximo placer que su esposo lograba darle.

Sasuke se acostó encima de ella sin detenerse, y fue penetrándola rápidamente.

-Sasu…- gemía ella.

-Ya casi…- Dijo él teniendo su cara en el hombro de su amada.

Él se levantó poniendo a Sakura por encima, pudiendo penetrarla de una forma más profunda.

-¡Demo…- Dijo ella sin poder terminar la palabra ya que Sasuke había cubierto su boca con la mano.

-Ah… Sakura…- Disfrutaba él sus movimientos pélvicos hasta llegar al orgasmo antes que ella.

Sakura al sentir como se llenaba, igualmente llego al orgasmo cayendo encima del pecho de Sasuke.

-Se siente bien…- Dijo Sakura con su respiración acelerada.

-Me tengo que ir Sakura…- Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente

-Y yo tengo que ir a despertarla…-

Sakura se levantó, al igual que Sasuke, ambos se arreglaron y mientras él se quedaba en la habitación terminando de acomodarse su corbata, ella con su uniforme medico salió de la habitación para pasarse a una al final del pasillo y tocar la puerta.

-Sarada, ya es hora de desper…- Dijo Sakura sin terminar la frase al ver que su hija ya estaba despierta peinándose frente al espejo –Ah ya estas despierta-

-Mamá siempre vienes a despertarme, según tú, cuando yo ya lo hice media hora antes…- Dijo Sarada, una adolescente de cabello negro y el mismo color que el de sus ojos, cubierto por unos lentes con aumento de color rojos.

-Me gusta que seas responsable por eso vengo asegurarme que cada mañana sea así…-

-Si claro…-

-Bien, el desayuno ya ha de estar listo-

-Voy en cinco minutos-

.

En el comedor ya estaba Sasuke desayunando mientras leía el periódico como cada mañana acostumbra hacer.

-¿Le gusto el desayuno?…- Dijo la nana de Sakura, que se había ido a trabajar en su gran mansión desde el nacimiento de Sarada.

-Está demasiado bueno…- contesto Sasuke llevándose un bocado de Omelette.

-En un momento baja Sarada- Dijo Sakura entrando a la cocina –Buenos días nana…-

-Buenos días niña, que alegre te vez hoy ¿Qué te hiciste?- pregunto la nana sin dejar de cocinar.

Sakura volteo a ver hacia Sasuke, ambos se miraron y sonrieron discretamente.

-Estoy feliz porque hoy es el primer día de clases de Sarada…- contesto Sakura.

-Ya empieza la secundaria…- Dijo emocionada la nana.

-Ya llegue, buenos días nana…- Sarada se dirigió al comedor sentándose alado de su padre. –Ah hola papá-

-Hola, buenos días…- Dijo Sasuke apartando su mirada del periódico para ver a su hija -Vas demasiado arreglada ¿No crees?-

Sarada bajo su mirada mostrándose apenada -¿Yo? Para nada, solo que es primer día y quiero verme presentable- se defendió.

-Nada que ver a tu madre, ella se ponía lo primero que encontraba…- Dijo Sasuke sin dejar de contemplar a su hija. –Bien, ya dime ¿Por qué tan arreglada?-

-Ah de ser por ese chico, Boruto- contesto Sakura mientras se servía una taza de café.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a Sarada -¿Me explicarías eso?-

-No seas celoso…- respondió Sakura soltando una carcajada.

-Le pregunte a Sarada…-

-No es nada papá, él solo es mi amigo…- continuaba Sarada a la defensiva.

Sasuke aparto su mirada y continúo desayunando. -Es hora de irnos…-Dijo él mirando su reloj -¿Las llevo?-

-Si vamos- contesto Sakura dándole el último sorbo a su taza de café.

Sarada y Sasuke se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia la puerta principal, Sakura tomo su bolso e igualmente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos nana…- Dijo Sakura.

-Adiós nana- Sarada regreso para despedirse dándole un abrazo a la nana.

-Suerte mi niña en tu primer día-

-Gracias- sonrió Sarada.

.

.

.

-Es aquí…- Dijo Sasuke estacionando el auto en la salida de la secundaria.

-¡Sarada! Es tu primer día- Sakura emocionada miro a su hija que estaba en los asientos traseros del auto.

Sarada tenía su mirada hacia abajo mostrando nervios.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Sakura en un tono suave, poniendo una mano en la pierna de su hija.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y volteo a mirar a su hija.

-¿Sarada?...- pregunto Sasuke

-No es nada…- respondió Sarada sin mirar a sus padres.

-De seguro no desayunaste bien…- dijo Sasuke regresando su mirada al panorama.

-Si desayune, tú .me vist…- Sarada alzo su mirada frunciendo el ceño igual como lo hacía su padre.

-Son tus nervios por el primer día ¿cierto?...- Sonrió Sakura

Sarada bajo su mirada nuevamente –Creo que si mamá…-

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, haz nuevos amigos…-

-Si mamá, lo sé…- Sonrió Sarada.

-No quiero apresurarlas pero…- Dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Ya vamos, desesperado…-

Los esposos se bajaron del auto para poder dejar a Sarada hasta la puerta del colegio en su primer día.

-¡Sarada!- Un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, grito a sus espaldas haciendo que ella volteara.

-Boruto…- pensó Sarada en voz baja viendo como él se acercaba junto con sus padres y su hermana, Himawari.

-Hinata…- Dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Hola Sakura- contesto Hinata muy contenta al ver a su amiga.

-Sasuke…- Dijo Naruto mirando con una leve sonrisa a su amigo.

-Hey…-

Mientras los padres se saludaban Sarada y Boruto conversaban entre ellos.

-Sarada hoy te vez diferente…- Dijo Boruto mirándola extrañamente y sonrojado.

-¿Ah sí?, me siento igual que siempre- contesto ella sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Creo que estas más… ¡Inojin, ¿Dónde compraste ese videojuego que compraste el otro día?!- Boruto no termino la frase al ver que su amigo llegaba a espaldas de Sarada, dejándola con la duda de lo que iba a decirle.

-¿Qué hay?...- Saludo Inojin, un chico de piel blanca y cabello rubio claro.

Los pequeños amigos empezaron a conversar.

-¡Sakura! ¡Hinata!- Grito emocionada Ino acercándose a sus amigos agarrada de la mano de Sai.

-Hola Ino- sonrió Sakura.

-Ino ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Hinata

-¿Yo?, fabulosa obvio- contesto Ino acomodando sus lentes de sol.

-Hay que salir…- Dijo Sakura

-¡Este fin de semana!- propuso Naruto emocionado.

-Si gustan se puede hacer una cena en la casa- Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-¡Fabuloso!- Ino emocionada.

-Ya entraremos al colegio- se acercó Boruto a sus padres.

-Suerte hermano- Himawari, la pequeña niña idéntica a Hinata a diferencia de sus ojos azules como los de su padre.

-Gracias, nos vemos-

Sarada hizo lo mismo se acercó a sus padres pero aun mostrando su cara de preocupación.

-Quita esa cara Sarada- Dijo Sasuke poniéndose en cuclillas quedando a la altura de su hija.

-Estoy así porque reconozco que estoy creciendo y en cualquier momento madurare y…-

-Ay mi niña…- suspiro Sakura –Tranquila, estas iniciando una nueva etapa, es normal que estén tus nervios, un consejo… diviértete-

-Y respecto a Boruto…- Dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke…- Sakura miro a su esposo mostrando cara de indignación.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que Sarada no se distraiga en otros asuntos, quiero que este enfocada en sus estudios…-

-Sí, lo que sea…- Sakura abrazo a su hija dándole un beso en la frente –Suerte- sonrió

-Gracias a los dos- Sarada emocionada se dio la vuelta entrando al colegio.

Los padres mientras veían como sus hijos iban entraban.

-¡Suerte!- gritaba Ino

-¡Boruto tu puedes!- Grito igualmente Naruto.

-Ni que fueran a competir…- dijo Sasuke seriamente viendo cómo se iba su hija.

-¡Tú puedes Sarada!- grito Sakura con los ojos llorosos interrumpiendo a su esposo.

Sasuke suspiro tomando la mano de su esposa.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Sasuke mirando preocupado a su esposa.

-No lo sé, solo me dieron ganas de llorar- respondió Sakura empezando a llorar.

-Sasuke, cuando una mujer llora de la nada es por algo…- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ay no sé porque estoy llorando- Sakura secando sus lágrimas, algo que era inútil porque a un salían otras de sus ojos.

-Sakura…- Dijo Hinata acercándose a su amiga –Creo que tanto Ino y como yo sabemos lo que significa estar así…-

Sakura dejo de llorar pero a un dejando sus ojos rojos –No puede ser…-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Sasuke demasiado preocupado.

-Sasuke, creo que…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Chicas pero primero tengo que comprobarlo no solo es llorar y ya…-

-Sakura tú no eres de llorar por todo- Dijo Ino sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¡Ya Sakura admítelo, estas embarazada!- grito Naruto indiferente.

Sasuke casi se va para atrás pero se agarró del hombro a Sai.

-Tranquilo también me puse así…- Dijo Sai dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sasuke.

-No estamos seguros Sasuke- Sakura suspiro.

Sasuke agarro de la mano a Sakura -¿Seré padre otra vez?-

-No lo sé Sasuke- respondió su esposa con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-No quiero interrumpir su bello momento pero me tengo que despedir, tengo muchas cosas por hacer…- Dijo Ino agarrando de la mano a su esposo.

-Creo que nosotros igual tenemos cosas que hacer ¿o no Hinata?-

-Si Naruto, tú tienes junta con personas importante para ver sobre la nueva franquicia que se abrirá en México…- respondió Hinata.

-¡Cierto!...- Naruto agarro de la mano a su esposa y a su hija –Vámonos-

Sakura y Sasuke miraron como se iba cada pareja por un camino diferente.

-Llegue tarde al trabajo, lo sabes ¿verdad?- pregunto Sasuke mirando fijamente a su esposa acomodándole un mechón de cabello que salía por su frente.

-Tu eres tú mismo jefe, aparte yo también he llegado tarde- sonrió Sakura rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo. –Pero no importa ahora mientras este contigo…-

-Prométeme que llegaras al hospital y te harás una prueba de embarazo, tengo que irme preparando para ser padre por segunda vez- rodeo Sasuke con sus brazos la cintura de Sakura.

-¿Niño o niña?- pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

-Lo que sea está bien, mientras venga de ti, no importa, lo querré igual-

Sasuke le dio un pequeño beso a su esposa, después la pareja caminó hacia el auto, él abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella, mostrando caballerosidad, para después subir él.

-Sarada irá a Konoha ¿verdad?- pregunto Sasuke mirando el volante.

-Claro que lo hará- respondió Sakura exaltada.

-Konoha…- suspiro él.

-Konoha sueña…- sonrió Sakura.

-Te amo Sakura…- dijo Sasuke mirando a su esposa.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, tanto que empezaron a salirle nuevamente unas lágrimas, ella sabía que él la amaba demasiado, pero Sasuke no es la clase de persona que lo dice muy seguido, cuando lo hace es de una forma especial, única y original –Sasuke…-

-Gracias por todo, por darme una familia, un hogar, por estar conmigo a pesar de todo…- Sasuke trago saliva ya que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

-Siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase…- continuaba llorando Sakura.

-Te amo y no me cansaré de decirlo…- sonrió Sasuke agarrando la mano de su esposa. –Voz chillona-

Sakura sonrió con sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas –Te amo idiota…-

 **Fin…**

* * *

 _Bien chicos que puedo decirles, realmente fue una experiencia muy significativa para mí el dar a conocer la historia que pasaba todos los días por mi mente. No pensé que llegaría a tener tantos seguidores este fanfic, yo nada más lo escribí por el simple hecho de imaginar y plasmar todo lo que me había guardado durante unos seis años o más._

 _La verdad yo me imagino que ustedes piensan que tome ideas de la telenovela Rebelde, pero nada que ver, para ser sincera nunca la vi, en donde realmente tome la idea fue en la serie Zoey 101 transmitida en Nickelodeon, solo fue el ambiente escolar y así, pero en todo lo demás fue sacado de mí. Por hora estoy escribiendo **Young** y próximamente la continuación llamada **Wild** , contendrá Lemon. _

_En fin, me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado esta historia, por supuesto tengo en mente otros proyectos, también del mundo alterno, ¡me fascinan!_

 _¡GRACIAS!_

 **Ela Forcela**


End file.
